The tale of Pegasus Wright
by spiderwilliam13
Summary: One day a brony dies, but he is reborn and sent to Equestria. However, when trouble comes to Applejack's door, he realizes his destiny and raises a very large OBJECTION! Rated T for safety, maybe romance in future chapters
1. A phoenix rises

Chapter 1

My name is William Arren, or at least it was; now people call me Pegasus Wright, so that's my name. But maybe Chris really is still my name, I don't know. You see I live in Equestria, yes the Equestria. I don't know whether I'm dreaming or if this is actually happening but I do know that I'm very happy, and sad. This is probably very confusing, so I'll start from the beginning and work my way up to now.

It all started a year ago, when I still called myself William. I was about 15 years old, went to high school like normal kids, but I didn't have a lot of friends. I was a bit strange for a kid, but there were two things that stuck out about me. One, I loved to debate. When I was young I found out that I was a really good talker, I was good at making a point, I used advanced vocabulary to make myself seem smart, and I've talked myself out of quite a few sticky situations. I was really good at things like speech and debate; I even considered becoming a lawyer… although I would never tell people why because I thought they might laugh at it.

The second thing was that I was a brony. I loved MLP, and could safely call it one of my favorite animated shows; however I didn't know practically any bronies so I couldn't talk about it with practically anyone. Although I do say practically because there was someone. Her name was Anna, she was my best friend as well as a brony (actually she was a girl, so I guess she's a pegasister, but that's not important) I had met her in the 7th grade, and we quickly became the best of friends because we shared a lot of similarities, likes and dislikes, and one of the best things we had in common was our love of My little Pony. We watched that show constantly, and enjoyed it from start to finish, every song, every villain, and all the heart-warming friendship lessons those ponies had learned on their journeys.

But, there was one day when everything crumbled to pieces, when even the magic of friendship can't save you. It was May 24th, I remember that day well because it was the day I died. It was late in the afternoon maybe around 2:30 or so, I was getting out of school and I saw Anna there waiting for me to get out. I started to walk over to her and I looked down the block and saw a car coming down the block way too fast, suddenly it started to swerve and I thought it was going to hit Anna. Without thinking, I ran forward as fast as I could to push her out of the way, I pushed her out of the way just in time but couldn't save myself, the car crashed into me instead. The driver hit his head on the dashboard and blacked out, while I was in the most excruciating, bone crushing, organ squishing pain in my entire life. My legs were broken and I was pinned under the car and couldn't move. As I fell to the ground all I could hear was Anna panicking.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What do I do, how can I…"

My body hurt but I couldn't see her like this so I had to help her "Anna… come over here"

She came over "Get the phone from my bag… call 9-1-1"

"Right" She went into my bag, pulled out my phone and dialed the number

"9-1-1 what's your emergency"

"There's a car crash, someone is stuck under the car and I need an ambulance"

"Okay miss, what's the address?"

"We're on the corner of 5th and Meadow Lane"

"Alright, an ambulance will be there in 15 minutes."

"Please hurry" she hung up, she looked less flustered but still concerned. She came closer to me and leaned down, and started talking

"That was a pretty stupid thing you did" she said

When I heard this all I could do was chuckle a bit.

"Well, it was either lose the best friend I have, and probably ever will have or risk hurting myself to save you. So I reserve the right to make all the stupid decisions I want"

This seemed to raise her spirits as she laughed at my comment, I laughed a bit too but not much because a car was crushing my chest. We laid there for a few more seconds, knowing full well what was going on but not talking about it and just sitting in an awkward silence until one of us broke it

"Why?"

"Huh?" I was confused at her remark.

"Why did you jump out and save me?"

Now I realize I hadn't really thought about it, it was a decision I had made in a split second, not really thinking just acting.

"I don't know loyalty I guess. I couldn't stand to see you hurt so I ran and risked myself to save my friend"

She looked like she was tearing up; she grabbed my hand and tried to calm down "Rainbow Dash would be proud of you"

"Yeah, I guess she would" She always knew what to say to make me feel better. But, soon I stopped feeling the pain of the crushing car, my whole body started feeling numb and cold. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer, I knew what was coming.

"Hey, I'm going to take a little rest while we wait for the ambulance"

"NO, no, no, you have to stay awake; you have to stay with me. I don't want to lose you."

I tried to calm her down "Hey, don't worry I'll be okay and even if I'm gone I'll always be with you, in your mind and heart"

She sniffled for a second "That was really cheesy"

"Hey, you'd only get it from me."

I couldn't hold on anymore, I felt myself losing consciousness and slowly slipping away.

"William, NO! Come on stay awake."

"W…wake me up… when I'm in…Equestria"

And just like that I felt nothing, I seemed to be floating around in the void of space and all I hear was Anna crying. Thankfully, I passed out shortly otherwise I don't think I could have taken the sorrow.

**I hope you like this first, admitingly sad chapter. I'm going to try and release these chapters as fast as I can, but I'm in the process of writing another story so it will take time. In any case, please review it and tell me what you think. Next time, things get pony fabulous.**


	2. Rainbow of opportunity

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was out; it could have been a few hours, a few days, maybe even a few weeks. All I know is that eventually I woke up, and as I opened my eyes I saw blue skies and fluffy white clouds.

"_Wow, heaven is just like they described_" I thought to myself

I turned my head, and accidently looked directly into the sun. It hurt my eyes for a few seconds and as I stepped back blinded by the light I fell off the cloud I was laying on. I panicked and started screaming "AAAAAAAAH" Flailing my arms around wildly.

As I fell farther and farther down, I began to see the ground that looked like a grassy field

"_Wait, why is there ground in heaven, for that matter why is there a sun in heaven? Am I falling back down to earth? Why am I asking myself all these questions when I'm about to die, AGAIN?!" _

As I continued to fall waiting for my imminent destruction, I closed my eyes when suddenly I heard a voice from far away say "Hold on!"

I didn't know who it was or could be, but before I knew it I didn't feel like I was falling anymore. As I opened my eyes I saw I was flying above the ground quite fast.

"_How am I doing this?"_ I thought

I looked to see that I was being carried on something cyan, with a rainbow colored tail; I recognized it instantly and looked forward to see the head of the legendary Rainbow Dash. At that moment I had a fan attack

"_Oh my god, Rainbow Dash! This is so awesome! What do I do? What do I say?"_

I didn't have a lot of time to think it over as we shortly landed in a field. She shoved me off her back and then she started talking

"What are you doing? Why didn't you fly to save yourself?"

I was confused "Fly?"

"Duh. You're a pegasus, its kind of what we do."

"A pegasus?" I looked down in a nearby puddle to see my reflection and much to my surprise I was no longer human, Rainbow was right I was a pegasus. I looked and saw that I had a light brown coat and wings, my mane looked like it hand been slicked back and pointed on ends, and I had blue eyes, I thought I looked really good.

I started talking to Rainbow again.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Guess I'm just having an off day"

"An off day? A pegasus doesn't just forget how to fly, it's in our blood. Even I learned to fly when I was just a little filly"

I continued staring at her with a blank expression, until she started to giggle

"Oh my gosh, are you telling me you can't fly?"

Slowly, I nodded and she just burst out laughing

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You can't fly? You're like 14, and you don't have a cutie mark oh this is priceless HAHAHAHAHA!"

Her comments hurt, I knew that sometimes she could be mean but this was just plain rude and it made me very angry.

"Fine! Guess I'll be going then, and take my freakish nature with me. Thanks for the save by the way."

She quickly stopped laughing and flew in front of me.

"Hold on, I didn't mean it I was just giving you a hard time. Why don't we start fresh? I'm Rainbow Dash"

"Nice to meet you Rainbow, I'm William"

"Well that's an odd name"

"Hey, it's the one my parents chose for me"

"If I'm going to hang out with you, we need a cool nickname for you"

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, your name's okay but it needs to be like…"

"20% cooler"

"Exactly. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" Then something she said struck me as odd "You want to hang out with me?"

"Sure, you seem like a nice enough guy. Plus I can teach you how to fly, I always saw myself as a role-model for others"

"_Oh brother" _I thought

"But back to that nickname, as anyone ever called you anything else?"

"Not that I can think of…" Then I thought of something clever "Although, back at school people would tease me and call me lead weight for not being able to fly" Technically that wasn't a complete lie. I was teased in school, but it was usually for my weight.

"Ooh, yeah we're not using that"

We thought for another minute, but came up with nothing

"Eh, it'll come to us later. Come on Will, let's head into Ponyville and see what my friends think of you."

"Okay" I said

I couldn't believe it, I was going to meet the main 6, it was a dream of many bronies and I was about to live it. Needless to say I was super excited. Although, I wish I could say the same about Rainbow Dash, she was walking on the ground (I assume to accompany me) and she looked bored. Suddenly, I had a thought.

"You know, I think I can see Ponyville down the road. How about a race?"

"A race? You're so on"

We both started running as fast as we could down the long dirt road, at first I was running faster than her. But then, she used her wings and she blasted off ahead of me.

"_I should have known she'd use her wings."_

I quickly lost sight of her, but continued running at full speed down the path until I made it to Ponyville. It was really nice looking, all the little houses were made of wood, every pony was going about their business and the town was bustling with activity. My sight-seeing was interrupted by an airborne voice

"Uh, finally. I've been waiting forever"

"I was only two minutes behind you."

"Two minutes too long to be standing around, if you ask me."

"All right, you won. Now you said something about me meeting your friends?"

"Yeah, they're really cool and I think you'll like them."

I decided to play the charm card "Well, if they're even half as cool and nice as you, I think we'll get along just fine."

"Oh, stop it you." She flew ahead of me, but I could tell she was blushing a bit. When watching the show, I noticed that not a lot of ponies complimented her so I thought that it would be nice to appreciate what she's doing for me. Plus, she was my favorite pony and I really wanted to get to know her. As we walked through Ponyville only one thought came to mind.

"I think I'm going to like it here"

**Next time, I meet the mane 6. If you like please review, and tell me what you think.**


	3. Meet n' greet

**Sweet Celestia! When I started this story I had no idea I would get so many favorites in the first two days. I want to thank some of the people who favorite my stories: christopherfiles64, Palmtreez17, Kaled, manga reader 95, Blazifox, and chipmunckfanatic. It really means a lot to me. So without further ado:**

Chapter 3

We continued to walkthrough the city, I was getting curious of who I would meet.

"So, who are we going to meet first?" I asked

"If we're lucky she'll find us."

"What are you-"Before I had time to finish that sentence Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and just started talking.

"Hey Dash, what're you doing? I saw you walking on the ground, which is weird because you normally fly, so I thought I should go talk to you and see what's up GASP! Oh my gosh, a new pony! I love new ponies, that means new friends. Hi, how are you? What's your name? What's your favorite color? Where are you from? Are you going to be staying for long? What's your favorite flavor of cake?"

I was amazed at how long she was talking, but when she stopped I decided to answer her.

"Um, in order: I'm doing alright, my name is Will, black, I'm from… Colterado? Probably, and chocolate. Why do you ask?"

"Duh, because you're new and whenever a new pony comes to town I throw them a super special, spectacular welcome party! Anyway, I'd better get started. Dash, tell the girls about it and we'll all meet at Sugar Cube Corner in about 2 hours. Gotta go!"

As quickly as she came, Pinkie ran off and vanished.

"Okay, who or what just happened?"

"Pinkie Pie happened. Don't worry you get used to it, come on we still have a few friends to meet before this party she's throwing for you."

"She might be a bit crazy, but it does sound like fun." I said

"That's what Pinkies all about, fun and friends. Now come on slowpoke."

She rushed ahead and I ran to catch up with her. After a little while of walking, we approached what looked like the library, so I guess we were going to see Twilight next. Rainbow knocked on the door with her hoof, but it wasn't Twilight who answered the door, instead it was spike.

"Hey Spike, is Twilight here? I've got a message for her." Dash said

"Yeah, she's in the back sorting through the old books hold on. TWILIGHT! Some pony is here to see you!"

"Be right there!"

I didn't even know that the library had a back, but she eventually came to the door and she started talking

"Hey Dash, what're you doing here? Who's your new friend?"

"Twilight, this is Will. Will, this is Twilight Sparkle. She runs the library here, and she's the town's local egghead."

"Rainbow Dash! That's not funny. You know that I'm a student of the princess, and as a student I need to be as knowledgeable as I can for the future."

I decided to speak up and defuse the situation.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Knowledge is a powerful thing, and clearly your friend here is very smart and involved in her studies"

Twilight blushed a bit "Oh my. Rainbow, your friend is so polite."

"A gentle colt should always be nice to a lady such as yourself" Unknown to her while my mouth said nice things my mind said _"NERD!"_

"Well, we better get going. I promised to introduce Will here to the rest our friends. Oh by the way, since he's new Pinkie Pie is having a party for him down at Sugar Cube Corner later. I assume that you'll be there"

"Of course. Nobody throws a party like Pinkie Pie. Besides, I'd like to get to know you more Will. I'll see you two later"

As she closed the door all I could think was _"Maybe I played the gentleman card a little bit too much."_

We walked back into town, heading off to meet another pony. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash spoke up

"How did you do that?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"How is it you knew just what to say to not only calm down Twilight, but get her off my case?"

"It's a talent I guess. When I was just a little b… filly, I had a way with words. I liked to use big vocabulary words, and I was really good at making people see the way that I did. As I grew, I worked at it_, _providing facts to back up my words and not just using my opinions. Believe me; I've been able to talk my way out of quite a few sticky situations."

"Really? That sounds cool; maybe talking is your special talent."

"That's what I thought. But, I've been talking, giving speeches, and debating for a while and I still haven't gotten my cutie mark."

"Well, maybe it'll just take a little more time. Anyway we're almost near my friend's house."

I looked forward and noticed we were moving towards the forest, so I guess I was meeting Fluttershy next. We saw her in her front yard, feeding her animals when we decided to go up and talk to her.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow said

"AAHH" Fluttershy quickly hid behind a tree, I guess Rainbow was talking to loud and it startled her. She looked behind the tree and saw us standing there.

"Oh… hi Rainbow, I didn't know you were standing there. I guess I overreacted huh?"

Rainbow didn't want to answer "Eh, well… maybe a little."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey Rainbow, who's your new friend?"

"This is my new friend Will. He's new to Ponyville so I decided to show him around and introduce him to you guys"

I admit it warmed my heart a bit to hear her call me a friend. I decided to introduce myself to Fluttershy.

"Hi, my name is Will. What's yours?"

"Um, I'm Fl (mumble)"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I'm Flut (mumble)"

I could see that she wasn't going to answer me, so I thought of a way to make her talk.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to be your friend, but if you don't want to be friends with me I understand. I'm not that interesting anyway." I said in a hurt voice, hoping that that would get her to talk to me.

I turned around and started to walk away very slowly, until she caught up with me.

"Wait! I do want to be your friend; I just thought you wouldn't like me."

"Me? Not like someone as sweet and caring as you? I'm no scientist but even I know that doesn't make sense." Finally, Fluttershy cracked a smile at me and I could tell she would stop being so nervous.

"Well Fluttershy, I'm going to go with Rainbow Dash to meet her other friends. Pinkie Pie is having a party at Sugar cube Corner later, if you want you could come by and we could talk more. I mean, if you're not too busy, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh no, I love Pinkie's parties. I would be more than happy to go."

"Great. We'll see you later than."

"Okay, bye!"

We walked off back into town.

"Dude, you just keep getting cooler and cooler. I didn't think someone Fluttershy just met could get her to talk in such coherent sentences."

"I told you I was good."

"Yeah, just don't go too far; otherwise you might go from friendly to flirtatious."

I was almost shocked at her comment. "What? Me flirt with your friends? I just met them, besides that would be pretty rude to steal your friends from you like that."

"Thanks."

"Now maybe if I got to know them better…"

"Hey…" She hoofed me in the shoulder, which hurt like heck but I guessed I deserved it.

"Ow. I'm kidding, geez."

"_Besides, I think it would just be wrong to be attracted to them. I mean the show is so innocent, it would just be weird. Although, I do enjoy their company, they have great personalities, and they all do look very pretty. Especially Rainbow, that rainbow mane is so cool looking and she seems like a very sensitive and caring pony despite her tough exterior… Wow, this thought pattern took a weird turn." _

"Hey Will, what are you thinking about?"

Thankfully, I was brought out of my strange thoughts before things got too weird. "Oh, nothing. So, where are we going next?"

**Well, that was odd. Who's writing this story? Oh wait, it's me. Anyway, tune in next time for the final 2 ponies to meet and the killer party.**


	4. Say NO to the dress

Chapter 4

"_Okay, I've already met Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Looks like the only two left are Applejack and Rarity." _

We started walking towards a farm at the edge of town, but when we got there I didn't see anyone outside harvesting the trees for apples. In fact, the only person out there was Big Mac plowing the fields.

"Hey Big Mac, you doing okay?" Rainbow said

"E-yup." He said

"Have you seen Applejack around? I have someone I want her to meet."

"N-nope."

"Oh, well if you see her could you tell her that we're having a party down at Sugarcube Corner?"

"E-yup."

"Thanks Mac, come on Will let's go see Rarity and then we'll head towards the party."

"Cool."

As I was walking away, I heard something.

"It's nice to meetcha new feller. I hope you stay in Ponyville for a while, you seem like a mighty fine fellow."

Frankly, I was surprised he spoke one sentence to me. "Thank you Big Mac, enjoy the rest of your day."

"E-yup."

I caught up to Rainbow and we started back off into town.

"Hey Rainbow."

"Yeah?"

"Forget what I said before about being good with words, clearly Big Mac is more talented than both of us."  
She laughed "HAHAHA! That's a good one. See? I told you you'd fit in with me and my friends."

"You never said I'd fit in, you just said I would like them."

"Oh, well I'm telling you now."

"Sorry, that's the lawyer in me talking."  
"You're a lawyer? But you aren't even old enough to work yet."

"No, I mean those are the lawyer like instincts, to find contradictions in what you say and use it against you."  
"That's pretty devious."

"Don't worry, people only use it to help defend the innocent and to convict the guilty. I would never use it if I didn't have to, especially on you and your friends."

We finally made it to the last pony we had to visit…Rarity. I groaned at this fact because out of all of them she was my least favorite pony.

"_All right, let's get this over with."_ I thought

We walked in to the carousel boutique, and we saw Rarity sowing some dresses together. She heard us but didn't even turn around, focused on her work.

"Come in, come in. Take a seat, and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Uh… hey Rarity, if you don't mind we just wanted to…" Rainbow didn't get to finish her sentence as Rarity turned around and interrupted her.

"Oh, Rainbow my dear, I didn't even see you there. Actually, since you're here could you do me a favor? I'm making this new dress and I need to see if this will fit my client. So would you mind helping me fit it?"

"Uh…"

If you've watched one episode of the show you'd know that Rainbow isn't exactly into all the girly things, like dresses and what not. So I made a desperate move.

"If you want Ms. Rarity I could help you."

She looked at me like I was joking, and her eyes had that kind of look that says _"Are you serious?"_

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to sound negative Mr.…"

"Will. My name is Will"

"Mr. Will, but your body type was not meant for this dress. This dress was meant for a lady like figure such as mwah."

"Well, um…" I had to think on my feet "But look at Rainbow Dash, she isn't exactly have the girliest figure in the world." Only realizing too late what I had said, I mentally face hoofed.

"HEY!" She sounded angry, and with good reason. I needed a way out of this and fast before I got hurt.

"What I meant was that with all that flight training that you do, your body has gotten tough. It's meant for speed, not beauty. My figure is a bit smaller than hers and besides, even if the dress is a bit big for your client it will give her a little wiggle room. We wouldn't want her stuck in some uncomfortable dress all night which you worked so very hard on, now would we?"  
I'll admit, I was grasping at straws at this point. I wasn't sure if Rarity would by my statement or even believe it.

"That's an…Excellent idea! Rainbow dear, you can sit this one out."

"Whew!" I can see that she was relieved, but then I realized

"_I just volunteered to help model a dress, good god what is wrong with me?"_

"Now Will darling, could you please come up here for a second?"

I went up to her and she used her magic to slide the dress over me, I almost immediately regretted my decision. The situation wasn't made any better by the fact Rainbow was laughing her head off at me, dressed up in a frilly, purple, girly dress all because I wanted to help her. When she looked at me I gave her a stare that said

"_You owe me BIG TIME!"_

I stood there for about 20 minutes in silence as she measured me, and poked me with needles and additional fabrics and jems. Eventually, I remembered why we came here and I talked

"So Rarity, we actually came down here with something to tell you."

"You did?" She accidently pricked me with a pin.

"Ow! Yes, it actually wasn't my plan to come down here and be a pony pin cushion. Watch that by the way."

"Sorry darling you flinched. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I'm new in town so Pinkie Pie is throwing a party for me down at Sugar Cube corner. Rainbow and I were out inviting all your other friends and we were wondering if you would like to come to?"

"Oh yes! I absolutely adore Pinkie Pie's parties, plus I need a break from my work anyway. You can expect to see me there."

"_Yeah, if we ever get done with this dress."_ I mumbled

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

After another 30 minutes of standing perfectly still, the dress was finally done.

"And it's done! You can move now darling." She removed the dress from me and I was happy to finally be able to walk again.

"Alright then Rarity. We'll see you at Pinkie's party then."

"Oh, could you hold on for one more thing?"

I was confused. What more could she possibly want from me?

"Working with you to finish that dress, you've inspired me to create a new line of fashion, and I was wondering if you could model some more for me?"

Ugh, this is why I hate Rarity; she's always so wrapped up in her work. She always does things that are so girly it hurts me; it literally hurts me to watch. Now I was okay with doing it a bit to save Rainbow, but I am not standing around for another fashion session. I needed a way to distract her so that we could sneak out.

"Alright Rarity, but first may I ask you something? How do you get your mane to look so stylish yet so natural?"

"Oh well that's quite simple really. I start off every morning with some simple aloe and moisturizer, and then I brush it…"

She kept talking on and on and frankly I tuned her out.

"What were you thinking? Now she's just gonna keep talking for-"I quickly hushed Rainbow Dash and pointed my hoof at the door. She got the message and we quietly snuck our way outside of the door.

We quickly ran away from that place as fast as we could.

"Ugh, I never thought I was gonna get out of there." I said relieved

"I don't know, I could have stayed in there a little bit longer. Watching her put that dress on you was pretty funny."

I tried to shrug it off, but that comment really bugged me, and my body language said as much. Suddenly, I felt a hoof over my shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I saw what you really did back there. If it wasn't for you I would have been the one standing up there, and you would probably be laughing at me. So… thanks. I owe you one." Then, she hugged me. I was a little bit shocked, she never hugged anyone. It was kind of nice.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we have a party to get to."

We both trotted of to Sugar Cube corner. We walked into the door and were greeted by confetti, streamers, multi colored balloons, tons of ponies and cake. I must say it was quite a party.

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and came up to us.

"Uh Pinkie, it doesn't really count as a surprise party if we knew you were throwing it." I said

"No time for formalities silly, come on in! Have some cake, talk to some ponies, and get down with this funky beat!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" In no time at all, Rainbow and I went head on into the party and it was amazing. So many fantastic treats, great dancing music (I had a little trouble in my new form, but I got used to it), Everyone told me a little bit about themselves (Some things I knew, some I didn't) and Rarity showed up a little while later, angry that I ditched her back at the boutique.

The party went on for quite a while, and after an hour it was winding down. I was sitting back, talking with the girls and enjoying a nice glass of milk.

"I have to say Pinkie, this is the best party I have ever been to, and this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Thanks Willie, that's how my parties usually go. Great friends, fun & games, sweet treats. It makes a pony wonder what could possibly go wrong."

As soon as I heard that I shot up like a bullet, and put my hoof over Pinkie's mouth, remembering that we were still in a cartoon universe.

"Pinkie, you never ever say what could possibly go wrong."

"Mphmphr (why not?)"

"Because the minute someone says what could possibly go wrong something goes wrong."

"Don't be a silly Willie, that'll never-"

"Hey guys, did you notice that we haven't seen Applejack the entire time?" Twilight asked. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks Pinkie now you jinxed it."

"What? What did I jinx?"

"I'll show you." I looked at my hoof. "In 3…2…1…"

Suddenly Applejack came bursting through the door "Guys, I need your help."

"_Yep, never doubt the cartoon logic"_

"What's wrong Applejack? Where have you been?" Twilight asked.

"It's about Apple bloom. She's in trouble."

We were all surprised "Oh dear, whatever for I didn't think she could do anything rude to those school fillies, they all seem so nice."

"It's not at school. She's wanted…in court!"

**DUN-DUN-DUN! This story is finally starting to adopt its name, tune in next time to see what the trouble is and where Will fits in to this mess. As usual, any reviews and suggestions are welcome, but flaming and trolling is not. Until next time my fair viewers, stay fabulous.**


	5. Case 1: Revenge in bloom

Chapter 5

I was just as surprised as everyone else… sorry every pony, it just feels weird saying that. Anyway, we were all shocked at what we just heard, especially me since I didn't even know that Ponyville had a court system.

"How can that be? Ponies only get called to court when something serious happens. What is Applebloom even being charged with?" Twilight asked concerned.

"They say that she bucked over a tree, and it crashed into some little fillies' house. It almost hurt her real bad, and now they want compensation." Applejack said in her thick southern accent.

"That's terrible, but Applebloom would never do something like this, she's a wonderful and kind filly. We need to help her." Twilight said

"Ah tried talking to the judge, but he wouldn't listen to reason. He said we need to "Wait for the trial" and "Get yourself a lawyer to defend her in court" but ah don't know any lawyers. Do you fellers?"

Everyone thought for a moment, but they all shook their heads no. I didn't know of any equestrian lawyers either so I couldn't help. Or could I?

"What are we gonna do girls? Mah sister can't be in trouble, she told me she didn't do it and by golly I believe her."

I couldn't just sit back and watch this. This isn't how this world is supposed to be when a problem comes these ponies face it, or at least have some idea of how to stop it.

"Who can help us?"

…"I can" Every pony looked behind them to see who offered to defend Applebloom. To their surprise it was me.

"Will? Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash sounded shocked that I would offer my help.

"Yes I am. I know this may sound crazy, heck I'm not even sure of it myself. But I do know that you guys need help and I want to offer my services to you."

"You're right, this is crazy. What makes you think you can help Applebloom?" Rainbow said

"Well first of all, you're my new friends and I need to stand by you and stay loyal through thick and thin. Something you should know quite well Rainbow. Second, I refuse to stand on the sidelines as your sister gets in trouble for something she didn't do Applejack. I want to prove her innocent and I will if you'd just give me the chance. Third, I can talk quite well and prove she's innocent using facts and the truth. I know that you just met me and we haven't known each other very long, but your backs are against the wall and you're out of options. Please, let me help you and I think…no, I KNOW that I can get your sister out of this mess."

They all stared at me like I was growing a second head, completely silent.

"Will, that was an excellent argument. Maybe you can do this after all." Twilight was swayed by my speech, just as I had hoped.

"So does this mean…"

"Yes, we'd like you to help us? Will you do it?"

All I could do was grin this big stupid grin on my face, I always wanted to say this "I'LL TAKE THE CASE!" I exclaimed with my hoof outstretched. Again, every pony was looking at me but this time they stared at me like I was crazy.

"Right… alright there are a few things that we need to do before the trial begins." Twilight said

"Don't worry Twilight; I think I have a good idea what I need to do." Thankfully, I've done something like this before. Granted it wasn't in real life but I think the experience should carry over. I was determined to do this, and spoke in a serious tone.

"Applejack, do you know where this took place?"

"Yes siree I do"

"Good, I need you to take me there so that I can look for clues. Rainbow Dash"

"Yeah?"

"If you can teach me to fly I can get around the town faster. How long would it take me to learn how to fly?"

"At least a few days."

"Grrr, I don't have time for that. When's the trial?"

"Tomorrow at noon." Applejack said

I looked at the clock; it was about two in the afternoon.

"Okay, that gives us the entire day to prepare. Rarity"

"What is it darling?"

"If I'm going to show up in court I'm going to need a suit. Since I didn't help you make your new fashion design, I was wondering if you could make me a suit instead."

"A suit? I don't usually do that, but I do love a good challenge just let me take your measurements."

She used her magic to summon a measuring tape and wrapped it around my mid-section, measured my height, and my length.

"Hold it Rarity." Twilight suddenly stopped her in the middle of measuring me.

"What's up Twilight?"

"This is all well and good, but those ponies won't even let you into the courtroom."

"Why? Oh right! I need an attorney badge; I'm sure that I can apply for one and get it by tomorrow."

"It's not just the badge, although that's good thinking on your part, it's you age."

"My age? Why is that a problem?"

"You're only 14, you're too young to have a job let alone have gone through lawyer's school. They won't let you defend Applebloom."

Darn! I haven't even considered that I was still a teenager and can't get a job. If only there was some way around it.

"There has to be some way around it. Can't you use some kind of age spell on me?"

"It's practically impossible. It would take way more magical energy than I poses. That's basically what life force is, energy."

"_GRR! I thought I had a plan all worked out and then this thing comes along and ruins it. And to think I had this whole creative spark going on and… Wait a minute, spark, energy. I have an idea!"_

"Twilight! You said that life force is basically an energy right?"

"Yes" She had a confused look on her face. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, energy like electricity can be transferred and put into different forms to hold it. So, if age is like energy, what if we took someone really old, like someone's grandma or something, and we transfer a few years off of them and into me?"

She now switched from a confused look to one of exasperation "That's the craziest idea I've ever heard!" she thought about it for a moment "And yet, it just might work! Applejack, do you mind if we get granny smith to test this theory?"

"Well, ah don't reckon she'd mind that much. Besides if this little experiment of yours works I'm sure granny smith wouldn't mind losing a few wrinkles."

"Great! It'll take me a while to prepare the spell, since its theoretical magic but I think I can do this. I'll be at the library if anyone needs me." Twilight shortly left.

"All right, Rarity you're going to need to hold off on the measurements for a little while. Meet us back at the library when the spell is complete and you can take my measurements then."

"Alright then darlings. I really must get back to my work then, toodalo everyone!" Rarity left the shop

"Okay, now that that's done with, Applejack, can you take me to where the crime took place?"

"Sure thing sugar cube. Let's go."

We both walked out of the shop. This was it; it's time to begin my journey, to find my place in this new world, and to prove to myself and the others that Applebloom is innocent. It will be a long and difficult journey but in the end I will come out on top.

**The case has just begun! Next time we head to the scene of the crime to gain clues on this situation. Who's the victim? Did Applebloom really do it? When does the trial actually start? Find out more next time.**


	6. Preparations to be made

Chapter 6

Applejack and I made our way to where the disturbance took place. The first step in defending Applebloom would be to observe the crime scene for clues which I could use in court tomorrow. It seemed simple enough; I learned how to do this from the best. As for whom that is, well… I don't think I'm ready to say. We walked through the town until we made it to the house. It was a white house; it looked fancier and much larger than the other houses in the neighborhood so the person in there was probably set.

"So, this is where it all happened?" I asked

"Yep. This is the place."

I probably didn't need to ask that question since there was a giant tree stuck in the top floor of the house. It crashed through the window and completely obstructed the view.

"So, whose house is this anyway?"

"This here house belongs to Diamond Tiara and her family. They are the richest ponies in town."

I was a bit shocked. "Really? Well that's…interesting"

"_Diamond Tiara, that bitch! Why do I get the feeling this was rigged from the start?"_ If there was any character I hated with a burning passion it was Diamond Tiara. She was arrogant, hot headed, and she always thought she was better than everyone and should be treated as such. With this fact, I had new found determination.

"Okay then, let's examine the scene."

I looked at the scene before me and there wasn't really anything noticeable except for the tree itself. It was large, about 10 feet tall; it was also a very thick tree like a redwood. After a quick look over I think I found some things that bugged me about the tree, like where it's broken off and the tree itself.

"Okay Applejack, I think we have our first clues."

"Whatcha mean? All I see is that tree there."

"Exactly, look at this tree it's massive. It's so strong and so tall that I don't even think that you could knock it down."

"Hey yeah, you're right. The trees on our farm are about half the size of this tree, I don't think I could knock it down without a few good tries."

"That's not the only thing. Look at where the tree broke off."

Applejack looked up "It's broken at the top, so what?"

"Applejack, you are a very strong and tall pony. But, even you can't reach the top of that tree, so why is it only broken off in that place while the rest of the tree stays rooted to the ground?"

"Why, you're right! Apart from the top, this tree doesn't look the worse for wear."

"_Okay, so I defiantly have reasons why Applebloom couldn't do this. But, the courtroom won't listen to just theories; I still need some kind of hard evidence." _

"Hey Will look, there's something sticking out of that tree."

Applejack was right; there was a small piece of paper sticking out of a hole in the tree. I went and tried to pick it up (it was difficult without hands, but after being a pony for a few hours, I got used to it.) I took the paper from out of the tree, to see that it was a letter.

"It's a letter, and it's addressed to…Applebloom!"

Applejack was shocked "What? Why is this here? Does that mean that she was actually here? Did she so it?"

"No, Applejack. She didn't do it, and you can't let yourself think that she did. There has to be a reason, let's look at the letter."

At first, it looked like a normal letter. There was a name in the middle, addressing it to Applebloom, a return address in the top left corner, but in the top right there was an empty line.

"Hey Applejack, why is there a blank line in the top right corner of this letter?"

"Oh, that's the delivery time. When a postal pony delivers the mail to someone they're supposed to write down at what time that person got their mail. But this line is empty."

"So, whoever was supposed to give this letter to Applebloom must have either lost this letter, or gave it to her and completely forgot about it."

"_Hmm a forgetful mail pony, why does that sound familiar?"_

"Maybe if we asked by the post office they could tell us who delivered this letter. Maybe they saw Applebloom during this incident." Applejack said

"That's a great idea Applejack, you're really smart. Come on let's go."

"That's mighty kind of you Will. Oh, and you can call me AJ."

"Okay then let's go, AJ."

I was about to walk off, but then I tripped over something and fell on my face.

"Ow. Stupid tree branch."

"Uh, Will I don't think that was a tree branch."

I looked under my feet…err hooves to see that I had tripped over a roll of toilet paper.

"What's a roll of toilet paper doing out here?" I said _"More importantly, these ponies use toilet paper? I thought they just did their business on the ground to fertilize their crops. Interesting to note."_

I took the roll of paper with me because I was pretty sure sooner or later I was going to need it. I put the roll of toilet paper in my pockets (Holy crap! I have pockets in my backside. That's kind of cool.)

It took us a little while to get to the post office, by then it was about 5:30. We needed to find out who was supposed to deliver this letter to Applebloom, if they saw her then I can use their statement to prove that she didn't do it. We saw a stallion working at a desk, doing some paperwork and decided to ask him if he knew about the mail pony who delivered Applebloom's letter.

"Excuse me sir, are you in charge of mail distribution?" I asked

"Yes, that's me. My name is Paperback, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us who was supposed to deliver a message to mah sister."

"Okay, if you could hand me the letter I'll see who was supposed to deliver it."

I handed him the letter, and then he took out what looked like an address book and searched through it for a few seconds.

"Ah here it is, yep she says that she left yesterday at 3:00 and returned at 3:10"

"Only 10 minutes? For an entire days mail delivery? Mah word that's fast."

"Well, she is one of our best mail ponies and being a pegasus pony she can get around quite fast. If only she wasn't so scatterbrained, then she would be the perfect employee."

"So who is this mail pony?" I asked

"Oh that's easy, her name is…"

WOOOOOO! A loud whistle blew.

"Oh, quitting time. Sorry but the mail office is closed for today. Please come back tomorrow."

"Wait! You were saying…"

"Sorry pal, but I have a family to get home to. Please enjoy your day."

We walked out of the office, my head hung in defeat.

"Darn it! I was so close, that was the only lead we had."

"Don't worry Will, look at all the other stuff we found. You can still use that."

This raised my mood a bit "You're right AJ, I can't let this get me down. I still have a job to do and by my wings I'm going to do it!"

"HEY SLOWPOKES!" My train of thought was interrupted as a familiar voice yelled and quickly zoomed in front of us. It was Rainbow Dash.

"What is it RD?" Applejack asked

"Twilight sent me to come and find you two. She says that she has the spell done and wants us to meet up at the library."

"All right, we'll be there in a little bit."

"No time" Rainbow picked up Applejack and they both started flying away at top speeds.

"Hey! Wait for me." I ran as fast as I could but Rainbow was still too fast for me.

"_Curse her and her wings. Wait, I have wings too, I haven't flown before, but it's worth a try."_

As I ran I began to flap my wings in a rhythmic pattern up and down. I was able to lift myself roughly a foot of the ground but then plopped back down. Since I couldn't fly, I instead used my wings to push myself forward giving me a quick burst of speed. After a while of running, we finally made it back to the library. I was out of breath and Rainbow Dash and Applejack just made it inside.

"Will, what took you so long?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I…was…trying…to catch up…with you, but… you flew away. When this is over…you need to teach me…how to fly" I was tired from running so fast and far. I tried to catch my breath.

"Well, now that you're here I can begin the spell. Go stand over there by Granny Smith" Twilight said.

I moved over by Granny smith who was sitting opposite me on the floor.

"Before I begin, I want you to know that I've done my best to make this spell. Although, there may still be some problems."

"I don't care, if this is what it takes to save my friends than this is what I shall do." I was serious; this was the moment of truth.

Twilight began her spell. As her horn began to glow with a purple aura, the same happened to me and Granny smith. Then, the aura's connected and some kind of energy came out of Granny smith and started transferring to me. Then, I was enveloped in a bright light and that was all I could see.

When the light finally stopped, my vision became clear and I could see all of the girls staring at me. As I got up my legs felt stiff and my head was spinning.

"Easy there Will, your body isn't used to that much growth in a short time. Try and get your bearings."

It took a moment, but I could finally stand up straight. I felt much taller, stronger, and somehow smarter.

"Thank you Twilight…wow, I sound different." My voice had gotten much deeper, but that's to be expected.

"I can't believe it, the spell worked! At the last minute I thought I goofed it up and I was going to switch your age with Granny Smith's. Thankfully, I used my age as a stopping point so you wouldn't get too old."

"Well, if I'm as old as you then I might still be too young to help." I chuckled as I saw Twilight blush a little.

"Um Rarity, if you don't mind could you take my measurements now for that suit?"

"Huh? Oh, of course darling." She hesitated, she looked distracted and yet she was still looking at me. Was I distracting her? Was she checking me out? I never really made a connection with anyone in my life so I didn't really know.

In any case, she took my measurements.

"My word you've grown quite a lot in 10 years, you're about as big as Big Machintosh. Thank goodness you mentioned this earlier Twilight or the suit may not have fit him. Speaking of which darling, do you have any suggestions regarding the suits design?"

I thought about it for a moment and I decided to go with the classic suit choice of my favorite lawyer. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil in my mouth and quickly drew a picture.

"Okay, so there are three parts: The jacket, undershirt, and tie. The jacket is a dark blue, and the shirt that goes underneath it is white. As for the tie, can we make it red?"

"Hm, a little less fancy then I'm used to. It's so simple, yet functional and proper."

"Can you do it?" I asked

"Of course I can. I'll get started right away." Rarity walked out of the library.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Rainbow asked

I felt my stomach grumble "I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of hungry. Who's up for some food?"

"Sure, food sounds great. I know this place in town that makes great salads." Twilight said.

So I, Rainbow, and Twilight went out to get some food. I enjoyed the salad; it tasted fresher than a lot of the other vegetables back home. After we finished eating, Twilight and I headed back to the library. Since I had no place to sleep for the night she offered me her guest room, which I humbly accepted. After that I slept for the night, I would need my rest for the trial tomorrow.

**Whew! Long chapter. Next time, the trial begins who will come out on top? Will the truth be revealed? Please review and if you have any ideas please PM me. I love constructive criticism.**


	7. Court is in session

Chapter 7

I awoke in the morning, not in my own bed, not in my own body, and with a difficult task ahead of me. I think any sane person would be freaking out about it, but I was surprisingly calm. I don't know why, maybe it's because of the new friends I had made. They were all so kind, caring, accepting, and they trusted me even though we had just met (now I feel really bad about not telling them who I am, then again would they even believe me? Maybe I should save that for a later date.)

I walked downstairs to see Twilight and Spike eating breakfast.

"Good morning Will, how did you sleep?"

"Quite well actually, that bed was rather comfortable. Thank you for letting me stay the night, now if you don't mind I'll just get an apple and be out of your mane."

"Sure, there are some apples in the cupboard."

I went into the kitchen to see that there were about a dozen apples. I took two, one for now one for later. After eating the apple, I decided to leave.

"Thank you again for your hospitality Twilight, I'm going to go see rarity to see if my suit is done."

"It's no problem Will, good luck today. Wait, before you go I got you your attorney badge. You need it to be let inside the courthouse. I'll see you later."

She handed me my badge and I walked out of the library towards the carousel boutique. Thankfully, I remembered the location from yesterday. It didn't take me long to get there and as I walked in I could see Rarity had just finished working.

"Oh Will you're just in time. I just finished your suit for you. Come over here and we'll see how it looks on you."

I stepped over to here and saw my suit on a pony mannequin. She used her levitation to hand it to me and I slipped it on quite quickly (I'm used to wearing a shirt and vest, it was my school uniform.) When I finished putting it on I stepped over to a mirror and I must say I looked really good. The suit fit well, the colors were just like I wanted, and with this jacket and tie and my mane cut I was the embodiment of him… Phoenix Wright, the greatest defense attorney ever.

"Well what do you think? I worked a lot last night to get it finished but I think you'll find it to your liking."

I was still in awe about how good I looked "Rarity, you did a fantastic job! It's everything I could have asked for and more."

"Thank you darling. I must say, at first I questioned your decision on the design of the suit and the color. But now, seeing you wear it, it looks so sophisticated and elegant, yet also commanding and filled with character. It boldly states umm…"

"Hold it?"

"Yes! Hold It! I'm a figure of great importance and you will listen to what I have to say. It also goes wonderfully with your mane. The way it's styled back like that, so dynamic, intense, and daring. It just screams umm…

"Take that?"

"Exactly! Take that world; I can handle anything you throw at me so take your best shot! I must say you do look rather dashing."

I blushed a bit "Oh well thank you very much." I put on my attorney badge and my outfit was complete. I looked and felt like the pony version of Phoenix Wright.

"_This feels so cool! Yet also so right, maybe this wasn't just an accident that brought me here. Maybe I was meant to do this." _I thought

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed this I've got a shop to open and you have a trial to get to. I wish I could watch you but business must go on. Good luck young… I mean Mr. Will"

"Thank you Rarity, and don't worry I'll make sure that by the time this day is over Pinkie Pie will be throwing Applebloom a _you were found innocent party"_

I walked out of the Salon and off to the pony court house. I asked some people and found out it's on the other side of town. I rushed over there and prepared to do my job. When I reached the court house I was stopped by some guard ponies on the outside.

"Hold it. Only ponies with business are allowed in here today, a trial is going on shortly." One guard pony said

"I know. I'm the defendants lawyer please let me pass." I showed them my attorney badge; it was a bright yellow circle with little indents that made it look like a flower.

"Very well, enter."

I went inside the building, it was very sophisticated with a lot of polished floors and wooden support beams. There was a pony working a front desk, I decided to ask her where the trial would be held.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me where the Applebloom trial is being held?"

"Down in the hall, courtroom 3."

"Thank you." I walked down the hall to see the room with a big number three on the door. Since I had to wait I was only left with my thoughts.

"_Well, this is it. I have the safety of a child in my hands, and all I have to defend here is a few pieces of evidence which probably won't even get me very far, so I have to rely on revealing the truth through testimony. I should be sweating bullets right now, but I'm calm and collective. It's like I was meant to do this, to be a defense attorney, to be the next Phoenix Wright. Wait, that's it! Rainbow said I needed a nickname so I'll be-" _

"Well someone seems deep in thought" I was a bit surprised to see Rainbow, Twilight, and Applejack standing in front of me.

"Oh hi guys. Rainbow I was just thinking about you." Too late I realized what I said and I blushed as she had a weird look on her face.

"Wait! Not like that! I was just…I err-"I really couldn't say anything at this point "Anyway guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well Twilight and Rainbow came down for support and ah came to watch and bring Applebloom; she is mah sister after all." Applejack said

"Right." I said

"Now what were you saying before? Something about thinking about me?" Rainbow asked with a smirk on her face.

"It isn't like that! I thought about the nickname idea and I think I finally have one. You can call me-"

"Court will begin in two minutes. Will the defendant and her attorney please come inside?" The bailiff asked

"Well, that's your cue. Good luck Will, we'll be in the audience watching."

I nodded and walked through the courtroom doors with Applebloom by my side. The room looked exactly like I had imagined it would. There was a large wooden desk up front, assumingly for the judge. There were two smaller ones in the middle probably for me and the prosecution, and there were rows in the back for the audience as well as one in the back for Applebloom.

As I walked up to my podium I saw everyone else entering. First the audience members, then the bailiff, then the judge, and finally the prosecutor. He was a smaller stallion than me, he looked meek and he was balding even though he was only about 10 years older than me. As the people in the audience settled the courtroom was called to order.

"This court is now in session. The honorable judge Graymane presiding" the bailiff said

With one mighty swing of his gavel the judge started the trial. He was a much older stallion with a black coat, white mane, and long grey beard to make up for his lack of a mane.

"The trial will commence in the case of Diamond Tiara versus Applebloom."

"The prosecution is ready your honor." The prosecutor said in a somewhat raspy voice.

I guess it was my turn to respond "The defense is ready your honor."

"Quite right, now before this trial begins I understand that neither one of you have a great deal of experience. So, we'll start off with a simple exercise. Will the prosecution please state its name and the crime that took place?"

"_Whew, good this guy isn't very experienced. At least I'm not up against some super lawyer right off the bat." _

The prosecution began to talk "My name is Paynestake, and the crime in question took place yesterday. The defendant Applebloom is accused of kicking over a tree into the house of my client Diamond Tiara. Since she was almost hurt in the process and the damage to her house was rather large she demands compensation."

The judge mulled this over for a second. "Hm. Not a totally wrong move. The prosecution may call its first witness."

"I will call forward someone who saw the events first hand and can prove without a doubt that the defendant is guilty. The prosecution would like to call Diamond Tiara to the stand."

"_Right, Diamond Tiara isn't being a manipulative bitch I'll believe that when I see it. Now's probably my best chance to reveal that Diamond Tiara is lying to the court."_

"Very well, are you ready Mr.… um, I'm sorry I don't know your name. Will the defense please state its name for the court?"

"_Time to try out that new nickname I thought of."_

"You honor, my name is… Pegasus Wright, defense attorney!" I spoke with gusto. In my head that name sounded right, this is it this would be my new equestrian identity.

"Oh my, that's quite a name! Well Mr. Wright are you ready?"

"Yes, your honor." This was it. It's time to fight it out, right here right now. The bell has rung on this match and there's no turning back. I'll fight with all I have and come out on top. I will have justice for all.

**Things are about to get intense! Next time, Diamond Tiara takes the stand. Is William right that Applebloom is innocent or will it all come crashing down? Also, I would like to ask those of you who are fans of my story to help me come up with an idea of Will's cutie mark. He will get it after the trial but I'm not sure what it should be. Please give me any suggestions and I'll be sure to give said person credit if I pick it. Also, try to leave a name; it's hard to respond to an anonymous comment.**


	8. OBJECTION!

Chapter 8

Within a minute, Diamond Tiara stepped up to the podium. I hated her with every fiber of my being and I needed to prove that she was lying to the court.

"Please state you name and occupation." Payne said

"My name is Diamond Tiara and I'm in 's 2nd grade class."

"_Second grade? So that means Applebloom's only seven years. I hate that she has to go through this at such a young age."_

"Very well Ms. Tiara please testify what you saw on that day."

Certainly your honor. It's the least I can do to help convict these little blanks who think they can try and ruin my house."

"_Ugh. I can't wait to prove her wrong." _

Testimony: "**I was sitting in the middle of my room, playing with my toys. Suddenly, out of nowhere a giant tree branch fell into my room and almost crushed me. I looked out my window to see what had happened. That's when I saw those three blank flanks, Applebloom kicked over the tree and tried to hurt me I saw her**."

"Hmm. Very concise evidence. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

"_All right, let's see what about her testimony was odd."_ I thought for a moment then it hit me.

"HOLD IT!" I proclaimed _"That was so cool! I always wanted to do that!" _

"Mr. Paynestake, if the defendant was seen with two other fillies why aren't they here? They could come down, testify what they saw Applebloom do, and this trial could be over much sooner."

"It's a school day Mr. Wright. Those two fillies had school today, so we could only bring down those who were directly involved in this case." He said

"_Yeah right. There's no way he just got paid a little more to look the other way and completely neglect the filly's testimony. She totally saw those two there and knew they could prove her innocent. Or… maybe she didn't, that's it!"_

"OBJECTION!" I boldly stated it as I outstretched my hoof_. "Yay! My first objection, now it's getting good."_

"Diamond Tiara, you said that you were in the middle of the room when the tree fell correct?"

"Yes."

I slammed my hooves on the desk "Then there's no possible way you could have seen Applebloom!"

The crowd started muttering to themselves until Graymane banged his gavel on the table "Order! Mr. Wright what are you talking about?"

"It's simple your honor. After the tree fell the branch got stuck in the window and completely obstructed the view. Even if she saw out the window, there's no way she could have seen through the branch and all those leaves."

This statement left Diamond speechless "Urggh. Why you…"

"OBJECTION!" Payne stake yelled "This means nothing, maybe she saw Applebloom before she kicked down the tree."

I shook my head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Your honor, do you have a picture of the house?"

He reached underneath the desk "Yes, here you go." He levitated it over to me and I picked it up with my hoof. Thankfully, this picture was taken after the tree fell so it's easier to see.

"If you look at the tree that got knocked over, you'll see that it's parallel to the window."

"Oh I get it! That means… um, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that for the tree to knock into the window. Applebloom would have to have stood directly behind it." I slammed my hooves on the desk "And if she was right behind the tree, Diamond Tiara couldn't see her!"

Once again, the crowd started talking to themselves until the judge hit his gavel.

"Order! Order! This certainly is interesting. Mr. Wright, do you have anything else you'd like to point out?"

"One more thing your honor, I'd like the court to look at where the branches knocked into the window. Does anything strike you as odd?"

"Not especially. The top branches are stuck in the window, what more is there?"

"That's exactly it your honor. Only the top branches knocked into the window, not the tree itself. Now let me ask you this, how does a 4 foot tall filly knock over a tree branch on the top of a 10 foot tall tree?"

The judge as well as Paynestake looked surprised. They were starting to see the truth of the matter.

"Ms. Tiara, the defense has made some excellent points. If you couldn't see the defendant beforehand how did you know it was her who knocked down that tree?"

Diamond looked shocked for a moment. "I..uh… because I saw her and her friends follow me to my home."

"Hm. Please testify this for the court."

"_Excellent! Now she's just trying to cover her tracks. If I can break her testimony that should be more than enough for the court."_

Witness testimony: "**I was walking home from school that day when I saw them. It was Applebloom and her friends, they followed me to my home and they planned to kick over the tree into the house I know it!"**

"_Pft! Too easy, she's already tripping herself up."_ I thought

"Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness." Graymane said.

"Thank you your honor. But, I'm afraid I can't point out the flaws in that statement… because the statement itself is a flaw!" I boldly exclaimed.

This caused the court to stir once more. The judge banged his gavel twice.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright that is a bold claim, please explain yourself."

"Well, first of all we need to ask ourselves why. Let's stop for a moment and just say for the sake of conversation that Applebloom did kick over that tree, why would she do that? This isn't some small thing, there has to be a motive. Maybe she was provoked, maybe someone did something to her… someone like you!"

Diamond looked at me in disbelief "What? I would never…"

"Then why would Applebloom do this Diamond? There must be a reason. Did you do something to her that could cause her to do this?"

Diamond Tiara looked nervous, she didn't want to answer and I knew it. Thankfully, the judge got her to talk

"Ms. Tiara you will answer the defense's question. Did you do anything to Applebloom which would cause her to lash out like this?"

"OBJECTION!" Paynestake cried out in his annoyingly high pitched voice. "Your honor I don't see how this is relevant to the case."

"It's very important. For someone to be convicted of a crime we must know who did it, how they did it, and why they did it. Isn't that right your honor?"

He nodded "That is true. Well Ms. Tiara?"

She shrunk in her chair, she really didn't want to confess "All right fine! I may have gotten annoyed at those three and threatened to expose their secrets to Ponyville if they didn't do what I say."

The courtroom was shocked with what she said, causing them to talk between themselves. The judge banged his gavel on the table asking for silence.

"Order in the court! Ms. Tiara this is very serious. Divulging some pony's personal information is frowned upon in many places including here in Ponyville."

"OBJECTION!" Paynestake said "Your honor, all the defense has done is prove a theory of why Applebloom would do something like this. In fact, I think this hurts his case more than helps."

I shook my head no. "On the contrary my dear prosecutioner, this actually helps me. I told you why she would want to do something to Diamond Tiara and why she would be seen there. But, I have evidence that proves that Applebloom didn't kick over that tree."

The judge looked shocked "Oh my really? I mean… show us this decisive evidence Mr. Wright."

"_I have to be honest with myself. There is a very slim chance this will work or if it's even relevant. But, I need to try I need some kind of evidence and not just theories. I have a hunch…gulp' I just hope I'm right."_

"The evidence that proves that Applebloom didn't kick down the tree is this."

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the roll of toilet paper. Everyone looked at me for a second like I was crazy.

"It's… a roll of toilet paper. What's the meaning of this?" I could tell Graymane wasn't in a mood to joke so I got straight to my "point".

"This roll of paper was found near Diamond's house. Close to where the path ends in her front yard. My theory is that Applebloom didn't want to try and harm Diamond Tiara just TP her house to let get back at her and have a laugh for herself. But in the end she couldn't do it, she ditched the plan and the TP and left."

The judge thought about this for a moment "Hmm. It's an interesting theory, but we cannot call this conclusive unless the defendant admits it."

I looked over at Applebloom, she looked nervous like she had just been found out, which I guess she kind of has. I needed to calm her down so she could help me, so I whispered to her.

"Applebloom, it's okay. If you admit that you just wanted to TP her house you won't get in trouble, it'll help me help you."

She thought about it for a little longer before she spoke.

"Yes. I did try to TP her house. She was being so mean to me I just wanted to do something. But, in the end even though she was really mean I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I only meant to TP her house; I would never try to harm her."

"_I think that's it. That seals the deal and proves and proves that she didn't do it; they heard it straight from the horse's mouth. Oh… glad I'm just thinking this, that could have been awkward" _I thought.

"Hm. Very well, I think that's enough. With this testimony I believe that…

"OBJECTION!" Paynestake said. God, his voice was so annoying I don't think I could stand much more of it.

"Your honor, this means nothing! This isn't solid evidence, for all we know that filly is lying!"

"Mr. Payne! I am both shocked and offended that you think my client is lying even after she's been sworn under oath. What could she possibly have to gain from that?" I asked

"Quite a lot actually. She has an alibi for why she couldn't commit the crime and yet all you have is a few measly points and conjectures to back it up without anyone else seeing what went on. Doesn't that sound even the tiniest bit fishy to you?" He said

As much as I wanted to dent him, he was right there was no pony else who saw what happened.

"Mr. Wright, if you can't think of someone else who may have witnessed this crime than your points are dead in the water, and I will decide the fate of this trial right here and now." Graymane said

I couldn't believe this all this hard work, all the clawing and fighting for innocence and I still wouldn't get it. I felt utterly useless. I hung my head low.

"_I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Rarity, I'm sorry Twilight, I'm sorry Rainbow, and I'm so sorry Applebloom. I thought I could help you, I thought I had a chance. I just don't know what went wrong, I just…"_

Then suddenly thoughts came rushing to me...

"_A forgetful mail pony…" "She is one of our best mail ponies, being a pegasus helps…" "If only she wasn't so scatterbrained…"_

"_That's it! I know who the mail pony is!"_

"HOLD IT!" I exclaimed "Your honor, there was another witness that day. Someone who saw Applebloom and can prove she didn't do it."

"Tell me Mr. Wright, who is this pony?"

"_I hope I'm right about this."_ I thought "It was the local mail pony Ditzy Doo! I request that we bring her down here for testimony."

"Very well Mr. Wright, but if this leads us nowhere I'm convicting Applebloom on the spot. Do you understand?" he asked

"Yes your honor" I nodded.

He banged his gavel on the desk "Very well, the court will take a 15 minute recess while we get Ms. Doo down here. Court is adjourned."

**Whew! That was a close one. What happens next? Will Williams's hunch pay off? Did Ditzy (Derpy) really see Applebloom that day? All will be revealed next time. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, there is still time to vote for Will's cutie mark, but time grows thin so make it quick. Until then, have a happy Easter.**


	9. The verdict

**It took quite a while to write this chapter. I spent hours on it, but it was totally worth it for all you guys. I want to thank each and every one of you personally for all the support and likes I've gotten. I'm filled with so much happiness from all the support I want to just bounce up and down uncontrollably, now I know how Pinkie Pie feels.**

**Also, the vote has been cast and the person responsible for Wills cutie mark is… Golden Sky the Alicorn! Thank you for your awesome idea and for being one of my first supporters. So what mark did she pick? You'll all have to read and find out, and if you don't like it… Too bad! I'm writing this story and I chose what I liked the best.**

**Well, that's enough mindless banter by me, on with the story!**

Chapter 9

They let everyone out of the room for 15 minutes while they got Ditzy down here (I know a lot of people call her Derpy but I always thought Ditzy was a nicer name) While we waited I got a chance to talk to Applebloom about what she thought.

"So Applebloom, how're you doing?" I asked

"I…I'm okay."

"What's wrong? You sound nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous, I'm in big trouble! Honestly, I don't know how you're so calm." She sounded really worried. I needed to calm her down.

"I have to be calm, cause if I'm not I might mess things up and I know you don't want that. But why are you so nervous? I know you didn't do it."

"Yeah, but every pony else thinks I did." She looked really sad. This whole thing was really taking a toll on her.

"Not every pony. Besides me, there's Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and your big sister Applejack. They believe in you and if they have no reason not to believe you then neither should I."

She looked up at me, I saw hope in her eyes so I knew I was getting through "Really?"

"Of course Applebloom. If your big sister believes you then you have nothing to fear, in fact she's the whole reason why I'm here."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She told me about your problem and I didn't want to see such a sweet and innocent filly like yourself get in trouble. So I asked if I could help, they said yes, and now I'm gonna make sure that every pony in Ponyville knows you're innocent. And when this is all over Pinkie is gonna throw you an awesome party."

I tussled her mane a little and that caused her to smile. I'm glad she was feeling better, heck her cute little smile even made me feel better.

"And you want to know something else? I think Diamond Tiara is only doing this cause she's a big meany." I said which caused her to giggle.

"Yeah, she is mean to me and my friends because we don't have our cutie marks yet." She said

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Look at me; I don't have my cutie mark either." I showed her my flank and that I didn't have my cutie mark either. Thankfully, the suit Rarity made me only covered my front half, leaving my back half exposed, probably to make room for my wings.

"Hey, you're right! You don't have a cutie mark either and you're as old as my sister." She said

"Yeah well, I guess I just haven't found my special talent yet."

"Hey, I know. You can come meet my friends and we'll help you find out what your special talent is. We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders and that's our job."

I grinned at her antics. I remembered she did this all the time in the show. If anything made this filly excited it was the thought of getting her cutie mark. "I'd like that a lot. Now let's go and win this trial!"

"Yeah!"

They let people back into the room shortly after my little pep- talk with Applebloom. I was filled with new found vigor and drive and I was ready to win this for both of us. Once we all took our seats the judge started the show.

"The court will now reconvene from our short break. Mr. Wright, since you requested Ms. Doo's appearance in court you will be in charge of questioning her." Graymane said

"Understood your honor."

Ditzy came up to the stand. She had her bleach blond mane, her gray coat, and her slightly crooked eyes. It was so cool to see her up close, but I knew I had to stay focused; after all I was the one starting the questions.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." I said

"My name is Derpy Hooves and right now I'm answering you questions."

I wanted to both cringe and laugh at that comment "No Ms. Hooves, not what your occupied with, I meant your job."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so? I'm a mail pony. I deliver mail all around Ponyville."

"And were you delivering mail yesterday?"

"Yes, I was. I work six days a week. It's a lot of work but I enjoy doing it, besides every pony needs their mail."

"While you were delivering mail yesterday, did you see Applebloom?"

"Why yes I did! I see a lot of ponies while I'm out although I rarely have a chance to talk."

"Will you please tell the court what happened when you saw Applebloom on that day?"

"Sure. That's why I'm here right? You don't need to ask."

Witness Testimony: **"It was a normal day of flying around delivering mail. I was getting up when I saw Applebloom walking around and I had a letter for her so I decided to give it to her there. But, when I reached into the bag I couldn't find the letter so I flew off and continued my delivery route."**

"Well Mr. Wright, do you think this has something to do with the case at hand?" Graymane asked

"_I'm not sure about this, but if I admit defeat now there's nothing left to go on." _"You honor, this testimony will help close this case!"

"Hm…very well, if you're so sure then please continue."

"_Alright, let's see… what's odd about her statement?"_ I thought for a moment then I had an idea.

"HOLD IT!" I exclaimed "What did you mean when you said you were getting up?"

"Well, while I was flying around I saw this really cute dog. It was rolling around in the grass and playing and I guess I got distracted because the next thing I knew I knocked into this tree and fell down. I was stunned for a minute but then I got up and that's when I saw Applebloom."

"_She smacked into a tree? Could it be…?"_

Paynestake spoke up "Your honor, clearly the defense had no idea's and is stalling for time. I suggest we speed up this trial."

"Hm. The prosecution has a point. Mr. Wright, if you don't have a point please stop your questions."

"Actually your honor I have a point. But first, I must ask one more question to Ms. Hooves."

"Ugh. Very well, but only one more question then you will make your final statement."

"Thank you your honor. Now Derpy, are you one hundred percent positive that you had that letter with you when you left the post office?"

"Of course I am! It's in our mail pony code. Section 6 article 9 subsections 2.5, every mail pony must be one hundred and ten percent certain that every piece of mail is accounted for and delivered."

That answer just gave me the firepower I needed to end this case. "Well then, I believe that finishes this trial."

"OBJECTION!" God, I hated his stupid shrill voice. I'm glad that I would be able to shut him up after this.

"Mr. Wright, what you just asked the witness has nothing to do with the trial at hand. How exactly does this finish it as you say?"

I looked at Paynestake with a smug smirk on my face, hooves at my sides. For once I knew exactly what would happen

"The testimony of Derpy Hooves proves that Applebloom didn't knock over that tree due to two pieces of evidence. The first is her statement, she said that she bumped into something when she wasn't looking, specifically a tree. Now, Ms. Hooves is known for being one of the fastest mail ponies at that office, so we can assume she was flying fast that day."

"Well yeah, I guess I was flying pretty fast when I bumped into that tree." Derpy said

"Exactly, so fast that when she crashed into that tree… she knocked the branch over!"

Everyone was shocked; they were in an uproar before the judge calmed everyone down with three might swings from his gavel

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, this is a very serious accusation. Do you have anything tying Miss Hooves to the scene that day?"

I nodded. "Yes I do your honor. The evidence that proves Derpy was there is…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the letter addressed to Applebloom.

"This is a letter addressed to Applebloom. I found it inside the tree whose branches had fallen over that same day. Derpy, is this the letter you were supposed to deliver?"

"Yeah. That's it! I'm glad you found it." Derpy said

"Mr. Wright, by submitting this evidence are you saying that Derpy Hooves knocked over those branches and not Applebloom?"

I nodded "That's what I'm saying. However, Derpy didn't mean to hurt Diamond Tiara in the process. This makes the incident nothing more than a misunderstanding and not an act of violence. I suggest that with this new evidence we declare my client Applebloom not guilty."

"And what of Ms. Hooves?" Graymane asked

"Well, Derpy didn't mean to harm Diamond Tiara, and Diamond's family can more than pay for the damages. I suggest that as a punishment we only ask Ms. Hooves to help with the rebuilding process."

"That's sound quite fair to me. Are you alright with these conditions Ms. Hooves?"

"Yes I am. I'm really sorry that I hurt someone's house so I'm more than happy to help rebuild it, that's only fair."

The judge seemed satisfied with this answer "Very well, with the evidence supplied by the defense, this court deems the defendant Applebloom…"

"OBJECTION!" Once again that word rang through the courtroom, but this time it didn't come from me or Paynestake, instead it was Diamond Tiara.

"This is ridiculous! It has to be Applebloom there's no way it could be anyone else."

"Ms. Tiara the defense just proved that Applebloom wasn't responsible for this."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you check the facts again you old fool?" She sounded pissed.

"Mr. Paynestake, could you please get you client under control before I hold her in contempt of court?"

Paynestake tried to talk to her, but he sounded meek and afraid "Now Diamond Tiara, please calm down and-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I refuse to calm down. That blank flank over there is guilty, I know it! Whenever some pony is on my case, it's always those blank flanks! They say I'm so mean, maybe if they had a cutie mark I wouldn't be so mean to them because they aren't special!"

"_God! She will not shut up. How can she spew such venomous words? I don't even… wait!"_

"OBJECTION" I shouted "Diamond Tiara, are you saying that because Applebloom lacks a cutie mark she is responsible for this crime. Even ignoring what I just told you?"

"YES!" She screamed

"Your honor, I would like to accuse the witness… of racial profiling!"

Everyone in the courtroom looked shocked that I could say such a thing.

"MR WRIGHT! How dare you, that's just… that's…"

"Your honor, I know it may sound far-fetched, rude, and even hot headed but please hear me out. The definition of racial profiling is the practice of substituting skin color for evidence as grounds for suspicion. We in this courtroom today may all be different colors, but Applebloom is unique and Diamond Tiara is using that as a bad thing to convict her of a crime she didn't commit."

The judge looked stunned "Um… I, you're right! She is acting very out of turn. What should we do? This is a serious matter."

"Well, Ponyville hasn't had a problem like this since we stopped being afraid of Zecora. I suggest that we teach Diamond Tiara respect for others by having her do community service for 3 weeks, helping out other ponies."

"Hm. That does seem like a suitable punishment, very well the court agrees to these conditions."

"What? You can't do this to me; do you know who I am? My daddy is the richest stallion in town he…"

"Bailiff, please get Ms. Tiara out of here and get her under control."

The bailiff dragged Diamond Tiara out of the room and the judge made his finishing speech.

"Well, due to the 'ahem' actions of the opposition and the evidence supplied by the defense, this court finds the defendant Applebloom, not guilty."

The whole room exploded with a joyous energy. Ponies were cheering and I think I saw some confetti come down.

"That is all, court is adjourned!"

We all walked out of the courtroom but I think no pony was as happy as me. I just one my first real trial with only secondhand experience at my side, I felt really proud of myself. After Applebloom and I got out of the room, all of the girls came in and gave me a huge group hug. They were so proud of me, eventually we all separated…except for Rainbow Dash who held on the longest.

"Um…Rainbow, you can let me go now if you want." I said

She noticed that no one else was holding on and she backed away "Oh right, sorry…"

"_Why does she look so nervous? Wait, is she blushing? Hold on, am I blushing? Curse you adult romantic feelings! Although, it was nice." I thought_

"Thank you very much Will, I owe you" Said Applejack

"You were absolutely splendid darling." Said Rarity

"You were fantastic!" Yelled Pinkie

"You did great Will" Twilight said

"Um...you did great Will. I mean… if you really think that." Fluttershy said reluctantly.

"You did awesome in there Will" Rainbow said.

I smiled at all their support. "Thanks guys, but I'm not just Will anymore. After this trial I feel like a brand new stallion, I feel like this is what I'm meant to do with my life, I feel drawn to the court, and I feel the need to help all ponies with their problems. I want justice, and that's what I'll get. From this point forward, I shall be… Pegasus Wright, defense attorney!"

They all had a look of awe on their face "Now that's 20% cooler! Nicely done." Rainbow exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the room. At first nobody knew what it was, but then they saw it was coming from me.

"Will look you have a cutie mark!" Twilight said

I looked down at my flank and there it was my very own cutie mark! It was scale of justice with a Yin-Yang symbol in the middle

"That's so cool! But what is it?" Rainbow asked

After looking at it I found out what it represents "I think that the Scale represents the justice system and my love for being a defense attorney. But the ying-yang symbol represents order and balance; I won't just defend the innocent but fight against the evil. At least that's what I think it means."

I was so proud of myself, not only did I defend an innocent filly but everyone was super excited that I got my cutie mark, well except for Applebloom.

"Hey Applebloom what's wrong? We're out of that court room now you should be celebrating." I said

She looked down at the floor "I know… it's just what Diamond Tiara said. About how I caused her to act like this."

I immediately shook my head no "Applebloom, what Diamond Tiara said has nothing to do with you. She needed someone to take her anger out on, and she chose you just because you're different. But there's nothing wrong with being different, in fact you should be glad that you're so amazing and unique. It's easy to just join in with what every pony else is doing, but it's hard to be your own mare."

She looked at me with those big orange eyes and she smiled. Then she ran up and hugged me around my front legs. "Thank you Will. I'm sorry that Tiara caused you this trouble though."

"Hey, don't worry about it. In fact, I should be thanking you for what you've done for me. Without you, I wouldn't have realized my special talent, plus I taught Diamond Tiara what for."

"Yeah, and I'm glad she got what she deserved, but I was really looking forward to showing you to my friends and helping you earn your cutie mark." She said

"Well, I may have a cutie mark, but I would be more than happy to help you and your friends find yours." I said

"Okay, that sounds nice."

As we were all catching up on the day's events, I saw some pony walk up to me. He looked older than me, he was wearing a vest, and his cutie mark were bags of money. I may have seen him only once in the show but I knew he was Filthy Rich, the father of Diamond Tiara. He looked like he was staring me down so I decided to talk to him and see what he wants.

"Hello, you must be Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich right? Look before you say anything I'm really sorry about today, I didn't mean to be so harsh to your daughter, I know that-"

He put his hoof up and stopped me from talking "No need to apologize, I know that you were just doing your job, and I also know that my daughter got very out of control and tried to blame another filly for something that didn't happen. Frankly, I think I should be apologizing to you."

"_Ugh, how many times am I gonna make this speech today?" _ "You don't need to apologize sir, in a way your daughter did more harm than good. I was able to realize my skills, I helped defend an innocent filly, and I made a ton of life-long friends."

"Well, I still feel like I owe you something so here…" He tossed me a small bag. I looked inside and I saw around 100 bits.

"Um, shouldn't you be paying the prosecutor you hired?"

"I already have. Consider this my personal thanks, for your effort and skill, and for acting calmly towards my daughter. But, this is also my way of saying we will never speak of this again."

I gulped a bit nervously "You have my word" I said

He walked off and I rejoined my new friends.

"Well, I made new friends, got my cutie mark, grew up 10 years, got a new job as a defense attorney, and got paid all in two days. There isn't anything else that could make this day better."

"Duh! Of course there is! I 'm going to throw Applebloom a party for being found innocent and I'm going to throw you a party for getting your cutie mark. 'GASP!' maybe I could do both on the same day and throw a mega party!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Well, it's been a rough day for everyone and I think we could do with some rest." Twilight said

I would agree with her until I realized "Oh...um, there's just one problem with that. I…kind of don't have a place of my own. Remember Twilight, I had to crash at your house last night."

"Oh my gosh! You're right I'm sorry, so where will you stay then?"

"_Hm… I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I could ask one of the girls if I could crash with them, but who? I already stayed with Twilight so that's out. I couldn't stand living all frou-frou with Rarity, Pinkie Pie doesn't exactly have a lot of space, Applejack already has a ton of people living in her home, and Fluttershy… actually there's nothing wrong with that, but I think I'd prefer…"_

"Um, Rainbow… I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if I crash at you place for a while." I asked

She looked a bit uncomfortable, but eventually she spoke "Sure. I have a spare bedroom in my house. I wouldn't mind that much since you helped us out and all…but there might be a problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's a cloud house and while you may be able to walk on the clouds you can't get airborne. So I'm going to have to teach you how to fly."

"Really? I get to learn to fly? Yes, oh my gosh I'm so excited…"

Quickly realizing my outburst I calmed down... "Um, I mean yeah that would be great. Come on; let's go teach me how to fly."

We walked out of the courthouse. _"SQUEEE! I'm so excited to fly."_

**Whew! That was a LONG chapter, sorry about that. Again, thank you Golden Sky for your idea and I hope that everyone has a great Easter. Next time, Will takes flight.**


	10. Wings and hearts soar

Chapter 10

After leaving the courthouse, Rainbow Dash took me to an empty field to help me learn to fly.

"Alright, before we get started I need to know what I'm dealing with. Show me how high you can get." Rainbow said

Moving my wings was…odd. I could feel it on my back like you feel your arms at your sides, but I couldn't feel myself moving them. It's like moving your eyeballs, you can feel that they're moving but you don't feel yourself moving them. In any case, I flapped my wings in succession with each other, and ascended as high as I could. I managed to get about three feet before my wings gave in and I flopped down to the ground.

"Hmm, that was pretty bad for a stallion of your size." Rainbow said

"Hey, I may have the body of a 25 year old stallion but I still have the mind of a 15 year old colt. Although, I will admit, the change has left me faster, stronger, and I have new thoughts and new feelings… in any case, what's the first step?" I asked

"Well, first off you're just flapping your wings to keep you in the air. You need to put more push behind them to get yourself up and then just use them to keep you from going down. Try that."

I did as Rainbow said; I flapped my wings this time but with more force. After two or three flaps I was now 6 feet in the air and I managed to stay there.

"Cool. How is it that I'm not falling to the ground if I'm flapping my wings less?"

"I'm not sure, something about pegasi having lighter bones than earth ponies. I don't know I never really paid attention to all that sciency stuff."

"_Wouldn't surprise me"_ "All right, what's next?" I asked

"Well first see if you can get a bit higher."

So I kept flapping my wings and I went up and up until I was about 30 feet in the air. I had never been up that high before and it was very beautiful, you could see the field stretch across the land, all the ponies going about their daily business, and I was so high up I could touch the clouds. I saw Rainbow fly up next to me.

"Do you ever get tired of this view?" I asked

"Nope. It's one of the upsides of being a pegasus. Now for your next lesson, to actually fly you need to shift your weight in one direction, lean your body in that way, and keep on flapping. If all goes well you should be able to fly and stay aloft."

I followed her advice. I looked in one direction, leaned my body forward and felt myself moving. I outstretched my back hooves and started flying around in a superman like fashion. It was so amazing, I wasn't moving very fast but it has always been people's dreams to fly by themselves and I was living it. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice I was descending. I eventually crashed into the ground leaving a small trail of disturbed earth behind me. It hurt landing on the ground like that, but I got up none the worse for wear. As I got up I could see Rainbow Dash giggling to herself

"Smooth landing, Will" She said

"Hey, give me a break. It was my first flight so it isn't going to be perfect. Now let's get back up there and…Ow."

I tried to extend my wings to take flight again but I suddenly felt them vend in the wrong direction and it really hurt. Rainbow continued her giggling

"Man, you only crash once and already you have a sprained wing. Don't worry, you just bent your wing the wrong way, here let me help you."

Rainbow walked up next to me and started grabbing my wings with her hooves. At first, it was a little uncomfortable but then when she started straightening them out it felt really good.

"_Oooh, that's nice. Is this what a dog feels like when they get their ear scratched? No wonder they like it so much."_

Eventually she stopped, and my wings felt so good, they felt refreshed and they seemed to have a little more poof in them.

"Well that feels much better. Thank you so much Rainbow, now if you'll excuse me."

Without warning I took off into the air. At first I shot straight up and then started flying around freely. I was flying faster now; I couldn't really judge the speed. But, within a few seconds of me flying of Rainbow was in my face.

"_Hmm, despite all her bragging she is rather fast. That's one of the things I like about her."_

"Wow. Where are you going? I still have stuff to teach you."

"Like what? I already know how to fly."

"Yeah, but you need to prepare for emergencies."

"Really Rainbow? Wow, I didn't think you cared about safety."

"Hey, I may be tough enough to take a crash head on but some ponies just don't. So, I'm gonna teach you about crash safety, follow me."

We both descended onto the ground and we walked further into the field. After a while we made it to the edge, and I was staring down a cliff, which lead into a forest.

"All right, this cliff is about 100 feet of the ground." Rainbow stated

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked

"Recover"

I didn't have time to question her as she pushed me off the cliff into the forest below. At first I was flailing about, falling extremely fast but I knew I had to calm down and save myself. So I extended my wings while falling and I used the current to carry me upward and glide up. Once I had lost momentum I flapped my wings to carry me back up to the top of cliff.

"Nice job ace, I honestly expected you to crash into the forest but I was pleasantly surprised when you didn't. Good job."

"You know, part of me wants to be so angry at you right now for pushing me off a cliff." I stared daggers at her, but then pulled her in a headlock and gave her a noogie "But the rest of me wants to thank you for it. That was educational, life-endangering, and exhilarating!"

"Hey, stop it come on." She struggled and eventually got free of me. "Well now that you can fly how about we head to my house. I'm tired and I could use a nap."

"Alright sleepy pony, let's see who makes it to your house first."

I rushed off in one direction taking flight and flying off in a hurry. I rushed off flying as fast as I could until Rainbow caught up with me.

"Um, you know I love a good race as much as the next pony but you're flying the wrong way."

I had a look of embarrassment on my face "Oh, right. You should probably show me where it is before I challenge you to a race. So, where to?"

Rainbow flew off and I followed behind. I managed to keep up with her and we shortly arrived at her cloud home. It was nice, although much a much bigger home than one pegasus needed.

"Welcome to casa de dash. Where the rooms are fluffy, the view is great…"

"…and the company is even better." I said

Rainbow chuckled "Yeah, and that works both ways. Well… let me show you to your room."

She led me through the house until we came to small room down the hall. She opened it up and it looked like a guest room.

"So, this is where you'll be staying. It's got everything you need, bed for sleeping, closet to keep your suit in, and there's a bathroom down the hall on your left. There's also a kitchen if you're hungry."

I wondered how a bathroom works if we're in the clouds, but I didn't think about it that much.

"Thanks Rainbow, it's really nice of you to have me here and I really appreciate it."

"No problem Will. I think I'm gonna like having you here. You're smart, cool, upstanding, and since you've grown up you're kind of cute."

She began to move closer, and gave me a small kind of hug. It was like the one she gave me before but it felt…different. I felt this warm sensation going through my body, and I felt my legs shake and my wings begin to move by themselves

"Oh my, they've never done." I said

"Well, I'm gonna go take my nap. See you in a bit Will."

"Yeah, actually a nap sounds good. I think I'll have one to."

I walked down to my bedroom, put my suit in the closet and lay down on the bed. Since it was made of cloud it was super comfortable, and I fell asleep quite quickly, thinking of my day, my new life, my new friends and especially Rainbow.

**Okay, in all honesty this isn't my best chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think about my dash of romance 'wink' 'wink'. Next time… okay I don't know what I'll do next time; give me some time to think.**


	11. An average day in the life of a pegasus

Chapter 11

I awoke sometime early in the morning, usually I enjoy sleeping in late but today I felt the urge to get up early. When I got up I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9:15, I went into the living room and I didn't see anypony else.

"_I guess Rainbow is still asleep, she does like to nap a lot. Maybe I can surprise her and make breakfast." _ I thought.

I went in the kitchen and looked in her fridge. _"Wait, how is there a fridge in a cloud house? There shouldn't be any… oh right; pegasi can make clouds summon lightning. I guess she's her own generator that's kind of awesome."_

I found some eggs in the fridge and decided to use those. When I was growing up, cooking became a kind of hobby for me so I knew my way around a kitchen. I took some of the eggs, put them on a stove (I'm guessing that was also electric although why there's a stove I have no idea) and made some scrambled eggs.

Rainbow got up at around 10:00, her mane was all frizzy and she had bags under her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy pony, I made breakfast." I said

"Well excuse me if I don't enjoy getting up early in the morning."

"Hey don't get me wrong, I enjoy sleeping in as much as the next pony but I thought I'd get up a bit earlier and make breakfast."

Once the eggs were done I made two plates for Rainbow and myself and we sat down at a table and ate. I could tell she was enjoying them.

"Mm, Will these are really good." She said

"It's nothing special just scrambled eggs. But you know what goes well with eggs? Juice, I think I saw some juice in the fridge."

I went to the fridge to get some juice, but then I noticed some strange rainbow liquid in a jar. I pulled it out of the fridge

"What's this?"

"It's rainbow water. Sometimes when we make a rainbow it ends up in a lake, and when the two mix you get rainbow water."

I was intrigued and I wanted to try some of it for myself. I unscrewed the cap with my hooves (somehow) and was about to take a sip when Rainbow tried to stop me.

"Wait!" She said

"What?"

"No wait its okay, go ahead."

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well, rainbow water is tough stuff and on younger filly's it's quite unpleasant. I was going to stop you because you have the brain of a 15 year old but you should be able to handle it with the body of a 25 year old."

"Hey, I may be young on the inside but I have grown wiser. Besides, this stuff doesn't look too dangerous."

I started drinking the water, and oh boy was it strong. There were a ton of flavors going on at once, it felt spicy, cooling, sweet, savory, and fresh all at the same time, and it was practically overwhelming.

"Wow that is one stiff drink." I said

"Yeah, it's a favorite for pegasi parties because of how strong it is, although too much messes with your head."

After finishing breakfast I put the plates in the sink, brushed my mane, and got ready to start the day.

"So Rainbow, what're you doing today?" I asked

"I'm working for the weather patrol. I have to go clear some clouds away so we can have a nice sunny day. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to make some posters about my defense attorney services in case people need help. That way, they don't have to find me and I can come to them."

"That sounds good."

"Well, I'll be off have a good day."

"You to."

I stepped out the door and fell forward. Then, in mid-air I extended my wings and glided above the city. When I landed I went into a store, got some paper, quills and ink, then I went and made my signs. I hung it up in the town square, the sign read:

**In trouble with the law? Need a defense attorney? Then contact Pegasus Wright: defense attorney, he'll make sure that you get what you deserve, justice for the innocent and convictions for the guilty. Please send a letter to 7-12 Cumulus Avenue regarding where to meet to discuss the details. Payment will be decided later.**

I was hoping that would attract attention to my new business. Then again, Ponyville is a pretty peaceful place so I didn't expect a lot of problems. By the time I had finished it was around 1:00 in the afternoon so I decided to get some lunch. I walked around town and made my way to Sugarcube corner, where I saw Pinky working behind the counter.

"Hey there Willie, how're you doing?" Pinkie asked

"I'm doing pretty well pinkie, I just came in to get some lunch. Do you have any cupcakes?"

"Of course I have cupcakes, what flavor would you like? I have chocolate, vanilla, chocolate and vanilla, strawberry, banana walnut, rainbow, cherry, apple, and my personal favorite pink."

There were a lot of choices "uum, I guess I'll take chocolate."

"Chocolate it is, that'll be two bits."

She put the cupcake in a bag, then I gave her the two bits and she handed the bag to me. I ate it and it tasted phenomenal, the chocolate was so rich and creamy, it was more delicious than any dessert I had ever tasted at home. I didn't really have much else to do so I decided to practice my flight training. I did some flights around town, wing pushups, elevation, and diving. At the end I made 30 flights around the city in an hour, I could do around 50 wing pushups without getting tired, I reached a maximum elevation of about 30,000 feet, and I'm not sure how fast I can dive because I crashed into the ground and forgot how fast I was going.

I admit, it was a pretty uneventful day, but soon injustice would rear its ugly head and you can bet that Pegasus Wright will be there to stop it.

**Okay, so maybe this chapter was just filler but it takes time for me to come up with court cases, plus I was sick for the past three days so I couldn't really come up with a lot of original and hard hitting stuff. As usual any support, reviews, and suggestions are welcome. I would also like to hear any ideas you have for future cases, what should happen, and possible OC's. I ask this because I want to hear your opinions and idea's because most of them are good…and also because I'm kind of lazy. Next time we enter Case 2: for whom the bell wubs.**


	12. Case 2: For whom the bell wubs

Chapter 12

When I put up those signs in town square I didn't expect to get a response within a day, but I guess justice works like that. The day after I had put up those signs I was headed out to meet Twilight at the library when I saw Derpy passing by the cloud house.

"Hi Derpy, how are you?" I asked

"Oh hi Mr. Lawyer, do you live here?" she asked

"Yes I do, and you can just call me Will."

"Oh, I was just asking because this is where Rainbow Dash lives and she usually doesn't have guests over. So, are you two…you know."

I was a bit surprised at her comment "What? No, she's just letting me stay here for a while it's a friend thing I don't think she likes me like that." _"Does she? If she does do I feel the same way? I don't know, maybe."_

I needed to change the subject "Anyway, how have you been Derpy? How's the rebuilding process going? Do you have any mail for us today?" I asked

"Oh the rebuilding is going really great. There wasn't a lot of overall damage and the support is still sound so all we really need to do is apply the new wood walls and the mortar and everything should be just fine" "_How does she know so much about construction?" _I thought "Oh that reminds me, here's your mail."

She handed me a couple of letters, they were mostly for Rainbow Dash but there was one addressed to me.

"Well, that's all your mail. I have to go back to Ponyville to continue my deliveries, see you later."

Derpy flew off continuing her mail route, but in the wrong direction.

"Um Derpy, town is the other way!" I shouted

"Oops, sorry. Bye now."

I went back inside, placed the mail for Rainbow on the table inside and opened up my letter. It was written in script; although it looked a bit messy I could read it, it read:

Dear Mr. Wright,

I require your assistance. One of my closest friends is being accused of murdering her boyfriend, but I know she wouldn't hurt him and especially not kill him. Please meet me at the corner café in Ponyville at 2:30. I will be the grey mare with a bow tie.

Signed, Octavia

"_Octavia needs my help? I assume she's talking about Vinyl being in trouble, she seems to be one of her best friends, but murder? She isn't capable of that."_

It was about noon so I figured I had plenty of time to meet her there. Before I left I had to write Rainbow a note saying where I had gone. I got out my paper and quill and started writing:

**Dear Rainbow, I was called out today to meet my new client. I might be gone all day so don't wait up for me. From, Will**

I got myself washed up, put on my suit, and headed off. This was my favorite part of living in the cloud house, all I need to do is fall forward, let the force of gravity carry me down and then extend my wings and glide across the city. I stopped at Twilights house first since I still had time to spare. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was home.

"Come in!" Twilight yelled. I walked in to the library.

"Hi Will. You know this is a library right? That means it's a public place where anyone can enter."

"I know. I just like to be formal."

"So why are you here? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I've got about 2 hours until I have to meet Octavia about a problem she's having, so I was wondering if I could pick out a book."

"Octavia's in trouble? That sounds awful, but at least I know that as long as you're there she'll be alright. So you want to check out a book, any one in particular?"

"Umm, yes. I know it may be a strange request but do you have any scientific books about theories of alternate worlds and dimensions?"

Twilight thought for a minute "That is a strange request, let me see." She looked through her bookshelves for about 10 minutes before she came back. "Here you go _Clopbert heinstiens's theory on parallel worlds and alternate universes_. This is a very specific book, is there any reason why you wanted it?"

"No, just…curious" I took the book and walked out of the library without giving Twilight another look. I couldn't let her know why I wanted this book because it may give away that I wasn't from here. Don't get me wrong I loved my new life here; everyone is wonderful I have a fantastic job and even better friends. But, I still miss my home, my old friends, my family, Anna… To think I was living a bronies dream which was amazing, but I still missed home and if there's way to go back and forth then I'm going to find it.

I didn't have a lot of time to read the book because it was almost time for my meeting with Octavia. So I quickly flew back to the house, put the book on the table, and flew back to town. I managed to get this all done within about 20 minutes, so I knew my speed was improving. I landed right next to the café and I saw Octavia sitting at the table, I dusted of my suit to make sure I was presentable Octavia was known for being a bit uptight. I walked up to her.

"Hello Miss Octavia, I hope you're having a good afternoon." I said in a very gentlemanly tone.

"Sit down" she said rather quickly

"So, now that I'm here tell me what the problem is so that I can help you."

She was hesitant "It's…hard to talk about."

"I know it's scary but I'm here now and as long as I'm here I'm going to do my best to get her out of this mess. In the meantime, would you like some tea? Maybe it would calm you down."

"Yes, that sounds…nice"

I ordered us some tea and two dandelion sandwiches. The tea was nice and hot with a bit of honey, and the sandwich…tasted like grass on bread nothing really special.

"Well I feel much better, although I don't usually mix business with pleasure." Octavia said. She seemed to be back to her snooty self

"All right then, straight to business, tell me what happened."

"It happened last night; I was peacefully sitting at home reading a book when my roommate Vinyl Scratch came home with her boyfriend Boogie Beat. They were upstairs using her equipment to make her annoyingly loud music what's it called? Dub step? Well, after a while they stopped and I was thankful. But then 5 minutes later the music began again but this time it was blaringly loud I was about to come up there and give them a piece of my mind but then I heard glass shatter and when I got there I saw a broken window, and Vinyl was standing there with a look of sadness on her face. At first I didn't know why but then I looked out and I saw boogie beat on the ground…dead."

I was taken aback by her answer "That's heavy stuff. You're very good for being so strong through all this and for asking me do help defend your friend. Now, I assume the trial is tomorrow yes?"

"That's correct."

"Good, you go home and get some rest. You've earned it."

"What about you?"

"I have to go find clues on what happened I need evidence and I know exactly where to start."

**Next time, Will begins to investigate what went down. Please review favorite, and send me any ideas for cases, characters, or anything else for the future. I love hearing your ideas.**


	13. The sounds of justice

Chapter 13

The first thing to do would be to head to the Ponyville detention center to see Vinyl Scratch; I needed to tell her I was representing her and to get her perspective on the matter. I was flying over the city when some pony called my name.

"Will. Hey Will!" I looked down to see it was Applebloom running after me and yelling my name.

"Sorry Applebloom I don't have time right not I have to go meet someone." I said.

"But Will…"

"I said I'm busy." I said. Suddenly I smacked into a sign and fell to the ground. My muzzle hurt but I was fine.

"I was going to tell you to watch out for that sign." She said. I would be angry but she was too sweet to be mad at.

"Well, now that I'm on the ground what is it you wanted to tell me Applebloom?"

"I was having a meeting with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I was wondering if you'd like to come join us."

"Sorry as much as I'd like to I can't. I have this big trial tomorrow and I really need to get some investigation done."

"You're investigating? Hey maybe if I help I can get my cutie mark in investigation, can I come too?"

"I don't know Applebloom this is a serious job and…"

She stared at me with those gigantic orange eyes and the cutest smile I've ever seen "Please?"

I don't care how tough you are, you cannot stare at that face and deny it "Okay, but no fair using that face. It's too cute."

"I know that's why I use it." Wow, she was a rambunctious little filly and she knew it.

We made our way to the detention center and got directed to where Vinyl Scratch was. I saw her, with her white coat and neon blue hair; she was cool but also very sad.

"Vinyl?" I called to her.

"Huh? Who are you? Part of the paparazzi, here to gloat about how the great DJ-PON3 has fallen so far?"

"No, in fact quite the opposite your friend Octavia sent me. I'm your attorney."

She looked up at me "Wait, I know you! You were that guy who helped Applebloom it was all over the newspapers."

I rubbed the back of my head with my hoof "Well I don't mean to brag but yeah that was me. But I'm here to talk about you Vinyl, please tell me what happened."

"Well, I was hanging out with my colt friend Boogie Beat, I had just gotten a new speaker system for my mixer and I asked if he could come over and help me install it. When we were finished we jammed for about a half hour, it was great" she sniffled a bit. I could tell these were painful memories "Then, I went to get a drink, I came back not 5 minutes later, this time I turned on my machine but something happened. It was so loud; I could see Boogie stumbling back. Then, he fell out the window, I tried to catch him, dear god did I try but I couldn't grab him in time and now he's gone."

This was a sad story; I couldn't let her be punished for this.

"Vinyl… I swear with all my heart and soul I'm gonna get you out of this, you just need to give me time. I'll be at the trial tomorrow, until then try to cheer up."

She shirked "Yeah like that's possible. I'm in a prison cell for a crime I didn't commit, my colt friend is dead, and I'm probably going to stay here for the rest of my life once I'm convicted."

"Hey don't talk like that, you've got Ponyville's best, admittedly only, defense attorney at your side."

"Against the best prosecutor in Ponyville, you may be good but you aren't that good. Face it, it's hopeless."

"Stop, right now! There's always hope, hope is what makes us strong, it is what we fight for when all else is lost. I have hope and so should you, now I'm going to your house to look for clues and tomorrow I'm getting you out of here and back in the arms of Octavia."

She seemed happier now so I took my leave. Applebloom and I left the detention center and made out way to Vinyl's house. Although it wasn't a silent trip.

"Hey Will, why was Vinyl being so sad? Doesn't she know that you're going to get her out of trouble?" Applebloom asked

"Well she's under a lot of stress right now, plus she just lost her special some pony and I can't even imagine what kind of heartache she's going through."

"Why, haven't you ever had a special some pony?"

"_God, why does this keep getting brought up?"_ "No, I never had some pony who I really care about, someone who I find funny and smart and cool and cute, someone who I want to get to know better and who I like to hang around, someone like… Rainbow"

Was this a realization or just some random thought that came from my brain? It made sense but…

"Did you say Rainbow?" Applebloom asked

"Uh, no… I said, hey look we're here." Thank goodness we walk at a pretty fast pace and we made it to the building. It was easy to find because of the shattered glass and all the ponies looking at it. Thankfully, there were no police around so me and Applebloom slipped in unnoticed.

We went inside the house and up the stairs to where Vinyl and Boogie were last night. Compared to the bottom of the house this place looked trashed and dirty, I liked it. The standout this was that there were four giant speakers in the middle of the room attached to some electronic panel.

"Will, what is that thing?" Applebloom asked

"It looks like a sound system. The panel here is what makes the sound and the big speakers here carry the sound and make it really loud so that everyone in the crowd can hear it."

"Hey, what does this button do?" Applebloom bounced up and pushed a button on the control panel, I was too slow to stop her. Suddenly, this electronic beat started playing and it sounded really funky. Then, after 5 minutes it stopped briefly.

"Hey, what gives?" Applebloom asked

After a second the music switched back on again but this time it was so loud, I could feel my ears ringing and my head swim. I quickly turned it off before it became too much. Both Applebloom and I were dazed and confused after that, but then I realized that the speakers weren't even plugged in and that was only the recording.

"Ugh, what was that?" Applebloom asked. She was spinning in the room uncontrollably.

"I don't know, but all we heard was the recording, it had to be like 10 times worse when the speakers were actually on. I'm guessing this was the music Vinyl and Boogie were working on before he… fell."

After looking at the display I saw something strange. When the song was playing, there were three little buttons lit up, but when it stopped and restarted a fourth button lit up and the wavelengths were jagged and practically filled up the entire wavelength. This was interesting; I'd need to ask Vinyl about this. The next thing I noticed after looking over the device was that one of the speakers looked different; it was probably the new speaker Vinyl was talking about earlier. Unlike the other speakers which had a wood coating on the outside, this one was about six inches taller and was a solid black.

I decided to take a look at it, there really wasn't anything unusual about it save for the serial number on the side: 00AT3Y5. I don't know why but something felt odd about this speaker, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"_Look…up, something…odd" _I heard a voice, it was faint almost like a whisper coming from this room

"Applebloom, did you say something?"

"No. I was just looking over here-oof." She accidently tripped over the cables to the machine. They were big thick cables which meant it probably took a lot of power to use this thing.

"Well, I don't think we're going to find much here. We might as well leave."

Applebloom and I left the house without a lot to go on. My gut was telling me to look up that speaker because something about it was just…odd.

"Applebloom, I've got some stuff I need to do by myself, you should probably go home."

"Aww, but I didn't even get my cutie mark for investigating."

"Well, better luck next time. Bye."

I flew away heading towards town, I admit it was a bit rude to leave her but I had things that I needed to do.

"_Wright…Wright…" _I heard that whisper again calling my name, but there was no pony near me or who looked like they were trying to talk to me.

"Okay, what's going on? Am I going crazy?" I asked to no one in particular.

"_Come to us… Nick…" _Nick? But that's… okay this was getting too weird. I listened closely for where the sound was coming from, and I finally found its location. It seemed to be coming from… The Ever free forest.

**Cliffhanger! Anyway, sorry this took a while to write but I just went back to school so I'm going to be busy with work and stuff, but I'm going to be doing this in my spare time. What is this voice that calls out to Will? What really happened to Boogie Beat? Find out next time. You know the drill read, review, suggest ideas.**


	14. A meeting of spirits and call of pony

Chapter 14

The sound which called for me was coming from the Everfree forest, I knew that that area was dangerous but I needed to investigate. The canopy was dense so I couldn't fly over it, so I walked into the forest instead. As I walked along the path I heard those voices calling

"_Wright…Wright…"_

"Whose there?" I asked

"_Nick…where are you?"_

"Why have you called me here? I'm not Nick."

Finally, I came to what felt like the source of the voice. I didn't know how but I felt like I was close, like there was something in the air.

"Phoenix, is that you?" The voice finally revealed itself. A sort of fog came and materialized right in front of me, and from that fog came a form that I knew well… Mia Fey. She was here, right in front of me

"Oh, you're not Phoenix. You're a pony… in a suit, who are you strange creature?"

"Sis, it probably can't even talk." Suddenly, another form appeared next to her. It was smaller than her and it wore a kimono, I recognized it as her younger sister Maya Fey. "Come on Sis, we're looking for Phoenix, not some pony."

"What are you two doing here?" I asked confused out of my mind. How could they be here? There must be a huge gap between their world and this one, not to mention the fact that Maya is here and she was alive the last time I saw her. So does that mean…

"AH! Mia, did that pony just talk?" Maya asked

"Yes Maya, and did you also notice that it bears a striking resemblance to Phoenix? Even ignoring the suit, no one could pull off that hair style except him. Little pony, who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am Pegasus Wright. It's an honor to meet you Miss Fey."

"How do you know my name?" Mia asked

Shoot! I spoke without thinking, this might get tricky.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you." I didn't want to tell them that they weren't real, at least where I'm from.

"Very well then. You have no need to tell me." She said.

"_That's it? She's just going to drop the issue like that? That's odd even for…oww"_ I felt this pressure building up in my head, I lost my balance and almost fell down.

"Careful young William, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She said

Wait, what just happened? "How do you know my true name? I never told you that." Then she gave me this sly look that told me everything. "Oh my god, you're reading my mind aren't you?"

"Don't worry; I'm not looking at any of your deep dark secrets. If there's anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and I won't be able to look behind it."

I was weird that she was inside of my mind but I did as she asked and put up doors around my early childhood memories and some… other embarrassing things.

"You're from earth young Will but that isn't where we are now. You recognize this land, you've seen it before but could never come here because where you come from it didn't exist. This land is called Equestria and… oh my, you've paid a horrible price to get here, but you're still full of love for your family and friends as well as a pony…"

"Okay, you can stop, I'm ready to explain." I said. While this was really cool, I still wasn't so sure I liked her digging around in my memories. "Hmm, in the end you always get the truth don't you? That's the job of an attorney."

"And how would you know that?" She asked.

"Two reasons: One, I'm a defense attorney myself and two, I know a bit about you're history of being both a defense attorney and a spirit medium. You were murdered by your enemy and it was only through your close friend and student Phoenix Wright that you found justice and peace."

I could tell she was surprised at how much I knew.

"Well, you seem to know quite a bit about me, and I know a bit about you. But tell me, how do you know all this?"

I was afraid of this question. I didn't want to tell her that she was a fictional character but I've hidden the truth from so many others, and she has the right to know.

"To be honest, where I'm from you and everyone else you've encountered are… fictional."

"Fictional? You mean we aren't real?" Maya asked. She looked sad at this realization so I thought of something they'd actually like to hear.

"Actually it's quite the contrary. You may not physically exist but your stories and what you've gone through has had quite the effect on the people who've heard them."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, it's because of what you and Phoenix have done that inspired me to be who I am right now. In fact, before a week ago I thought this place wasn't real either and could only exist in fiction, but yet here you are spirit mediums now spirits yourselves, and here I am a boy who turned into a pony and then became a defense attorney to help the innocent. That may sound like something out of a story but its real, it feels real and it's no less real than you or me standing here right now."

This seemed to cheer Maya up, she looked hopeful now.

"Which reminds me, you know what I'm doing here but I don't know what you're doing here. It sounded like you were looking for Phoenix."

They both looked sorrowful "We were. He's fallen into a depression and we though if we visited him that could cheer him up. But, we couldn't find him so we searched for his presence and that's when we found you. We didn't realize that you weren't him because our sight was a bit blurry and you do look exactly like him."

I rubbed the back of my neck "Well that wasn't an accident. I specifically asked for this suit to be made like this so that I resembled him. He was always a hero to me, someone who fought for the greater good no matter what the cost. He inspired me to become a defense attorney and when the time came to test my skills I adopted his persona. In this world I am Pegasus Wright, defense attorney and I'm proud of that."

Mia gave me a very proud smile. "I think Phoenix would appreciate what you're doing, and I certainly know I do. This world is filled with injustice and evil, it needs someone like Phoenix to help combat this evil. I think with a little hard work you could be that hero. I'm glad that I found you young Will, I mean Mr. Wright."

I blushed at this "Well, I should probably be getting back now, I have a trial to prepare for and I have to do my best."

"Wait, before you go I want you to have something."

She came closer to me and put her hand on my head. It felt cold and translucent.

"Take the blessing of the Fey family William**. When dealing with evil's kind, take this blessing of the mind. To see the form of truth's concealed, and see the power of truths revealed.**"

She recited this chant and my forehead began to glow. Then, in a minute it was done.

"You will know my gift when the time is right. We will see more of each other William; I'm very interested in your progress."

They began to phase out of my sight, disappearing once more into the mist.

"Oh and one more thing Will, I would expect to see a familiar face around here pretty soon." Mia said and then as mysteriously as she had come, she disappeared.

This was a strange encounter, I didn't exactly know what it meant or what the future held for me but I knew that I still had a job to do. I had a pony to defend, I had people to care about, and I had a life to live. Little did I know these gifts would show their face much sooner than I had expected.

But that would come later, right now I needed to go to back to the Ponyville post office and look up that base Vinyl got. If the spirit of Mia Fey is calling out to me and telling me to check it out then something must be up. I flew off and landed in front of the office, when I walked in I saw a familiar face working the front desk.

"Hey there Paperback." I said

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Pegasus Wright, I can't believe I helped you solve a case. I saved that newspaper article for sure. So tell me, what is it you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had details about a delivery for Vinyl Scratch."

"I think I do, hold on a second."

He went rummaging through his desk until he came back with a paper.

"Here you go; the delivery was made yesterday and signed for by a friend of Vinyl's."

I took a look at the paper, it was for one extra speaker but there was something odd about it. First, the code on the side was different than the code I saw on the speaker itself. Secondly, the person who signed for it didn't leave a name, only the initials F.R

"Hey Paperback, who came down here to get this package?"

"Oh some nice earth pony, he said he was a friend of Vinyl's and that he would deliver it to her house."

"And you believed him?" I asked

"Well, the package got there didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So there was nothing to worry about."

"Hmm, do you mind if I take this?"

"Oh sure keep it, we always have copies just in case something like this ever comes up."

"Thanks Paperback, you've been a big help as usual."

"No problem, stop by anytime you have a mail problem and I'm sure I can help."

I exited the building with new evidence in tow

"_Hmm, I should probably ask Vinyl about this. Maybe she knows someone with the initials F.R" _

I made my way to the detention center to talk to Vinyl about what I had found. I walked over to her cell.

"Vinyl."

"Hey there Mr. Lawyer, how's it going?"

"It's going. I haven't found much support but there aren't a lot of facts to look at. As far as I know there aren't even any witnesses, but make no mistake things are going to go my way tomorrow I promise you. But, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Did you get the amp from the post office or was it there when you got home?"

"It was at my house. Why?"

"I'm tracking down a lead. Tell me is there anyone who would want to hurt you?" She put her hoof to her chin in thought

"Anyone with the initials F.R?"

Once I said that she had a look of shock on her face, and then it turned to anguish and sadness. She went pale, and considering that she was already white that's saying something.

"Record…no, no it can't be. IT CAN'T!" She slumped to the ground and began balling uncontrollably.

"Vinyl, I'm so sorry I had no idea. Please tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled, trying to fight back her tears  
"Go 'sniff' to my house. Look in my dresser… the top drawer has what you want. Now leave me be." She went into the corner and began to sob again. I don't know what made her so upset but I was going to find out.

I went back to her house, went upstairs, and found her dresser. I opened it up with my hooves and it was practically empty save for two little items. One was a picture of Vinyl with some other stallion, they looked really close.

"_Is this Boogie Beat? Or is it some other colt?"_

The second item was a dog tag…or pony tag or whatever they're called in this universe. It had a name on it: Front Record.

"_Front Record? Could this be the guy who signed for the package or the guy in the picture?"_

I had about as much information as I could gather I just needed to figure out how it all fit together. I was about to leave when I bumped into a certain mare, namely Octavia

"Oooh, Octavia, I'm sorry for bumping into you like this."

"What're you doing in my home?" She asked

"Just investigating, looking for clues, trying to prove that your best friend isn't guilty all that fun stuff. Hey while I have you here can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Who is Front Record?"

She was taken aback by my question; I can tell that was not a friendly name.

"I… forgive me; I haven't heard that name in a long time. That stallion was one of Vinyl's old coltfriends from about a year ago. He was in the P.M.C"

"The what?"

"Pony Marine Corps. Anyway when he was around things were great and he made Vinyl really happy. But, he went on one of his patrols for about two months and when he came back he was emotionally distant. He didn't want to spend time with Vinyl or anypony else for that matter, eventually he got too far and Vinyl just didn't like him that way anymore. She dumped him, but she still wanted to remain friends, Record however didn't. He was extremely upset and he left in a huff, I haven't seen him in almost a year and now all Vinyl has to remember him by are that dog tag and the picture."

I had few words to describe that "Wow. Vinyl has been through so much, now I feel like a jerk for bringing it up."

"Wait, you brought up Front Record with Vinyl?" she asked

I nodded "I think he might have something to do with this, but I don't know what."

She put her hoof on my shoulder "Whatever it is I know you'll find a way."

"I have to, for Vinyl's sake." I looked outside and saw that it was starting to get dark. "Well, it's getting late I'd better head home. Good night Miss Octavia."

"You to Mr. Wright, I'll see you at tomorrow's trial."

I walked out of her house and flew back to Rainbow's house. I walked in through the door and saw Rainbow Dash sleeping on the couch.

"_Aww, did she wait up for me? That's so cute. I should probably put her in her bed then get some sleep myself."_

I picked her up and walking on my back hooves carried her to her bed. I put her in the bed and then put a blanket over her and said good night even though she couldn't hear me. I didn't know it but as I walked out of the room Rainbow Dash woke up, she saw that she was in her bed with a blanket on. At first she was confused, but then she looked down the hall and saw me, then she went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Wow. Sorry this took so long guys, I had to re edit this about 3 times to get the conversation between Will and Mia just right. This chapter is dedicated to chipmunkfanatic, thank you so much for your fantastic idea and for being one of my first supporters. Next time, the trial for Vinyl begins, what truths will be revealed? Also, you will get a personal thumbs up if you can be the first one to guess what Mia did to Will.**


	15. The prosecutions edge

Chapter 15

**June 20****th**

**Ponyville courthouse**

**10:10 am**

This was it, today was the day of the trial. We still had about 5 more minutes until the doors would open so I decided to get a quick word in with Vinyl. Thankfully, she looks much better than she did in the holding cell yesterday.

"Vinyl, before we go in there I need to ask you a few things. First, just how good is this guy we're facing?" I asked

"All I know is that his name is…"

"His name is Case Closed." We were interrupted by Octavia "He's one of the best prosecutors in Canterlot, he has a reputation for doing whatever it takes to get his guilty verdict and he always gets it. He's rude, distant, and extremely confident. Basically, he's one of the worst people you could come in contact with."

"And I have to face him in court. Thank you Octavia for that wonderful summarization of how screwed I am."

Octavia took a second to realize what she said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean in any way to hurt your confidence, I just thought it would be best for you to know what you're going up against."

"_Well, at least she meant well." _"You're right; I shouldn't be getting down about this. A lawyer stays hopeful no matter how grim the situation may be."

"Ugh Wright, I don't mean to bug you but I thought you had something else to tell me." Vinyl interrupted.

"Oh right, look it may get pretty hairy in there so can I trust you to stay calm and keep your wits about you?"

"What? Yeah, why?" She was curious.

"Court will begin shortly; will the defense and her attorney please come inside?" The bailiff said

"Well that's our cue, wish us luck Octavia."

I lead Vinyl into the court room as everyone was getting seated.

"_It's strange, the numbers are different for these courtrooms and yet they all look exactly the same. Huh, weird."_

I didn't have time to continue my thoughts as I saw a pony come up to the prosecutors stand. He was a brick red unicorn; he looked to be about the same age as me. He didn't wear a suit like me but rather a black vest with a white, ruffled cravat. His mane was a dark gray, it drooped down on the sides of his head, and the ends looked jagged. The resemblance was undeniable; he looked like a pony version of… Miles Edgeworth.

"_Great, I guess if there's a pony Phoenix then there must be a pony Edgeworth as well." _

Suddenly there was a bang coming from the front of the room, it was judge Graymane who decided to get this show started.

"The trial will now commence in the case of Vinyl Scratch and the homicide of Boogie Beat." Graymane said

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Case closed said. He even had the same uppity voice as Edgeworth.

"The defense is ready, your honor." I said.

"Very well, Mr. Case please tell us the detail of the crime that took place."

"The crime took place two nights ago. The defendant Vinyl Scratch is accused of pushing her coltfriend Boogie Beat out of a window which caused him to snap his neck, killing him on impact."

The judge thought this over "Hmm, very well. Mr. Case you may call in your first witness."

"_Ha! Good luck, as far as I know there was no pony that saw the crime. It was late at night and no pony was around."_

"The prosecution would like to call a wandering reporter who saw the events take place."

"_Gulp! Clearly, I know nothing. Wait…"_

"HOLD IT!" I exclaimed "Mr. Case, I was not informed that there was anyone who saw the crime take place. Why is this being brought up just now?"

He shook his head at me "The witness claims that she saw everything before but was too afraid to bring it up with the police. However, her morality kicked in and she came to the police last night."

"_Ugh, this is not good. The trial hasn't even started and I'm already off to a rocky start." _

Within a minute, they brought up a forest green pegasus to the stands.

"Please state your name and occupation to the court." Case said

"My name is Flash Feather; I'm a photographer for the Ponyville news."

"Now, you said you saw the events that night correct?"

"That's right."

"Please testify this to the court."

"_Alright, time to see what she knows." _I thought

Testimony: **"I was flying out late that night over Ponyville. I was flying overhead when I looked down and saw glass breaking, a pair of hooves pushing, and somepony falling. I saw his face smack against the pavement. I looked and saw that it was that pony over there that pushed here, the defendant. That's exactly what I saw."**

The judge looked convinced "Well that was a concise testimony. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination if you please."

"_Hmm. Something's fishy about this statement…"_

"HOLD IT! Ms. Feather, you just said you were flying overhead correct?" I said

"That's right."

"Well then if you were over the house… then how did you see the victim was pushed, let alone the pusher."

She had a look of shock on her face. "Ah! Um, well…"

"Also, what were you doing late out at night? From what I remember the crime took place at around two in the morning." I slammed my hooves on the desk "That's a little bit late for an evening flight, don't you think?"

Now her look turned from shock to anger "Hey, are you saying that I'm lying?"

"No, I'm just saying that there's reason to question your testimony, unless you have some definitive proof showing you were there."

"Yes I certainly do, here." She pulled out a picture from her pocket "This is a picture I took of the crime scene."

The picture showed Boogie Beat lying on the ground with glass shards surrounding him. His neck looked twisted and he was lying on his back.

The judge took the picture "Well this certainly looks like the victim, the court accepts this into evidence."

"Well Mr. Lawyer, what do you think about that?" she retorted

I shook my head "I think you just sealed your own fate."

"WHAT?!" She was in shock.

"OBJECTION!" Case Closed finally interrupted "Mr. Wright, I know you're new to all this but it isn't good to just make claims out of nowhere."

"Trust me Mr. Case I have a very good line of reasoning."

He had a look of amusement on his face "Very well then, explain yourself."

"The witness just testified that she saw the victims 'face hit the ground' however, when you look at this picture you can see… the victim landed on his back."

The observers were thrown off by this until the judge banged his gavel.

"That's enough. Mr. Wright, what are you getting at here, are you saying that this picture is fake?"

"No your honor, the picture is quite real." I slammed my hooves on the desk "But this witness's testimony isn't! She didn't see what happened that day, she wasn't even there."

The crowd was murmuring to themselves, and then the judge banged his gavel "ORDER!"

"OBJECTION!" Case said "Mr. Wright, you have no basis to prove your accusations."

I admit I didn't have anything to prove that she would make things up, so I improvised. "Actually I do, it's her finances."

"The witness's finances? What does that have to do with anything?" the judge asked

"Ms. Feather wasn't making a lot of money, and being a photographer doesn't pay much. If she brought in a picture that helped solve a crime like this she would get noticed, maybe even more popular in the office. She might even get paid more." I outstretched my hoof and pointed it at Flash Feather "Admit it! You just wanted the attention!"

"_Yeah! Bluffing it to the max! If this works I know Phoenix would be proud of me. Although if it doesn't I'm dead in the water. Let's see if this works…" _I thought.

She looked like she was on the verge of crying "Okay I admit it, I wasn't anywhere near the scene of the crime. This photo was taken the morning after the crime; all I really wanted was to save my job. Is that too much to ask?"

The crowd was stir; they began to talk amongst themselves. Until the judge banged the gavel

"ORDER! ORDER! Ms. Feather this is serious, not only have you lied under oath but you've interfered in a very serious matter. You will be held in contempt of court until I decide a suitable punishment for you. Bailiff, take her away."

The bailiff came and took Flash Feather away. As she left, I saw that Case Closed looked a bit nervous but he also looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"I must say Mr. Wright you've done extremely well for an amateur. First, acting like you had no idea I would bring in Ms. Feather only to have that trump card up your sleeve. Tell me, how did you find out about her finances?"

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment "Um, well actually… I had no idea. This is a blank piece of paper."

Case closed had a look of shock on his face and he almost fell out of his seat. I had to try very hard not to bust out laughing.

"Well, due to Ms. Feather's transgressions, the court will strike her testimony from the record. Mr. Case, you may call your next witness."

Case Closed's look of nervousness returned. "Um, actually your honor that was the only witness I had. There's no one else."

Graymane looked shocked "Oh, well then… what do we do now?"

"_Now's my best chance to sway this courtroom." _"Your honor, I suggest that we approach this from a different perspective. If we cannot prove that Vinyl committed the crime then I shall put up reasons why she didn't commit it."

Case closed had an amused look on his face "Alright then Mr. Wright, let's hear you theory."

"First of all, we assume that Boogie Beat was pushed out the window when that may or may not be the case."

"OBJECTION!" Case Closed exclaimed "Mr. Wright, people don't just end up dead on the street with glass surrounding them below a broken window. Something defiantly happened."

"I'm not denying that something happened, however perhaps this was an accident and not a homicide. If that's so, you accuse my client solely because she was in the room at the time."

"Pfft, do you have any proof that this may have been an accident and not a homicide? I highly doubt it."

I put my hooves on my sides "You under estimate me dear prosecutor, I have proof."

"Well then show it to us then, and it better be solid proof and not just your flights of fancy."

"Here's my proof…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the order form for Vinyl's new amp "This is an order that my client Vinyl Scratch put in for a new amp which she received two days ago."

"Umm Mr. Wright, I don't see your point." Graymane said

"Let me finish your honor, on this form it says she got not just the amp but the chords that came with it. These chords are measured at 48 X 10."

"48 X 10? Mr. Wright this is no time for mathematical equations."

Case closed interjected "The numbers your honor measure the length and width of the cord. The numbers represent inches…GRHH."

"I think the prosecution knows where I'm going with this. If the wires were 10 inches thick…" I slammed my hooves on the desk and pointed at Case Closed "It's very likely he could have tripped!"

"Hmm, that's a possibility. However, this reasoning is very flimsy." Graymane said.

"Another point I would like to make, Mr. Case when you received the victim's autopsy report, did it say anything about hoof prints being found on the body?"

He looked nervous, he began to sweat a bit "Umm, well…"

I slammed my hooves on the desk "Answer the question! Were there hoof prints found on the body?"

"N-no, there wasn't." I gave a confident grin "But that doesn't prove anything, even if there were hoof prints on the body we all have the same hoofs so it doesn't really matter. All these little questions of yours are really getting on my nerves; you haven't given us any real proof of her innocence." He slammed his right arm on the desk "You're just poking small holes in the facts."

I leaned forward, trying to get in his face even though he was across the room from me. "And those little holes will grow Mr. Case, until your points sink like a ship and the truth will come through."

The judge intervened "I'm going to have to agree with the prosecution on this one Mr. Wright, we'd all have better luck convicting someone than trying to prove Ms. Scratch's complete innocence."

"_Trust me your honor, I plan to do both. Time to put the next phase of my plan into action." _"Well then your honor, I would like to call someone to the stand. Someone who would have a reason to frame Vinyl for this heinous act."

"Oh my! Who is this evil person?" Graymane asked

"The defense calls forth Front Record!"

"Oh, um… I'm not familiar with that stallion, what does he have to do with this case?"

"Trust me your honor, all will be revealed soon."

**Okay, this chapter got released later than I expected. I was going to try to fit the whole trial into this chapter but it ended up being way too long so now you get half. Next time, Front Record comes up to the stands, is he involved as Will says? Also, those powers I mentioned they'll be there to so look forward to that. Review, like, and spread the word, tell a friend, I love it when I get support; it makes me want to write faster.**


	16. Justice rings true and Big in da clubs

**Dang it! I wanted to release this chapter on its one month anniversary, but apparently I stink at time management so sorry about that. To make up for it though, I give you the longest chapter to date. Enjoy!**

**Before we begin a moment of silence for the people who lost their lives in the Boston massacre.**

…**..**

**Alright, let the pony justice ensue!**

Chapter 16

We had to wait for a good 20 minutes before they brought Front Record into the room, either he was a very obscure pony or he really didn't want to be found. He was around a foot taller than all the other ponies in the room; he had a dark blue coat almost navy blue with a scar on his left eye.

"Please state your name and occupation to the court" Case closed said

"The name's Front Record, as for my job that's classified information."

I slammed my hooves on the desk "Answer the question Mr. Record!"

"Look son, I've seen some things, bloody gory things, but I also know my rights. Unless my occupation is relevant to this case I don't have to give it up willingly."

"_Grrr, this guy knows his stuff. Wait…"_

"When you say bloody things, do you mean like in a war?" I asked

"OBJECTION!" Case closed exclaimed "Mr. Wright, the witness just said he doesn't have to give up any information unwillingly. Furthermore, I'm not even sure that we can call him a witness at this point."

"Trust me Mr. Case, he is quite relevant."

"Very well Mr. Wright, if you're so convinced that he is relevant to this case I'll let you handle the questioning." Graymane said

"Thank you your honor. Now Mr. Record, do you know Vinyl Scratch?"

"I do. Although, I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"Well Mr. Record I believe my client is innocent of the crime she is accused of and that instead someone framed her." I slammed my hooves on the desk "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

He looked calm and composed, but for a second I thought I saw fear in his eyes. Something tells me he knew something.

"No, I have nothing to do with this crime."

At first I was frustrated with his response but then something strange happened. There were these chains that appeared around him followed by four padlocks.

"Gah!" I was shocked, how did this happen?

"Um, is something wrong Mr. Wright?"

"Huh? Oh no, I just… accidently stubbed my toe on the podium."

"Oh, well do be careful of that, now unless you have some sort of point to make we'll let the witness go."

"I do have a point to make your honor. Please let me question this witness."

"_Wait, now I remember these are psyche-locks! Mia had given me the powers of the magatama, to see secrets hidden in people's hearts, this means he defiantly had something to do with the murder but I need to find out what. Now, there are four locks so it won't be easy but I have to fight to find the truth!" _

"Front Record, I know that you have something to do with this case and you are going to tell everything to this court."

"Look pal, this is ridiculous. You say that I'm involved with this case but do you have any proof?"

"Sure. The reason why you're involved in this case is…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the picture of him and Vinyl. "This is a photograph taken two years ago; in it we can see you with my client Vinyl. The two of you look very close wouldn't you agree? It must be tough to see her happy with another guy since you're her ex-boyfriend. Maybe even unhappy enough to kill?"

He moved around a bit in his seat, but his expression didn't change. I thought I hadn't done anything until I saw one of the locks break.

"_Alright, one down three to go."_

"Yeah, we were involved two years back and yes she did leave me, I'm not denying that. However, even if I did want to get her back why would I have waited for so long?"

I had a response to that "Because you were preoccupied with this…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out his dog tags.

"Um Mr. Wright, are you looking for your lost dog?" Graymane asked

"No your honor, these are dog tags."

"That's what I said, please wait until the trial is over then you can file a missing animals report with the-"

"Not that kind of dog tags your honor. These dog tags are worn by members of the military to identify themselves, these dog tags in particular belong to Front Record and they're dated five months ago. So in those five months he was on duty, this gave him plenty of time to think about what happened, for his emotions to boil over until he makes a plan for revenge!"

Again, he didn't react but I could see his left eye twitch and another psyche lock broke.

"_Halfway there, I have to keep pushing."_

"You have no way of proving that I planned on getting her back, but I'll humor you. Let's say that I did, I've only been back in Ponyville for about 4 days and I've had no contact with Vinyl unless you've got something that proves otherwise."

"As a matter of fact I do, here…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the signed order for the amp. "This is the order for the amp Vinyl received on the day of the murder. Strangely, she didn't pick it up at the post office, it was there when she got home and it was signed for by someone with the initials F.R who claimed to be a 'good friend of Vinyl's'. This person wouldn't happen to be you would it?" I outstretched my hoof.

"Hmm, could be someone else…"

I slammed my hooves on the desk "Don't give me that! We have a witness who saw an earth pony pick up the package and I can believe without a doubt that that pony is you!"

This time the entire left side of his body twitched and I saw one more psyche lock break

"_Home stretch, just one more to go!"_

At this point both the judge and Case Closed were looking slightly impressed "Mr. Wright, you've given use several reasons to bring this into doubt. You've given us a who, a why, and a when. But, you lack the how." Graymane said

I was a bit thrown off by this. "A… a how?"

"As far as this court knows, Mr. Record wasn't in the room at the time. Is that correct Ms. Scratch?"

Vinyl looked down and she didn't answer very quickly "No…he wasn't there."

"Right, so let me ask you a question, how did Mr. Record kill the victim if he wasn't in the room? That just isn't possible."

I wasn't expecting this. I had worked out everything in my head except for how it was done, and I just had no answers. _"I don't believe this! I was so close, I know he's the killer I can see it with my own two eyes but I don't have the proof. I just don't…"_

"_Will…"_

Huh? That voice.

"_The amp… musicians of Ponyville… the dog tags…"_

"_Mia. But what does it mean? And musicians of Ponyville is just a YouTube video with Octavia and Vinyl and her… Oh my god. No, it isn't possible. "_

"I… I know how he did it." I said. In that one second everything became clear.

"What is it Mr. Wright?" Graymane asked

"I know how this low life murdered an innocent man!" I said boldly.

Case closed had an amused look on his face. "Well, this should be interesting. Please Mr. Wright; show us this piece of evidence that proves one pony can kill another from far away."

"It's not just one piece Mr. Case… but four."

Front Record looked worried now. "F-Four? What is this evidence?"

"The mother of all convictions your honor. Mr. Record…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the dog tags, the amp order, and I had a picture of the amp itself.

"That…that's only three." Graymane corrected.

"The fourth one comes later. Now Mr. Record, I don't think you delivered the amp to Vinyl that day."

He had a blank look on his face "What are you talking about? The amp got there didn't it?"

I shook my head no "I'm afraid not. Something did arrive but it wasn't the amp, you exchanged it for something you already had."

"That's ridiculous, I didn't…"

"Exhibit A, the order. The code on the order form is GK36A, however the code on the amp brought to Vinyl's home said 00AT3Y5." I slammed my hooves "This is not a simple shipping error. These numbers aren't even similar!"

"Alright, if that's true than what did I…"

"Exhibit B, the 'amp' Vinyl received. Your honor this isn't an amp at all… It's a sound cannon!"

Everyone in the room started talking amongst themselves until the judge banged his gavel,

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, what do you mean by sound cannon?"

"It's an experimental piece of military hardware that the marines are testing to incapacitate their foes without killing them. However, this specific device was taken by Mr. Record."

"Okay, first of all that's ludicrous, do you have any…"

"Exhibit C, umm hold on a second."

I saw Pinkie in the audience and flew out of my podium and up to her.

"Pinkie please tell me you have the thing I need."

She looked at me funny for a moment but then had a realization "Of course I do silly, here you go."

She handed me the detachable console from Vinyl's recording machine_. "Thank you Pinkie, thank you and your amazing power to manipulate the universe."_

"Um Mr. Wright, what do you have there? I'm not good with all these technological doohickeys."

"This, your honor is the memory circuit of Vinyl's machine which she uses to play and record her music. Now, I would like the court to brace itself for what is about to occur."

I pressed the button turning on the music for about a minute, until it stopped.

"Um, what just…" Case closed tried to say.

"Wait for it."

Then the 4th little light turned on and the sonic screech appeared, sending everyone in the court room reeling including myself until I pressed the off button.

"Mr. Wright, what was the meaning of that? Are you trying to kill us?" Graymane was ticked off, and rightfully so.

"No your honor, but let's consider this. What you just heard was a recording and it was enough to make this court confused and disoriented, what the victim would have heard would have been twice as bad at least. This is a logical explanation as to why Boogie Beat could have tripped and fallen on the exact same cords to this machine; he was disoriented from the high pitch of the sound."

Front record finally looked worried "Well your logic makes sense but how did I…"

"Exhibit D, these dog tags Mr. Record, the final nail in your coffin. I didn't notice this on my first examination but there's a ranking on the back of these tags and according to it you weren't just a solider, you were a three star general. That means you have a lot of power and influence with the marines, enough that they trusted you" I slammed my hooves on the desk "Enough that you could take the sound cannon prototype without anypony getting suspicious!"

"GRRRAAAAAH" He put his hooves to his heads in frustration and just like that the final psyche lock was broken.

"I've broken you Mr. Record, you've got nowhere else to hide. Now confess to the truth!"

He had his hooves cupped around his face before he removed them

"Heh. To be honest, I didn't want to kill him, I didn't even have any idea he was there. All I wanted was some way to get back at Vinyl and getting her kicked out of her house seemed like just desserts."

"But it escalated beyond that. Someone died and that makes you responsible for not just this crime but also man slaughter."

"Quite right bailiff, have Mr. Record thrown into a prison cell."

Front Record was walked out of the courtroom.

"Mr. Wright…"

"Yes, your honor?"

"You've done it again. You took an open and shut case and gave it a complete one eighty, showing the true villain and I find that very impressive."

"Oh, thank you your honor."

"That's why I am happy to claim the defendant Vinyl scratch… not guilty!"

The courtroom exploded with applause and cheer.

Bang! "That is all court is adjourned."

**June 20****th**

**1:00 PM**

**Ponyville court lobby  
**Another case over and done with. I come out on top and overall every pony is happy…well except for two ponies. The first was Case Closed, he looked almost sullen and I figured I needed to talk to him. As I trotted up to him he noticed me.

"Oh hello Mr. Wright, come to gloat have you?"

"What? No, why?"

"Because… because I lost. Me, the greatest prosecutor in Canterlot lost to a newbie attorney with not even a month's experience under his belt. It's humiliating."

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself. The only reason I won in there is because I wanted the truth, if Vinyl really was guilty I would have been done for right then and there. I've heard of your accomplishments and I'm not going to lie before this trial I was quaking in my non-existent boots."

This cheered him up. "Oh stop…"

"It's true, you're a tough guy and I can tell that you have a lot of talent. This is why I would like to propose a truce."

He looked confused "A truce?"

"You're a prosecutor and I'm a defense attorney, when it comes to jobs we will always clash but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. You seem like a great guy and I don't have many guy friends here in Ponyville. So what do you say? Outside, we can be friends hang out and have a great time, but in court we will fight it out in a heated battle for justice. What do you say?"

He contemplated this for a moment until he responded "I'd like that."

I held my hoof up and he gave me a bro hoof _"SO AWESOME!"_ I thought.

"Well, best of luck to you Mr. Wright, I have to get back home."

"Thank you Case and please we're outside the courtroom now, call me Will."

"I'll do that…Will."

I was happy; now about that other unhappy person… it was Vinyl

"Vinyl what's wrong? Aren't you glad to be out of that dank courtroom?"

"I am… it's just…"

I stopped her "You don't have to tell me; I can see it in your eyes."

"Y-you can?" she asked looking at me with her purple eyes.

"Yes, it's love, and loss, and regret. You've lost two great stallions one of which tried to get you kicked out of your home and accidently…" I didn't want to go on because she started to tear up.

"How? How could he have done this to me? I thought he loved me, and now Boogie Beat is gone. Why am I so unlucky?"

I heard this and all I could do was laugh, and not quietly either

"Why are you laughing?"

"Unlucky? Vinyl you're everything but unlucky. You had two stallions who loved you with all their hearts, one of which was willing to steal military hardware to get back at you just because he couldn't be with you. That's more love than a lot of ponies in this town have felt… at least this one, I mean I've never had a special somepony."

"You haven't?" I shook my head no.

"Well, take it from a mare with experience you'll know when you find your special somepony, and when you do don't let her go ever."

Her words had meaning and experience behind them. "Thanks Vinyl, I'll be sure to take that to heart. Now about my pay…"

She looked a bit nervous "Um, I don't really have a lot on me."

"Don't worry I don't usually take money. How about instead of the usual 50 bits for an attorney, you give me two tickets to your next DJ-PON3 place, and you as a friend and we'll call it even. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I think that can be arranged. I've actually playing at a club tonight at around eight, if you could come by then."

"That sounds great, I'll be there at eight sharp."

"Great, here are your tickets. Show them to the bouncer and he'll let you in." she handed me the tickets.

"Great, thanks Vinyl see you later."

I flew out of the courthouse back to Rainbow's place. As I walked in I saw her sitting on the couch reading a Daring Do book. She noticed me come in

"Oh, hey will how'd it go today?" She asked

"Really well. I proved Vinyl innocent, made new friends, and I got a ticket to one of her shows tonight at a club." I pulled the ticket out of my pocket.

"You got a ticket to the club? Those things are really hard to get but her shows are always awesome."

"Well, how would you like to go with me?" I pulled the second ticket out from behind it.

"You got me a ticket to?"

"Consider it a thank you gift for letting me stay here."

She jumped off the couch and came up and hugged me.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. This is going to be so cool, I can't wait."

"Yeah… me neither" I hesitated because I was so wrapped up (both literally and figuratively) by Rainbow hugging me. It felt so warm, loving, and caring I was kind of disappointed when she pulled away. Then, Vinyl's words came ringing through my ears.

"_When you find your special somepony you'll know and when you do don't ever let her go."_

As I got ready to go to the club I took of my suit, hung it up in the dresser, washed up my face, and looked in the mirror. I had a question on my mind and with my new magatama like powers I had to know the truth.

I looked into the mirror and said "Rainbow Dash is just a friend to me."

I kind of expected what happened next, the chains and psyche locks appeared around me but this time it was only one.

"_Okay two things. First, sweet I can use the power on reflections and two, I had a feeling that might happen, and this time I know exactly how to break the lock."_

**Later that night, at the club….**

Dash and I flew down to Ponyville. We found the club fairly easily; there was a line of ponies outside waiting to get in. Dash and I just walked up, we flashed our tickets at the guy and he let us in. It was crazy in there, on the outside it seemed docile and quite but on the inside it was a raging loud techno dance floor filled with bright lights and ponies dancing everywhere. Needless to say, IT WAS AWESOME! Rainbow and I danced for hours on end, talking to ponies, having drink and sitting down once in a while to get our energy back up because after two hours we were pooped. As we sat down, I heard the music stop and I was curious why but then I saw Vinyl come up to the mike in her purple shades.

"Hey every pony, how are you doing tonight?" The crowd cheered. "Well, before we continue there's somepony in the audience I want to personally thank." At first people was confused but I knew where this was going "I know I don't usually do anything serious, but I just wanted to thank my new friend Pegasus Wright for getting me out of trouble today. If not for him I wouldn't be able to give you all of these awesome wubs in your head, so let's give him a round of applause."

Every pony was clapping their hooves for me, I felt honored. Then I had an idea, a really good idea. I got up.

"Stay here Rainbow, I'm about to do something that will blow your mind."

I flew up to the stage to talk to Vinyl. "Hey Vinyl, can I ask you for a favor?"

She nodded "Could you…" I whispered in here ear my awesome plan.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like an awesome plan." She went back to address the crowd "Alright every pony my friend here is gonna sing a song just for you guys so let's rock this joint."

Everyone seemed ecstatic about the idea. I knew just the song to sing; after all it was the only pony techno song I knew well.

"All right every pony, this song goes out to my good friend Vinyl. This song is for the chaos in the crowd, and all the chaos life can bring. This song goes out to the man himself, DISCORD! Vinyl, kick it."

Vinyl flipped the switch and began the beat, I was ready for this, and I was ready to sing one of my favorite brony songs ever.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings_

_Something terrible is going down_

_Through the entire town, reeking anarchy and all it brings_

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all_

_I curse the name, the one behind it all…_

_DISCORD!_

_I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer's afternoon_

_DISCORD!_

_Whatever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

_DISCORD!_

_Are we your pray alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

_DISCORD!_

_We won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away_

_Co-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oord_

_Co-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo_

_I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go_

_Now the world's being torn apart_

_A terrible catastrophe, plagued by a symphony_

_What a terrifying work of art._

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all_

_I curse the name, the one behind it all…_

_DISCORD!_

_I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summers afternoon_

_DISCORD!_

_Whatever did we do to make you take our world away?_

_DISCORD!_

_Are we your pray alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

_DISCORD!_

_We won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away_

_Co-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oord_

_Co-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooo_

_DISCORD!_

_I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer's afternoon_

_DISCORD!_

_Whatever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

_DISCORD!_

_Are we your pray alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

_DISCORD!_

_We won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away._

When the song was over the crowd went nuts! They were cheering like there was no tomorrow, satisfied with my work I flew offstage and returned back to the table.

"Wow, you've got a really good singing voice Will. Did you write that song yourself?"

"No, someone else did. They're way better than me."

"Well… you're still really cool to me."

This was the time, I felt in my guts. It was time to make the move.

"Rainbow, can I talk to you for a moment about something serious?"

She looked surprised for a second "Yeah, what is it?"

Well, no backing out now. I was incredibly nervous, but I kept talking.

"Rainbow Dash, you are one of the most beautiful mares I've ever met. You're talented, courageous, competitive, daring, and overall a fantastic pony. I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I feel something when I'm around you that I can't quite explain. I think… I think it means that you're special to me, more special than just a friend. I want to get to know you better and I was wondering if we could be more than just friends."

Dash looked at me for a second with a look of disbelief on her face "Will, you know I'm not into all that gushy romance stuff."

**HOLD IT! Sorry, terrible cliffhanger but I had to take precautions. Now, I am new to writing fan fiction so I wanted to get the personal opinion of my fan base whether or not I should continue their relationship. **

**If you want them to end up together, write a review and put in a 1 in it stating why.**

**If you don't want them together, write a review with a number 2 in it stating why.**

**You have until the 23****rd**** to decide, until then please wait patiently and if you really want the vote to shift in your favor ask your friends to read and review the story. Also, note my opinion counts as a vote so it's already 1-0 in favor of DashXOC.**

**Finally, if you haven't seen epic wub time: musicians of Ponyville or Discord Remix by The Living Tombstone I highly suggest you do, you can find them both on you tube. Well, what are you waiting for? Review, vote, watch the video, listen to the music cause it's F*UCKING EPIC!**


	17. A new love and an old friend

**Well the votes are in; it was a neck and neck battle until the very end with the results being 4-3 and we have a green light for romance. Before we begin, please note that I have never written anything romantic so it may or may not be good. In any case, enjoy!**

Chapter 17

At first I thought she was turning me down even after all my kind words, but then she leaned in closer and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"But for you, I'll make an exception." She said

I could feel my cheeks turning red but as much as I wanted to say something all I could to was stutter "I…I-uuh"

She stopped me by putting her hoof over my mouth.

"Let's discuss this somewhere more private, maybe outside."

I nodded and she led me outside of the club where everything was quieter. She took my hoof in hers and flew up to a nearby cloud over Ponyville. We landed on the cloud and sat there in blissful and slightly awkward silence with neither one of us looking at the other until I decided to say something.

"Rainbow, do you-mmmmmph"

I was interrupted as she kissed me again but on the lips. I felt my psyche lock breaking and my heart just exploded with pure joy as my body was filled with this warm almost electrifying feeling so deep that everything around me just dissipated and the only thing that was there was only me and Rainbow Dash. It was one of the greatest moments of my life that seemed to last for minutes on end, and then it was over. I honestly didn't know what to say, I was stuttering again.

"I…um, I…wow."

"What? You weren't expecting me to make the first move? I'm not the kind of pony who sits around waiting, I like to be direct."

I finally regained my composure and spoke. "No, it's just… I've never really been kissed before."

"Really? Are you saying that I'm your first kiss?"

"Yeah, I don't have many lady friends, at least none which I have these feelings for or would have the courage to tell them. Do you have a problem with being my first?"

"Nope, I love being first. So how was it?" She had this bewildering look in her eyes.

"It was…unreal, one of the best feelings I've ever felt in my entire life. All I can really say Rainbow is-"

Once again she put her hoof over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Stop it. Like I said Will, I'm not one for gushy, poetic, lovey dovey stuff. I like you and you like me so let's keep it at that and we'll see where it goes."

That sounded reasonable "Fair enough. In that case, would you like to sit on this cloud with me and watch the stars?"

"I'd like that."

We both laid down there next to each other on top of this big fluffy cloud and just stared up at the stars together.

"It's another beautiful night, thanks to Luna." I said

"Yep."

We lay there quietly for about 20 minutes until I broke the silence…again (I've noticed that I do talk a lot.)

"So, tell me a little bit more about you Rainbow."

I looked over only to find that she was asleep, snoring as loud as a wildebeest.

"_That figures. Come on Rainbow; let's get you off this big fluffy cloud and into the bigger fluffy cloud that is your home."_

I picked her up in my front hooves and then carried her off back to the house. It was a bit trickier to fly standing up than I thought, and I almost dropped her a few times but we finally made it. I went inside, tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead good night before going to bed myself. I got washed, brushed and got into bed about to fall asleep when…

"Hey Will."

A voice came out of nowhere and surprised me so much that I literally fell of the bed and landed on my plot. After getting up I saw Maya Fey hovering in my room, or at least her spirit.

"Maya, don't sneak up on me like that. It's been a very long and eventful day and I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff you mean the trial or that Rainbow pony you've got a crush on?" She asked.

"A little bit of both. By the way, if you see your sister, thank her for me. I'm pretty sure she helped me find the truth today and I want her to know I'm grateful."

"Don't worry Will, I'll let her know. Plus, she was there and she said that even if she hadn't told you, you would've gotten it eventually. But back to important matters, this rainbow friend of yours, are you saying you do have a crush on her?"

"Yes."

"Well, does she know?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Did you tell her?"

I smirked a bit, not to look cocky but remembering the events of tonight. Maya came over and patted me on the shoulder, it felt cold and translucent.

"Good job Will, it takes a lot of courage to talk to someone you like, not even Old Nick could do that. So in that respect you're one step closer to succeeding him."

"Thanks, anyone ever tell you that even though you're eighteen you have a lot of experience?"

She looked sad for a moment. "Actually, I'm forty two."

I was a bit surprised "Oh, well you look good for your age."

"It isn't just skin care though Will, when a body passes on our spirit reflects out most prominent feature. In most peoples cases it's the age they died, but us spirit mediums can change our spirit form to whatever age we choose. I chose 18 because that's when I was hanging around with Nick, helping him solve cases, it was so much fun."

I had a question for Maya; it's something I had to know. "Maya, you said that you came looking for Phoenix because he was in a depression right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was just wondering, does that have anything to do with you being with your sister or is that too personal?"

She was hesitant and sad at first like she didn't want to tell me, but she eventually said something. "No, I think you deserve the right to know. Yes, I'm here with my sister because I have… passed on and that made Nick so unhappy that I just wanted to be there and try to comfort him."

"When you passed on, was it something unnatural?"

"…Yes, I was shot, but I saw that even after I died Phoenix threw himself right into the case saying that 'Now, there was no force on earth that could stop him'. He worked tirelessly for hours getting evidence to convict this guy, in the end Nick won and the guy was sentenced to life in prison."

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard to watch."

"It's alright, Nick put everything he could into the trial and he won, that brought me peace. But I swear when I find out how, I am going to haunt that criminal for the rest of his life!"

This tale amused me. Maya always had a certain fire in her eyes "Alright Maya it's getting late and I have to get some sleep so good night."

"Good night Will, oh before I go remember what my sister said about seeing a familiar face?"

"I do. What about it?"

"It's coming, soon, closer than you think. Goodbye."

With that she faded away and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**June 26**

**Cloud home**

**10:15 am**

I can't believe it; I've gone six days without a trial. I expected it to be busier but then I remembered that there were sometimes months in gaps between Phoenix's cases so there may be some time. In any case, without a court case to work on I don't do much during the day; I do some flight training (Ever since I picked up a copy of pegasus 90 X I've gotten much faster.) I do some exploring around town, and I spend time with my friends especially Rainbow. Not a lot has changed between us, we both like each other and we acknowledge that but we don't really do anything romantic like go out on a date. It's subtle but I'm new to this relationship thing so I'm comfortable with it.

As I got up this morning I saw what day it was and realized that it was my birthday, chronologically I'm sixteen but biologically I'm twenty six. I got up and saw Rainbow up and about doing stuff.

"Morning Rainbow." I said

"Hey Will."

I came up and tussled her rainbow mane. "So do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, it's scheduled to be a clear day so I've got to go clear the clouds away, and Applejack asked me to help her put up a new barn and destroy the old one. What about you?"

"Nothing really, no one needs my help in court so maybe I'll just do a little flight training and go see some of our friends."

I went to go check the mail in the mailbox, nothing really stood out except for a pink letter with my name on it. I came inside, put the rest of the mail on the table and opened up my letter. The second I did it exploded with confetti, and I read that it was a birthday invitation:

_Dear Will,_

_You're invited to a very special birthday party today, your own. There will be cake and games, and balloons, and friends, and we'll have so much fun. The festivities will be held at Sugarcube corner later this afternoon._

_Your party guru,_

_Pinkie Pie_

"Okay how does Pinkie keep doing this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked

"First of all, how did she know it was my birthday when I've only lived here for about a week? Secondly, this invitation looks like it was written today, how did she get it up here?"

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it."

I realized that there was no use in trying to apply logic to Pinkie "Fair enough. Well, I'm gonna head out, have a good day Dash."

"You to."

I walked out the front door and started soaring through the air down to Ponyville. I walked around town looking for something to do or someone who I could talk to; as I was walking I saw this mare trying to ask for something. She was a unicorn mare with a green coat and long, flat brown hair that went down her face.

"Excuse me sir do you know…"

She seemed to be asking for directions but no one was paying attention to her, being the gentleman I am I decided to help her out.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" I asked

"Oh yes, you see I'm new in town and I'm actually looking for someone in particular." She said

"You mean somepony."

"Huh? Oh yes somepony, right because we're all ponies here."

"_That was an odd response; she almost sounds as if she isn't from here. But she's a pony she has to be, then again I'm a pony and I'm from an alternate world so I guess anything is possible."_

"So who is it you're looking for?" I asked

"Twilight Sparkle, do you know where she lives?"

"Yes I do, follow me."

We walked together towards Twilight's house while in the back of my mind I was still asking questions about her.

"_Something is defiantly off about her. Why did she say someone, was it just a mistake or something more? Also why Twilight, sure she's cool but no one I know is really into her except, hold on…"_

"So you said you're new in town right? Exactly how new are you?"

"I walked into town about an hour ago."

"Cool, so why are you looking for Twilight? Are you related or do you just find her cool?"

"No, I just think that she is the best pony, um… I mean yeah she's really cool."

"_Twilight is best pony? No, it can't be. There's only one person I know with that opinion, that hair color and style and who isn't a pony. I just hope I'm right."_

"One last question, what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, um it's uh…"

"It's Anna isn't it?"

"What? No, what kind of pony name is Anna?"

"One that doesn't belong to a pony, it's the name of a human."

She began to get nervous now. "Look buddy, I don't know how you know about humans. Are you some kind of friend of Lyra's or…"

"Anna, I know because I knew you before you became a unicorn. It's me Anna, its Will."

She looked utterly shocked, but also like she didn't want to accept it.

"No, you're lying you can't be Will. The real Will…"

"Was killed in a car accident because he valued his friends' life more than his safety. I know I was there because I really am Will."

She still stared at me for a second but then she came in and hugged me.

"Oh Will, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to; I thought I would never see you again. But here you are, you're a bit older than I remember though. How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Hm, I'm still older than you by a few years. Wait, how can you be twenty two? The last time I saw you was 8 days ago."

She hesitated for a moment "Will, you've been dead for 8 years."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "8 years? Oh right I forgot, being in a different world the time stream is altered and time takes longer to affect this world than ours."

She smiled at me "I have no idea what you said."

"Yep, that's me. I speak fluent nerd yet I took Spanish for 3 years and I don't speak a lick of it."

We laughed together as we headed back on track towards the library.

"So, did you get here by the same process as me?"

This question made her really uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to come off as rude and I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

This lightened her mood. "Besides enough talking about the past. I mean look at you, you're here with me and you're a unicorn, how freaking awesome is that?"

She nodded "Incredibly. Not just to be living a fans dream, or being reunited with my best friend but I get to use magic."

"Is that another reason you wanted to see Twilight? Not just to meet her but because you want to learn more about magic?"

"Yeah, I thought if I'm going to have a teacher might as well have the best. Have you met her?"

"Oh I've met all of them, even met a few new ponies. Ah speak of the devil, here we are."

We finally made it to the library as I knocked on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK "Twilight, are you there? I've got somepony for you to meet."

There was no response so I opened the door and just saw Spike cleaning up the library.

"Will, what can I do for you?" Spike asked

"Hey Spike, do you know where Twilight is? A friend of mine came to town and she wants to meet her."

"Ugh, I wouldn't go around Twilight right now."

"Why not?"

"Well, she's kind of hung up on not sending the princess a letter this week and it basically drove her nuts so she's wandering about town looking for someone's problem to solve."

"_Wait a minute… the letter to the princess, Rainbow helping Applejack put up a barn; I think I know exactly what's going on."_

"Thanks for your help Spike; I'll see you at Sugarcube corner later today."

Anna and I walked out of the library.

"Anna, I think I have an idea what's going on with Twilight."

"Same here."

"Lesson zero?"

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Well then we need to find her before she goes insane and gets the entire town in a frenzy. The question is where do we start?"

We both wondered for a little bit until Anna came up with an idea.

"Why don't we ask somepony if they saw Twilight walking around?"

"That's a great idea, and I think I see just the gray mare that can help us."

I saw Derpy flying above the city and wondered if she had seen Twilight. She was relatively close to the ground so I called her over.

"HEY DERPY!" I yelled to get her attention.

She noticed me and flew down to talk.

"Hey there Mr. Wright, what can I do for you? I already delivered your mail."

"It's not about that Derpy, have you seen Twilight anywhere around town?"

She thought for a moment while her eyes moved in different directions "Oh yeah, she was heading towards the apple farm. Kept mumbling something to herself, what a weirdo."

I giggled a bit. "Thanks Derpy, see you around."

"You to Mr. Wright."

With that she flew off again into the clouds.

"Will, why did Derpy call you Mr. Wright?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, once I got here I made a new life for myself. I sort of helped Applebloom out of some legal trouble and I needed a new pony name for myself so I became Pegasus Wright: defense attorney."

"Pegasus Wright? You mean like that game you played where the guys' first name was Phoenix?"

"Yep, only I substituted it for the word pegasus since I am one. That reminds me, you're going to need a pony name to since you'll be living here. So, what do you want to be called?"

"Hmm, I know I'll be Sugar Spice."

"Sugar Spice? Really?"

"What? What's wrong with Sugar Spice?"

"Nothing it's just… weird. Then again, we're both weird people so I guess it makes sense."

She nodded. "Alright, let's go find Twilight before she throws the town into a magic related frenzy."

"Right, let's be off allons-y"

"Hey! That's my line" Doctor Whooves yelled.

"Sorry Doc." I replied

**So this is my own take on the episode "Lesson Zero" the second part will be in the next chapter. Also the character Anna was inspired by Mighty Mewtron, a good friend of mine who always helped my creative ideas, please check out her stuff because it's really good. Sugar Spice is her OC, and this chapter is sort of my nod to her being a good friend of mine for all this time (Mew, if you're reading this thanks for all the good times.) Well enough rambling by me please review, and suggest ideas because you guys are full of good ones.**


	18. Lesson hero

Chapter 18

Anna and I made our way to Sweet Apple Acers to hopefully find Twilight before she went cuckoo for coco puffs on Ponyville. Anna and I walked together until we finally made it to the farm.

"I hope we're not too late." Anna said.

We saw a small barn and started walking towards it. We were about sixty feet away until I heard something that sounded like a bomb being dropped. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Umm, Anna."

"Yeah?"

"I think we already might be too late."

I saw Rainbow about to dive bomb the barn and I knew it was going to explode.

"DUCK!" I yelled.

Rainbow crashed into the barn, causing a gigantic rainbow explosion that sent wood and remnants flying all over the place. Anna had enough time to duck down but I didn't so I used my wings to cover my front and braced for impact. First, the shockwave hit which wasn't so bad, then I felt chunks of wood hitting my wings but they were small enough to block. Once I felt it was over I put my wings down only to be hit in the face by a giant wooden support beam and knocked on my flank.

Once Anna got up, she took notice. "Oh my gosh, Will are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just lying on the ground for fun. No, I'm not okay I just got smacked around by a giant wooden pole."

She looked at me for one second, and then she looked like she was trying not to laugh and then fell to the ground while busting out laughing.

"What? What's so funny about getting smacked by a giant wood… oh. Come on, isn't that a little immature?"

"Yeah…but it's still funny." She said in between giggles.

Eventually, even I had to admit it was a little bit funny as she helped me up.

"What's going on here? What's with all the hootin and hollerin?" Applejack asked as she came over to me with Rainbow Dash next to her.

"Oh sorry Applejack, I was just having a good laugh with my friend here, circumstantial humor you wouldn't understand."

They both had a look of confusion on their faces while Anna looked awestruck at seeing two of her favorite characters.

"Oh, where are my manners? Applejack, Rainbow Dash, this is my friend Sugar Spice. We were close friends when I was growing up and I haven't seen her in a while. Sugar Spice, this is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." She blushed a bit. "And this is Applejack, owner of Sweet Apple Acres and one of the most loyal friends you can have."

I then lent down and whispered in her ear "Keep the gushing to a minimum, and remember you're a new pony and you have no knowledge of what they've done or will do." She nodded.

"Well, it's great to meet you two and I'd love to get to know you better but me and Will sort of have something to do involving Twilight. You didn't happen to see her did you?" Anna asked

"Well, she did come around here about 5 minutes ago asking if there was some problem with our friendship she could solve, but there was nothing so she went back into town." Applejack said

"Darn it! We just missed her, come on Sugar we've got to find Twilight and maybe get her to calm down." I said

"Yeah, and I have to go clear the clouds away for the afternoon. See you later guys" Rainbow Dash said as she flew off into the air.

"Alright Sugar, let's be off."

"Hold on Will." Applejack said causing me to stop in my tracks. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know, how do you feel about Rainbow Dash?"

I was not expecting this question, especially from someone like Applejack; she isn't usually a nosy kind of pony.

"Well, umm I think she's a really great friend and athlete, she's competitive, she's…"

She put her hoof up "You can stop right there Sugarcube, she already told me that you fancy her."

"Really? That sounds so unlike her. You're sure that she told you?"

"Yep. I know that you like her."

"_Hmm, I don't see any psyche locks so I guess she's telling the truth."_

"Will, come on we've got to stop Twilight before the entire town suffers." Anna yelled

"Oh right, sorry AJ I've got to go. Good luck with your… apple related things."

"No problem."

She waved me goodbye as I ran to catch up with Anna. As I ran away from her a small sigh escaped Applejack's lips though I didn't know this at the time.

Eventually, I caught up with Anna. "Alright, where did she go next?" I asked

"I believe that she went to Fluttershy's cottage next."

"Grrr, that's all the way across town, we'll never make it in time before we lose her again. Wait, what if you use your magic to teleport us there?"

"I can't, I've never done magic before and I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a fantasy nerd with a somewhat true understanding of magic. Okay, first I need you to concentrate."

She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down. "Good, now look inside yourself and feel your inner essence and magical energy."

She sat silently on the ground focusing her hardest "I…I feel it, it feels warm and inviting."

"Good job, next imagine Fluttershy's cottage. Imagine as many details as you can and picture it in your head."

"I see it… the trees, the forest home, the little woodland creatures, oh look there's Fluttershy and…she's wrestling a bear."

"Wow, that's actually two things at once, well done. Finally, use your inner essence to connect yourself to that place and bring yourself there."

She focused again and her horn began to glow with a green energy, it grew and grew until she was about to teleport. I made sure I was close enough to be caught in the effect and then in an instant we both were gone.

When we reappeared we saw Fluttershy's cottage…underneath us. We were about ten feet in the air and fell down, hitting the roof hard.

"Ow, not bad for your first time using magic."

"Yeah, I have to admit that was pretty cool. Come on; let's see if we can get to Twilight."

We both got up off of Fluttershy's roof and saw Twilight running away from the cottage. We ran after her and managed to catch up with her quickly.

"Clock is ticking Twilight, clock…is…TICKINGZ!" She said in that insane voice with her ruffled up mane.

"Twilight! Hey, I want to talk to you." I said trying to get her attention.

"Hello Will, how are you doing on this fine day? Oh who am I kidding, it isn't fine. I have to write a letter to the princess by the end of today or I'll be tardy and she'll send me back to magic kindergarten. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a friendship related problem which I a good friend could help you solve?"

"No… but, I have my good friend here Sugar Spice who can help you learn a lesson."

"Wait, WHAT? I didn't sign up for this."

"You wanted to spend more time with her, well here you go. Just try to talk her out of crazy town and I'll overshadow you from the air just in case things get out of control."

"Alright."

With that, I took off into the air floating above the houses watching as my best friend trotted around town with a crazed version of her favorite pony.

"So, Twilight, how about you calm down and…"

"Calm down? Dear Sugar, how can I calm down when there's a friendship problem just waiting for me to solve it and I can't find it. Wait, maybe we're not looking close enough."

Suddenly, Twilight used her magic to conjure up a magnifying glass and started waving it high and low.

"We have to look in every crevice for a problem for me to solve. Maybe there's a problem in the sky."

Suddenly Anna noticed something. "Umm, Twilight…"

"Maybe we need to look for a problem not with a person but with Ponyville as a whole."

"Twilight…"

"Maybe the problem is metaphysical existing in a state of mind spread out across…"

"TWILIGHT!"

"What?"

Anna pointed out. "You're shining your magnifying glass at the sun."

"Oh."

"And the rays kind of caused a house to be set on fire."

"OH."

"Yeah. I didn't really want to mention it but…FIRE! Somebody call the fire ponies!" Anna screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh no, no no no no, what have I done?" Twilight asked herself pacing, clearly freaking out about what was happening.

"Anna, I heard screaming and... HOLY NUTBALLS! That house is on fire!"

Anna looked at me that 'are you serious' look. "Seriously? You didn't see her set it on fire? Honestly, sometimes I think you have ADHD."

"I do not have AD…oh look a coin." I picked up the coin and put it in my pocket. "Now, what were we talking about again?"

She face hoofed. "FIRE! House on fire, bad!"

"Right, fire bad umm, I know I'll use one of the clouds up above and rain on the fire."

"Umm, there are no clouds in the sky."

I looked up above and saw she was right; there wasn't even the tiniest cloud in the sky.

"Curses. What need right now is a water gun, who has a water gun?"

We both thought until Anna came up with an idea. "Will, I just had the craziest, effective, coolest plan ever."

"Those are the best kinds lay it on me."

She quickly told me her plan.

"Seriously?" I asked questioning her ability to handle this task.

"Well, it's the only idea we have so let's go for it. If I rush to Fluttershy's I can get a turtle and a bucket of water for your plan. You try to calm down Twilight and keep the people from panicking."

I flew off to Fluttershy's cottage to get the things she needed, while Anna consoled Twilight.

"No no no no no, this isn't happening, this can't be happening."

"Twilight?" Anna said trying to pull her out of her trance

"How could a little magic have done so much wrong?"

"Twilight?"

"I need to run quick before anyone…"

Anna interrupted her crazy talk by hoof slapping her across the face.

"Ow. Thanks, I needed that."

"Good now that you're off the crazy bus, see if you can control that fire with your magic."

Twilight got up and stopped the house from crumbling using her aura to cover the house like a shield keeping the flames at bay and stopping them from spreading.

"Uggh, I don't know how much longer I can hold this. How much longer before your friend gets back?"

"He'll be here any minute."

"Why not make it this minute?" I said, landing next to them with the turtle and the water bucket.

"Will, good you're here. Quick, hand me the stuff."

I handed Anna the water and turtle, they were essential for her plan.

"Now remember what I said, feel the energy, visualize in your mind, then use your magic to bond them together."

"Got it."

Anna began the process; her horn glowed with a green aura picking up both the turtle and the water.

"What are you two doing back there?" Twilight asked struggling to keep the shield up.

"We couldn't find a solution so we're creating one."

The process continues, suspended in air both the turtle and the water began to break down into simple components, and then into pure energy. The energies collided and began to swirl until it formed a new body, it had the look of a turtle but it stood upright and was light blue, also it could speak.

"Squirtle." The new creation spoke.

"Oh my gosh Sugar it worked, you're a genius. A crazy, nerdy, genius, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Overcome with joy, I ran up and hugged her.

"Me neither Will."

"Umm hello, building still on fire." Twilight said breaking up this happy moment.

"Right sorry, okay let's do this." Anna said confidently.

"Wait, who gets control of the Squirtle?" I asked

"Well, I created him I think I should get to keep him."

"But this is too cool, come on rock paper scissors for him."

"How is that going to work when we only have hooves?"

"Guys!" Twilight said urging us out of our debate.

"Alright, how about you keep him and you'll just make me another one later?"

"Sounds good to me, okay Squirtle you ready?" Anna asked

"Squirtle" He said ready to accomplish his task.

"Okay, Twilight, lower the shields."

Twilight lowered the magical barrier.

"Alright, now Squirtle use water gun!"

"Squirt-brpbrpbrp" Squirtle launched a high pressure water gun from its mouth, spreading it all over the house and dousing the flames. Soon, the fire was out.

"All right, good job Squirtle." Anna said tussling the head of her new pet.

"Squirtle." He said, enjoying the positive reinforcement.

"All right crisis averted, now I need to ask you a few questions Ms. Spice. First of all, what in Equestria is that thing? And secondly, where did you learn that kind of magic?"

"Oh um well, this is called a Squirtle it's a kind of monster called a Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Yes, there are over two hundred of these monsters from where I live and I summoned him here. Isn't he cute?"

Twilight observed the Squirtle further. "Fascinating. Somehow, it was able to create water from some sort of sack inside its body. I've never seen anything like it, but it's marvelous."

"Well, just be glad that no one was inside the house when it was set on fire, and we didn't have to deal with…" I was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

"_Ahh, it's the great Celestia the ever trolling, run for the hills!" _I would have screamed this but somehow I knew everyone would think I was crazy.

Princess Celestia came out of nowhere from the sky above. She was much bigger than I expected, at least a good two feet taller than the rest of us, and she seemed to radiate with this white aura.

"My faithful student, I've seen what you did today and I must say that I'm very disappointed in you. I would have thought that you of all ponies would…"

I felt like I had to intervene. "Excuse me your majesty."

She looked at me with a curious glance "And who are you my little pony?"

"No one of importance, but I thought that you should know that your student here wasn't herself when she committed these actions. She was crazed; sleep deprived, and insisted on finishing her work at her own personal expense in fear of disappointing you. I realize what happened as a result was a bit…extreme, but the problem has been solved and no pony was hurt in the process so please be kind to her."

She slowly clapped her hooves together. "My my, not only are you humble but also intelligent and a true gentle colt. You don't seem like a no pony to me."

"Oh, thank you for your kind words Princess Celestia but it's my friend here who really saved the day. If it weren't for her excellent plan and the creature she created that house surely would have been burned to ashes."

"Indeed, well done Ms…"

"Sugar Spice your highness, it's an honor to meet you. Honestly, I really didn't expect to do anything else incredible today."

"Oh, you mean besides getting your cutie mark?"

"Ni, I meant seeing my friend again I don't have…"

But, when Anna did turn around she saw that she did indeed have a cutie mark in the shape of a poke ball.

"Awesome! I met my long lost friend, saved a house from burning down, met a bunch of great ponies, and got my cutie mark all in a day."

"I'm very proud of both of you, now Mr…"

"Wright your highness, Pegasus Wright."

"Mr. Wright, there's still the punishment for my young pupil."

I just had a devious idea. "Oh I think I have just the punishment. "

"Really? Do tell."

I pulled princess Celestia over to the side where Twilight couldn't hear us and whispered my plan to her. Once I was done she was shocked.

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't it's too devious, it'll drive her mad."

"Don't worry; I'll only do it for about a week, besides it'll teach her not to sweat the small stuff. Plus, it'll be hilarious to watch."

"Hmm, alright, I'll distract her while you put your plan into action."

"Great. Come on Anna, let's go."

We ran off together towards Twilight's house

"Why are running to Twilight's house?" Anna asked.

"We're going to initiate my devious plan to punish Twilight."

"And what exactly is this plan?"

"We're going to rearrange all her day planners and calendars."

"OH, that's devious let's go."

We snuck into her house; thankfully I had asked Celestia to distract Twilight and her friends outside so we could work. I rearranged her day planner so that her events we're a few days behind and early, knowing that this would seriously mess up her schedule. While Anna…ate the paper.

"Anna, are you eating that calendar?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm eating her dates."

I laughed at her joke. And her awesomely funny attitude.

"Hey Twilight, what's the difference between you and this calendar? It has a date." I said

Now, we both were laughing as we finished messing with Twilights schedule.

"All right, this should teach Twilight a lesson. We'd better get out of here before anypony else gets back."

"Agreed."

"You know Anna, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift than having you here today. I've done so much cool stuff that I don't think it could get any better and I still have a birthday party to go to. What I'm trying to say is thank you, it's been a wonderful day and I see many more in the future."

Suddenly, I heard the door beginning to open.

"Oh shoot, we'd better get out of here. Talk to you later!" I said as I quickly flew out the window.

"Hey, what about me?" She asked, unfortunately I flew away too fast and didn't hear her.

Soon everybody, the mane 6 and princess Celestia entered the room. Wondering what she was doing there.

"Umm, umm Sugar Spice used teleport."

With that she disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving everyone to just stand there and wonder "What?"

**Lesson Zero is over, Anna got her cutie mark, and I introduced Pokémon, consider this fanfic 20% cooler. Please read and review, and suggest ideas because you guys have lots. Next time we begin Case 3: The Spitfire in her eyes. Also, I started a new story called "The void" so now you can read that as you wait for new chapters of this story, trust me it's bad ass. If i'm careful, I can release a chapter for both every week.**


	19. Couples fight and Doctor's diagnosis

Chapter 19

After the fiasco with Twilight I decided to head back to the cloud house, I waked in and lay down on the couch. I planned to take a nap because I had around two hours before Pinkie's party, but just when I was about to fall asleep I heard the door open and I felt a shock go through the room causing me to jolt off of the couch.

"Well, some pony seems upset." I said

"Leave me alone."

"Hey I was just kidding. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it will make you feel better. Besides, I'm a really good listener."

She looked like she didn't want to but I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she eventually gave in.

"Ugh fine, if it'll get you off my case."

I patted my hooves down on the couch, inviting her to come and sit next to me.

"So tell me about what happened today."

"Well, I was in Cloudsdale today, I ran into these guys from my old flight academy and they were being jerks."

"Let me guess they were big pegasi."

"Yeah."

"With brains so small that you'd need Twilight's microscope just to see them."

She chuckled "Yep, that's them."

"The only reason they're like that is because they are too stupid to understand you or anyone else for that matter and they think that because they're big and strong that makes them better, but it doesn't."

"Maybe, but then while I was helping Applejack destroy the barn she asked me about you and me being together. I mean, what's up with that?"

"_That's odd, Applejack said Rainbow told her. Something suspicious is going on here."_

"Well… while that may be very unlike her every pony gets curious from time to time, maybe it was something like that."

"I guess. But the biggest thing that bugged me today was when Twilight had her episode."

"Oh you mean the one where she burned down that pony's house?"

"How did…?"

"I was there and may or may not have helped put it out."

She smiled at me. "Awesome, anyways when it's all over and done with we go to Twilight's house and somehow she doesn't get blamed for what happened. Instead, every pony else said it was our fault for 'ignoring her problems' well we may have ignored her but that doesn't mean we're responsible for her problem."

"I totally agree with you. But, if it makes you feel any better while you guys were out me and Anna snuck in Twilight's house and messed with her calendars and day planners."

Now she got up, and started walking around. "Okay that, while funny, isn't enough. God, I have all this pent up aggression I feel like I just want to hit something."

"_Oh, I know I'm gonna regret this." _"You could hit me if you want."

She turned at me and looked shocked. "You would let me hit you?"

"Sure, just don't expect me not to hit back."

I stood up, faced Rainbow and looked her in the eyes. "Go ahead, take your best shot."

Rainbow hesitated for a second, but then prepared herself. She put her hooves back and then socked me in the jaw hard, and man did it hurt.

"Okay, my turn."

I didn't really want to hurt her so I swept my hooves under her causing her to fall on her face. She slowly got up and looked me in the eyes with a look of anger and fury.

"It. Is. ON!"

Without warning she jumped up, toppling me to the ground, and started attacking me viciously. I blocked most of her blows but some hit dead center and they really hurt. I tried to counter her blows with somewhat success and managed to get a few hits in myself. With all this tussling, we were rolling around on a floor until we came close to the door. With a great force I used my back legs to push her off me and she fell out the door and down to the ground. Suddenly, what just happened dawned on me.

"_Oh no, what did I just do? Why did I just push my mare friend out a door?"_

I rushed to the door to see if she was alright, until I was unpleasantly surprised.

"Shoree-uken" Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash came up and uppercutted me in the jaw. I spit out some blood and chipped teeth.

"_Now I remember adrenaline and blood lust. The good stuff." _"Well you seem comfortable up there, what do you say we take this battle to the air?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She flew away and I immediately gave chase.

As I flew after her, I suddenly lost track of her and she disappeared. I searched around trying to look for her when she popped up out of the clouds. We exchanged a quick flurry of punches and kicks, each one trying to get the edge over the other (Have you ever seen Dragon ball Z when the two people fight in the air? It looked like that) Rainbow was slightly faster and stronger than me, so I needed to be smarter to win this. I quickly flew away from her hit radius towards a cloud, with a mighty breath I blew on it turning it into a thick layer of fog. I hid in that fog as Rainbow tried to find me.

"What's wrong Will? Too scared to fight me face to face?"

"No. Too smart."

I used one of Storm Eagle's moves and started to dash towards her, slamming our bodies together at full speeds, I heard an audible crack and I felt like my shoulder had been dislocated. Before I could pull off another attack Rainbow used her wings to clear away the fog. With my advantage taken away and a LOT of pain coursing through my body I needed to end this fight now.

"You're pretty good with your wings. Let's see how well you fly without them." I flew up to her and grabbed her wings with my hooves and retracted my own wings causing us to descend rapidly. She struggled as we fell ever faster to the ground, punching me in the stomach taking the air out of me and making me let go. As we both fell she made a few more swings at me until I regained control and got her in a full nelson keeping her wings from extending. We were fairly close to hitting the ground, when we were about to crash into a forest until I had a thought.

"_Dang it, as much as I'd like to win this fight I can't risk hurting Rainbow too much or her friends would hate me. Honestly, I'm regretting this decision more and more."_

Right before we crashed into the ground I rotated my body so that I would hit the ground first and absorb most of the impact. As I hit the ground, I lost my grip on Rainbow and saw her fly and smack head first into a tree, she then fell down and landed right beside me. We were both bloodied and bruised lying right next to each other.

"Well, that was…something. Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah much, you put up quite a fight. Nice job."

"Thanks, but look at us we're covered in bruises and scrapes. How are we going to explain this to our friends?"

"We'll find a way, besides I don't think you look that bad."

I examined my body, seeing all the bruises and cuts from the battle. "Yeah I suppose." I felt my head and felt something warm. "Oh man Rainbow, look at this gash in my head."

"Wow. That looks deep."

"Yeah it feels that way, man that was some fight. Wooo."

Without warning, I blacked out and fell unconscious.

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Ponyville hospital**

I heard a faint sound in the background 'beep-beep-beep' I opened my eyes and was greeted by white, and a celling. I sat up in the apparent bed I was laying in (apparently) and saw a small white room with Rainbow Dash asleep in a seat.

"Psst. Rainbow, hey Rainbow wake up."

As she woke up, she opened her eyes groggily and looked at me.

"Oh hey Will."

3…2…1. The reality of the situation hit her as she snapped up and came up to my bedside.

"Will! You're okay, I was worried. Hey everyone, Will's okay."

Soon, all of my friends new and old walked into the room.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Never mind that Will, how are you? You had a serious accident, the doctor said that you had a concussion and passed out due to blood loss. You've been asleep for about two days." Twilight said.

"Right, now just to make sure I didn't brain my damage I'm going to try and remember what happened." I looked to Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, you were angry right?"

"Yes."

"And I said you could hit me right?"

"Yes."

"Then when you did I got out of control and we engaged in a fight right?"

She looked sadder now "Yes."

"Well then, that was…" She looked at me then she suddenly got happier.

"…AWESOME!" We both said it at the same time, I gave her a high hoof and we both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you two laughing?" She asked

"Twilight, I may have gotten hurt but that was one of the most incredible experiences of my life, exhilarating, death defying, just…wow."

Rainbow agreed with me. "I gotta agree with Will on this one, it's been a while since I've had such a good fight and he was no slouch."

Twilight looked utterly dumbfounded "But…but, I mean she…"

"Twilight don't worry about it, it's natural for couples to fight." I said.

Now everyone in the room except Applejack looked confused. "Couples?"

"Sheesh Will, do you really need to tell every pony?"

"Why? You were never that big on the idea yourself, nothing's really changed between us."

"Well, I thought that you would get all lovey dovey and close with personal junk and things. But, if you're gonna act like this, maybe I could try a bit harder to be more…relationshipy."

I smiled at her. "Well, looks like everything turned out okay."

Twilight was still wondering how two ponies that literally just fought could be so civil towards one another. "Okay? You were in the hospital for two days, unconscious."

"Yeah, and you missed the super special birthday party I had planned for you."

"And I'm sorry about that Pinkie, but I'm alright now aren't I?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Suddenly, a brown pony in a white lab coat appeared behind everyone. I assume he was my doctor.

"Oh sorry, we didn't see you there Doctor Turner." Twilight apologized.

"_Turner? No it can't be."_

"Well, I have some things to discuss with my patient here so if you could all step out for a moment."

Every pony walked out of the room leaving only me and my doctor. As he came up to me, I examined him closer. He had a chestnut brown coat with slicked back hair and blue eyes; I had a suspicion as to who he was. The second everyone was out of the room he was up in my face.

"Listen to me because I'm only going to ask this once, who are you?" He said demandingly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me; you aren't supposed to be here. I've checked birth certificates, new reports, asked ponies around town and they haven't seen you before up until about one week ago. By all accounts, you don't exist and that makes you dangerous because I don't know who you are."

As he paced around the room, I saw what I had been looking for, his cutie mark.

"You may not know me, but I know who you are." I said confidently.

He giggled a bit. "Me? I'm nothing special just your average, run of the mill doctor."

"No, you aren't just any doctor, you're the Doctor. You're a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, you're over 900 years old and you've saved this planet a dozen times over without any pony knowing. But, I know and on behalf of the earth I thank you."

He was shocked that I knew so much about him.

"How do you know all this?"

"Just like you I'm not from this world, I'm human. I was brought here after I died by some unknown force, and I'm guessing that you were brought here by some kind of dilation in time and space causing you to fall through a crack in dimensions and now you're stuck here until you can find a way back home. Sure it could take years but you're immortal so it doesn't really matter."

He thought about what I said "That was… BRILIANT! Oh my, it's maddening not having another human to talk to for all this time, in a way I'm glad I found you. Although there is something that's bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that the amount of energy it would take to cross the dimensional plane would be that of a sun, and I have no idea where so much power could have come from."

"Me either."

We stayed silent for a moment longer in thought. "But enough of that, we both have new lives now and we seem to be living them to the fullest. At least, that's what I think when I see you with that rainbow pony, so have you two…"

"WHAT? No, god no doctor, I'm not old enough for that yet."

"I'm confused your friends said you were twenty six."

"Well, you of all people should know that appearances are deceiving. Besides, you're not completely innocent yourself; I know you have a certain thing for a grey mare by the name of Ditzy Doo."

"How…Yes, I do. But I don't know what to tell her after what's happened."

"You took her with you on your travels right?"

"Yes."

"Then she defiantly feels the same way. From what I've seen there is no girl you haven't traveled with which hasn't fallen prey to your charms."

He rubbed the back of his head. "While I appreciate the compliment it's not just that, I'm eternal. If I tried anything serious with her in the end I'd be sad at her passing and…"

"Stop right there! I've heard this argument too many times and I'm not letting it go on any longer. For god's sake doctor, you can't be distant just because you fear that you're going to hurt them or get hurt, you have to try and let some happiness into your life. Please, when you get the chance go to her, talk to her about how you feel and I know she'll feel the same way. Then, try at the very least to make it work and then see where it goes, I promise you'll be better off for it."

After my speech, the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Right then, no use keeping you in that bed now that you're up and about. All your injuries have healed and you just need to keep those bandages on your head for another day or so and you should be fine."

"Thank you doctor, I hope that I can speak with you later and I'm sorry about my outburst before."

"No it's alright, that's something I needed to hear. And I promise I will look into it, that's a time lord promise."

I walked out of the room and went down the hall.

"WAIT!"

I saw the doctor running after me.

"What's wrong Time turner?" I asked

"What?"

"Time Turner, that's your pony name right?"

"No, it's the doctor, that's why I became a doctor so no one would get suspicious."

"Right sorry, anyways what's so important?"

"Your lady friend left this letter addressed to you here. She said to give it to you when you wake up if she wasn't here." He handed me a letter addressed to me and I opened it.

_Dear Pegasus Wright,_

_I need your help. I'm part of the wonderbolts and our leader is being put on trial of murder. I know she's innocent and I could really use your help. Please come to the Canterlot stadium at about two in the afternoon tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Soarin_

"_Wow, first Octavia then the wonder bolts? I'm really stepping up the ladder. Hold on a second." _"Doctor, when was this letter received?"

"Yesterday."

"That means that the tomorrow is today." I looked up at the clock. "And I've only got an hour to fly all the way to Canterlot. There's no time to lose, to the stadium!" I exclaimed, stretching out my hooves expecting something to happen.

"What are you doing?" Doctor asked me.

"I was really hoping for a scene transition."

"You mean like batman?"

"Yes."

"What…I don't even…just get out of here. Foolish bugger."

I guess I'm hoofing it, so I ran out the door instead and onwards towards Canterlot.

**Okay, I promise this is the last chapter of filler between cases. I just needed a little more time to lay my ideas out before making the case. This chapter was inspired by the tumblr blog ask doctor obsessed Derpy, check it out because it's adorable. Next time, the case really gets started. Please review, favorite, and spread the word. The more people who know, the more I'm encouraged to write.**


	20. Two dicks and a stiff

Chapter 20

I was racing as fast as I could to get to Canterlot on time to meet Soarin, but despite my speed I still had quite a ways to go and only thirty minutes to get there.

"Hey will."

Rainbow Dash flew right up next to me, she seemed to be going as fast as me but she looked like she wasn't putting as much effort into it as I was.

"Rainbow, can't talk right now. I have someone to meet in Canterlot and I'm running late."

"Well, if you were fast like me you could there in a second. Hey, if you want I could get you there in about ten minutes flat."

I thought about it for a moment. "Alright, what do I have to lose?"

"Great, grab my hoof."

I was unsure how this helps us but I did and then Rainbow rocketed off faster than I could keep track of. I felt the win blasting me in the face, I saw a rainbow trail behind us, and my legs felt like they were going to get ripped off at this speed. Despite some slight discomfort we did reach Canterlot much faster than I had expected.

"What'd I tell you? Ten minutes flat. So, how was the flight?"

"I can't feel my face and if my hair wasn't already on edge it would be."

I looked up at a clock and saw that I had nineteen minutes before the meeting. Wait…nineteen? "Ha! It took eleven minutes to get here. You must be losing your edge."

"Hey, I was slowed down because I had to tug your fat flank around."

"Hey, my weight is average for a pegasi of my age. We can't all have as fit bodies as you."

Rainbow looked quizzical for a second. "Did you just compliment my body?"

I realized what I had done and suddenly I got all hot under the collar. "Um, yeah I guess I did."

We remained in that awkward silence for a few more seconds.

"Well I'd better be off, thanks for the lift Rainbow."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not going anywhere without me."

"Huh?"

"I flew you here; the least you could do is let me tag along."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if Soarin would consider it very professional of me."

"You're meeting Soarin? As in Soarin from the Wonder bolts?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"_Damn it."_ "No, I mean Soarin from… Poland."

"Oh now you have to let me come with you, this is going to be so exciting."

I hung my head in defeat, she was dead set on coming with me and there was nothing I could do to stop her. Then again her dedication was one of the things I liked about her; it's one of the things which made Rainbow Dash herself.

So we walked towards the stadium together, as we approached I saw Soarin standing outside. It took me a minute to recognize him because he wasn't wearing the blue uniform. I noticed that he was staring off into space and I needed to get him out of it.

"Soarin?" I asked getting his attention.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there. Anything I can help you with?"

"You tell me, do you want your friend proven innocent?" I asked.

"You're Pegasus Wright?" I nodded and he reached his hoof out to shake mine.

"Wow it's great to meet you man, sorry I didn't recognize you. I've only heard stories about you and I thought you'd look a bit more…lawyery."

I was confused by his comment until I realized that I had forgotten to grab my suit after I left the hospital. "Oh, well I normally wear a suit but you know, casual Friday."

"It's Tuesday."

"My law firm my rules; I pick whatever day is casual." I said bluntly.

I noticed Rainbow was giving him the googly eyes.

"Oh of course where are my manners? Soarin, this is my assistant Rainbow Dash."

Soarin extended his hoof again, and Rainbow shook but this time with a bit more vigor.

"It's so great to meet you, I'm a huge fan." She said enthusiastically.

"Thanks I'm always pleased to meet a fan of the Wonder bolts, especially someone as energetic as you."

Rainbow looked like she was on top of the world, as she was admiring the hoof shake she got from one of her idols I decided it was time to get to business.

"Right then, now that we've got introductions out of the way Soarin if you could fill me in on the details of what's going on that'd be great. So, who's been arrested?"

Soarin looked sad for a moment. "It's the captain, Spitfire. She's been accused of murdering one of her competitors."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear about this. Who is the unfortunate pony?"

"Griffon." He corrected me.

"I'm sorry?"

"She's accused of killing a griffon from one of the competitor's teams named Sky Slasher because he was found dead in her hotel room along with Spitfire who was knocked unconscious. This makes it especially bad for her because A: we were supposed to face them tomorrow in a flying competition which gives her motive and B: The griffons are guests from another kingdom meaning that this case becomes high justice and must be held here in Canterlot, and if she's convicted the consequences could be…extreme."

He was worried, and rightfully so. If I didn't win this case something much more serious could happen to Spitfire which includes but isn't limited to death.

"You have no need to worry Soarin because here's what's going to happen, one: I'm going to take your case. B, no wait two: I'm going to investigate every lead and find out exactly what happened. Three or C: I'm going to find who did murder Sky Slasher and bring them to justice. Four, or D, or IV if you're into roman numerals: Spitfire will be found innocent and we are going to celebrate. You've got that?"

He nodded.

"Good, now the first place we should probably investigate is where the crime took place. You said Sky Slasher was found in Spitfire's hotel room, where is that exactly?"

"There's a hotel about 4 blocks from here, she was staying in room 4C."

"Thanks. Come along my wonderful assistant, we've got justice to deal out."

Rainbow and I walked away from there, on our way to the hotel where Spitfire was staying.

"Well, I think that went well." I said

For some reason Rainbow decided to hoof me in the shoulder.

"Ow, why did you hit me?"

"Why did you call me your assistant? I'm not your assistant, we are equals."

"I never said you weren't my equal, assistant just means you help me out which is exactly what you're doing. Besides, I think it would sound pretty bad if I said 'hello Soarin I decided to bring my mare friend with me while I help solve a dangerous case that may or may not end up in the death of your captain'."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad and unprofessional."

"My point exactly, look we're here."

We arrived at the hotel and decided to check out the room. Soarin said it was room 4C so I assume we had to go to the fourth floor, when we got there it wasn't hard to find the room because the hall only had four or five doors…and there was a blood trail in front of the door.

"Well, look at that we already have our first clue." I said.

"Huh? How is a blood trail a clue?"

"Soarin said that both Sky Slasher and Spitfire were found in the room, this blood trail outside can mean several things. Either, Sky Slasher was attacked outside the room and came here for some unknown reason, there was a struggle and someone left leaving a blood trail behind them, or the self-incriminating one where Spitfire killed him and dragged him back here to hide the body."

Rainbow Dash thought about it. "Well, it's possible but look at the blood trail, it goes from this room down the hall and stops at that window meaning the criminal could have flown out the window."

She deducted that faster than I could. "That's right." I pulled her in for a small hug. "Oh you're a clever little girl."

She blushed a bit. "Well you did most of the deducting."

"Hey pal, leave the detective work to us."

I heard an unknown voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a white earth pony with a bandage over his left cheek, he was wearing an army green trench coat and a rust brown tie, and his cutie mark was a detective badge.

"_No, don't tell me."_ "I'm sorry sir I didn't even notice you there, who are you exactly?"

"The name's detective Dick Horseshoe with the Canterlot police precinct."

"_You've got to be kidding me, why are there so many bleeding similarities between the games and this universe? It's like it was planned or something." _"Sorry detective I didn't mean to intrude I was just passing by."

He chuckled. "Nice try buddy, but I know what you were doing. You were checking out the crime scene right?"

"Okay, you've got me but I have a very good reason, I'm investigating the crime scene, I'm a lawyer and I need to help my client."

"Sorry pal but that room is under police quarantine, no one gets in but police personnel."

"What personnel? The only police pony I see here is you."

"Well…that's because I'm the only detective working on this case."

"_I'd hate to betray his trust but I have to get in there."_ "Hey Dick, by any chance do you have a carriage?"

"Yeah and it's a beauty. Blue, nice trim, and brand new ropes for steering, I just got her last month."

"Ooh, I was afraid of that."

"Why?"

"Well it's just that I overheard some pony saying how they were gonna take that fascist carriage and scratch it up. Something about 'fighting the power' and whatever."

My little white lie got him ticked off. "WHAT? They better not do anything to my carriage I have to go stop them. You guys promise not to go in there while I'm gone right?"

"Oh yeah. We understand that the greater good is necessary in these times."

"Thanks. COME ON YOU HOODLUMS!"

He ran down the hall and down the stairs in a flash.

"We're totally gonna betray his trust aren't we?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, maliciously."

We walked into the room/ crime scene and took it all in. It's a one bedroom room with a griffon body on it.

"Rainbow, check out the body I'm going to look around for more clues."

It was a small bedroom so there wasn't much to find, I checked the floor and the walls but all I could find were a few scratch marks.

"_Wow, either Sky Slasher put up quite a fight or something else happened here." _

"Ewwwww."

I heard Dash being grossed out at something.

"What's wrong Dash? Is the body really that gross?"

"It's not the body, something's on the bed."

Curious what it was, I went over to the bed to examine it. At first I thought she saw a bug or something, but then I looked and saw something next to Sky Slashers body. It was a small piece of plastic used by males for…safety reasons (I didn't want to gross out my younger viewers but you older people should get it.)

"Okay one, eww. Two, what's that doing here?"

"I don't know, I found it on the bed next to Sky Slasher and I'm guessing it's his because Spitfire is the only one who's staying in here."

"Well, if he was going to force himself on her at least he was nice enough to bring protection." I examined Sky Slasher's body to try and figure out how he died. After a quick search I came to a conclusion. "Okay, you see those marks near his neck?"

I pointed them out to Rainbow Dash and she nodded.

"That probably means he was chocked and there's some marks on his chest which implies blunt trauma. If he was chocked from the front there's no doubt that whoever did this was very pissed at him to keep assaulting him like this."

"Well, that's great but we still don't know who really did it."

"I know. Come on, we'd better get out of here before the detective gets back."

We exited the room and walked back down the hall. As we approached the stairs I felt a sharp pain in my back hoof and almost fell down.

"What's wrong?' Rainbow Dash asked as she came over to my side.

I looked down at my hoof and examined the problem. "I'm fine; I just have a little piece of glass stuck in my hoof." I pulled it out with my teeth and then got back up.

"_What's a piece of glass doing on the floor where anypony can step on it? Surely, the bellhop must have cleaned it up or something."_

"So do you have any idea who killed Sky Slasher?" Rainbow asked me.

"I'll bet it was the double crossing no good pegasus." Another voice I wasn't familiar with. I looked down the hall to see not a pony but Gilda the griffon.

"_Gilda, it had to be Gilda didn't it."_

"What do you want Gilda?" Rainbow asked defensively.

"Easy there miss lame-o I'm just here to pay my respects to my team mate."

"You're on the same team as Sky Slasher?" I said surprised.

"Was I talking to you runt?" She said threateningly.

"Hey, back off Gilda we're here to find out what really happened not to fight with you."

"You want to go Lame-bow Dash? You looking for round two, because I'll be happy to deliver."

"Why you little!" Rainbow puffed out her wings like she was ready to attack, I noticed something about her wings, there was a small cut along her wings and a few feathers looked out of place. It was small so I ignored it and decided instead to step in between Gilda and Dash before they kill each other.

"Stop it both of you. Gilda, stop acting like such a pompous hot headed jerk, Dash come on we're leaving we have a pony to prove innocent, and we're not taking the stairs."

Dash and I walked to the window and planned to jump through it.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not finished with you." Gilda screamed angry at both of us.

Dash leapt out the window and flew off. "But I'm done with you Gilda, and next time you find yourself in a bad spot don't expect my help."

I followed by jumping out the window myself and flew after Rainbow Dash.

"Well that was convenient." I said.

"I know that window was really big, I had no trouble getting out."

"Me either."

"So what do we do now?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I think we've found all the clues we're going to find for the case tomorrow."

"What? But we don't really have any strong leads either way."

"Well, sometimes it's like that with cases. You don't have much so you use what you have to poke holes in the other person's theories and take some of the facts they have and use it against them."

"Alright, but you're going to win tomorrow right?"

"I promise. Now since we have nothing better to do I'm hungry, you want to go get some salads?"

"Yep, that sounds good."

Rainbow Dash and I flew back home to Ponyville and went out to a local restaurant for dinner. We ate, talked about things and I prepared for the trial tomorrow.

**Next time, the trial commences. Will doesn't have a strong lead, will that be his undoing? Please review, favorite, suggest ideas, and spread the word, tell a friend, tell them the tale of Pegasus Wright. (You will get a personal thumbs up if you get that last part.)**


	21. Case 3: The spitfire in her eyes

Chapter 21

**Canterlot courthouse**

**July 1****st**

**12:15 pm**

Today was yet another day of a court trial as I prepared in a different courthouse than I'm used to. Thankfully, all my friends were there to help ease my discomfort.

"So Will, you think you can do it?" Rainbow asked

"I don't know. I'm confident but whether that's a good or a bad thing is yet to be seen. Still, I've had two trials and I've won two trials so I'm on a roll so far."

"Good luck today Will, I'm sure you won't disappoint any of us or the princess." Twilight said

I was thrown off by this. "Wait what? Why is the princess here?"

"Duh, silly Willie this is high court. Normally, a regular court can decide however since the crime committed deals with international affairs this needs to be a high justice case. This means the outcome is decided by not only the judge but the princess who can overturn a jurisdiction should she deem it worthy." Pinkie said in her erratic yet knowledgeable voice.

"….Wow. Thanks Pinkie I feel much better now."

"It's the least I could do."

The time approached and I stepped into the courtroom and took my defense stand.

"_Great I'm unsure about the trial, I'm defending Rainbow Dash's idol, if I don't win she may be executed, and Princess Celestia herself is here. What's next a pony version of Manfred von Karma?"_

I was relived when I saw Case Closed approach the prosecutions stand, still his same uptight self.

"Case." I acknowledged him.

"Mr. Wright." He replied.

"You're looking well, you still have your charm with that black vest and ruffled cravat. It's a good look for you."

"I would say you look good as well with your suit but I can't help but notice those bandages on your head."

"I had a bit of an accident nothing too serious."

Eventually, we quit our small talk as the judge came in and banged his mighty gavel. He was a different judge than Graymane, he was much younger but he still had a beard.

"The trial will now commence in the murder of Sky Slasher." He said

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

"The defense is ready your honor."

"Very well Mr. Case, please explain the details of the crime."

"Last night at around ten o clock at night, someone discovered a dead griffon in Ms. Spitfire's hotel room. This griffon known as Sky Slasher was on the griffon flight team the Regal Eagles who coincidently were facing against the Wonderbolts the day after the crime was committed, giving her motive. I've printed out copies of the autopsy report for everyone."

He levitated a copy of the autopsy report over to me and the judge. I examined it: Sky Slasher, 27, cause of death: suffocation, injuries: neck marks, crushed chest, time of death: 9:00 PM

"Alright then, Mr. Wright, how do you plead?"

"You will find my client not guilty your honor."

Some of the ponies in the audience mumbled questioning my decision.

"Very well, Mr. Case you may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls someone who was there when the body was discovered and saw the criminal enter the room, a member of the hotel cleaning staff."

"Bring him out."

Within two minutes they brought out some pony, a bellboy who for some reason had a tray with him.

"Please state your occupation for the court please."

"Certainly, I am a bellboy for the local hotel here in Canterlot."

"Two days ago, did you witness a crime take place?"

"Well at first I didn't know it was a crime but yes I did."

"Please testify this to the court."

He took a small bow. "Certainly good sir."

"_Here we go, time for the battle of truth to begin."_

Testimony: **"It was late at night when I was passing by Miss Spitfire's room, I think it was around eight o clock at night. It was dark so I couldn't see who entered it but I know it was Spitfire since she was the only one staying there. I returned around an hour later, as I saw the door close once again. I couldn't make out who it was because the room was very dark, after I finished cleaning up I went back down stairs to continue my rounds."**

The judge pondered this testimony. "Hmm, all right then. Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination."

"_Okay, what about his testimony is odd. Ah…"_

"HOLD IT!" I exclaimed. "Mr. Bellhop, for Spitfire to have committed this crime they both needed to have been in that apartment at once. I need you to remember who it was that went inside, it's vital to this case."

"I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't see."

"Please, is there anything that you saw? Anything at all?"

He thought really hard. "Wait, there was something when I saw the pony opening the door he only used one hoof."

At first I thought this didn't mean anything but then I had a thought "Oh! That's brilliant!"

Case closed looked at me questioningly. "Mr. Wright, I don't really see your point."

"Think about it Mr. Case, we're all ponies here and we all have hooves. Mr. Bellhop isn't it true that to get inside one room you need a key to open it as well as turning the knob."

"Yes."

"Well, then let me ask you a question." I slammed my hooves on the desk. "How does a pony turn a smooth door knob with only one hoof?"

The crowd murmured intrigued by the point I had brought up.

"From this we can assume that the person who entered the room was someone who had manipulatable fingers someone…like Sky Slasher!"

Case Closed looked a bit nervous now. "As interesting as that sounds let me answer your question with a question. If he did enter her room…" He slammed his right hoof into the podium "Then how did he get in? He doesn't have a key. By that logic, Spitfire invited him over to murder him."

"_Ugh! He has a point; we can't rule that out as a possibility. But now something else is bothering me…"_

"HOLD IT!" I said. "Mr. Bellhop, you keep talking about how dark the room was, why?"

"Well I just thought it was odd because usually there's a lamp in the hallway and I saw it when I first saw someone go inside but when I came back an hour later it was gone."

"_Hmm, that is very peculiar." _"You also said you were cleaning something, what was it?"

"Oh nothing much just some glass shards, some pony probably just dropped a coffee mug or something."

"Mr. Wright, I don't see what this has to do with the case."

"Nothing really your honor, I just thought I would get some background information before I make my…OBJECTION!"

The judge was a bit startled by this.

"My, what's with all this objection nonsense?"

"It's quite simple your honor, according to this man's testimony Sky Slasher arrived at Ms. Spitfire's room at 8:00 pm. However…" I slammed my hooves on my podium "This directly contradicts the time of death set an hour later!"

The crowed murmured to themselves about what I had said until the judge banged his gavel.

"Order! Order!"

"OBJECTION!" Case closed said. "While there may be some truth to your statement it is possible he was just fighting back."

I shook my head no. "No pony can fight back for a full hour without getting tired even if he is a griffon."

Case closed scoffed. "Look Wright you obviously don't have a point to make here so why don't we just ask Ms. Spitfire ourselves what happened and if she confesses we'll go easier on her."

"_Damn! He's just toying with me now. But I'm out of options and I know Spitfire didn't do it so maybe this will work." _"All right, I'll ask her."

I looked at Spitfire who was sitting in the defendant's chair.

"Spitfire, can you tell the court exactly what happened last night?"

She was nervous and her words came out rushed. "I…I can't"

I was shocked. "What do you mean you can't? Are you saying you won't tell us?"

"No, I literally can't remember. When I think about last night I draw a blank and my head starts throbbing."

"_Kind of like my head right now. Wait, is that a coincidence?" _

"Ms. Spitfire could you part your hair for a second please?"

Spitfire grabbed her hair and pushed it to the sides and I saw a black and blue mark with a small cut next to it.

"Ah, that might explain it." I said

"What is that?" the judge asked

"When we took her in to custody we found that wound on her head. It's nothing serious, she probably got it while she was struggling against Sky Slasher. It isn't relevant to this case" Case Closed said.

I suddenly had a revelation. "Oh…OH! Yes it is."

"Mr. Wright what are you getting at? Your thought pattern seems very erratic today."

"I'm quite alright sir because I just had an idea. That wound didn't happen because of some stumble or accident, someone tried to attack her and hit her over the head and that person…must be the real attacker!"

The crowd was in shock at what I said. The judge banged his gavel three times.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, what sort of grounds do you have to support your statement?"

"I have this your honor…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the shard of glass I stepped on in the hallway.

"This is a shard of glass that was found at the scene of the crime in the hallway, now Ms. Spitfire's injuries have not just a bruise but also a cut as if the thing she was hit with started off blunt and then became a cutting instrument. Bellboy you said that there was a lamp in that hallway correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I propose the theory that Sky Slasher got there ahead of time and was not attacked by Spitfire who wasn't in her room yet. However when she did arrive sometime between 8:00 and 9:00 she was attacked…by Sky Slasher's true killer!"

Case closed shook his head in disappointment and somewhat amusement. "This is an interesting theory and there's defiantly some merit, however there are questions that still remain: How did Sky Slasher get in? Why was he there in the first place? If Spitfire was attacked then who was the attacker? And what really happened to Sky Slasher?"

I stood there in silence because honestly these were questions I couldn't answer. I was about to defend myself but suddenly someone came up to Case Closed and whispered something into his ear.

"Hm, it seems we have another lead in this case."

"What is it Mr. Case?" the judge asked as intrigued as I was.

"It seems there's someone here who says that they have a theory as to what happened."

The judge wondered what he should do. "Well normally we usually don't let just anyone come in but this matter is serious and must be dealt with quickly, please bring them in."

Case closed left and brought in the witness much to my distress.

"_Oh god, not her. Why did it have to be her of all people?"_

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." Case closed said

"Name's Gilda, I'm part of the elite team of flyers from the griffon kingdom."

"Gilda, you came her to Canterlot with your teammate Sky Slasher, yes?"

"That's right bub, I liked the little guy too, he was a good flyer."

"You also said that you had an idea of who committed the crime?"

"Yep, as that lame-o lawyer in the suit over there said there is a possibility someone else did it or was working with Spitfire to give her an alibi."

"Oh, who is this mysterious pony?"

"The way I see it, it must be somepony who would have a score to settle with us griffons or it's someone who is an avid fan of the Wonderbolts and I know somepony who is both of those things."

I was getting frustrated at her. "Out with it girl, who is this pony?"

She smirked at me. "You'll regret asking that, it's her! She helped Spitfire."

I looked to see who Gilda was pointing at and my heart instantly sank…it was Rainbow Dash. As the crowd murmured and wondered to themselves I did the only thing I knew how to do.

"OBJECTION!" I yelled "Gilda you cannot be serious! Give me one good reason why Rainbow Dash would have done this."

She smugly smiled again. "Here's your proof bub." She pulled out a newspaper dated one day ago while I was in the hospital. "This newspaper came out yesterday, you'll find on page twenty one and interesting story."

I took the paper and opened up to the page, there in big letters it says "Rowdy clouds: Griffon gets into scuffle with rainbow pony at the Wonderbolt stadium."

"This was just from yesterday, as you can see I'm the griffon in that picture. It's true I got in a fight with her but I beat her and that made her angry, so angry in fact that she wanted revenge and she tried to strike at me and she used my team to do it."

I was flabbergasted. "That's ridiculous; first of all we don't know who started this fight. Second of all, I know this pony and she is not a violent mare she would never hurt any pony."

She chortled a bit. "Oh really? Then answer this Mr. Wright, where did those injuries come from?"

"_How did she know about that?" _"Nothing, I just had an accident that's all."

"Yeah right."

"You honor, her accusations hold no merit, and I move that we strike all her words from the record."

The judge shook his head no. "Request denied. Mr. Wright this is a serious ordeal and if there's even a small chance that we can find out whom did it we will take any lead we can." He banged his gavel. "However, with no definitive evidence linking her to the crime I will hold the proceedings of this court until tomorrow afternoon. Until then Ms. Dash will be taken into holding until tomorrow. That's final, court is adjourned."

Suddenly two guards came up and grabbed her to which she tried to struggle.

"Hey! Let me go, I didn't do anything!"

I was so worried, I needed to help her. "Rainbow Dash, please don't struggle! Just do what they say; I'll see you later I promise!" I yelled as she was brought away.

"Hmph, trying to save the guilty party. How pathetic." Gilda said from behind me.

In that one moment I was filled with so much anger for what she did I wanted to kill her myself. To relieve some of my anger I turned around to face her. "Listen to me you half breed freak, if you're doing this just to hurt her I swear I will…"

"Relax Mr. Wrong; I honestly believe that she deserves this."

I stared at her with a stare that would pierce most people's souls but what scared me was that I saw nothing, no psyche lock, she was telling the truth and that scares me. I walked away from that harpy with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach before I did something I was going to regret.

"Brace yourself Gilda, the day may belong to you but I will win this war, I swear it!" And I stormed out of that room without another word.

**Twist ending! I hope no one saw that coming. Next time, Will looks deeper into this case to find the truth, and the answers are unexpected. Lies, love, betrayal all that and more next time on "The tale of Pegasus Wright"**

**Quick announcement:**

**New chapter of "The void" is up so please check that out.**

**I put up a poll to decide what story I should write next and I would like any and all opinions.**

…**There is no C.**

**Please favorite, review, and tell your friends because I love all the support I get from you guys. Have a great day!**


	22. Investigation wrap up

Chapter 22

**Canterlot courthouse**

**July 1****st**

**2:30 PM**

I walked out of that courtroom with a somber look on my face, it was all I could look like to stop myself from exploding with anger. How could Gilda pull a move like this? I know for a fact that Rainbow Dash isn't connected to this case at all and I'm gonna prove it.

"Will, hey Will wait up." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Anna running up to me sow e both began to walk out of the courthouse as we talked.

"So how're you doing?"

"Before I start going into all out rage mode let me ask you, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Me? I'm fine, I've been learning more about my magic capabilities and learning new spells."

"Cool. So is Twilight teaching you?"

"Yes, she even let me stay at the library for as long as she's going to teach me magic. Of course I couldn't really do magic for a bout a day because that creation spell I did took a lot out of me."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah it is. So you were saying about your feelings?"

Sometimes it's easy for me to bury my feelings or replace them with something different but this was one of those times when I just had to let it out.

"I feel sad and angry and betrayed and I want revenge. Gilda made the wrong move by incriminating Rainbow Dash, I knew that she hated her but I didn't know she could take it so far as to try and get her old friend convicted of a crime."

"So what are you going to do?"

"The same thing I did before, I'm going to look for the truth, I'm going to talk to every single person I can find who might have information and I'm going to get it. This isn't just a court case anymore Anna, it's a war AND I'M GONNA WIN!"

I flew off into the sky and headed to the detention center in Canterlot, there were two people there I needed to see there. The first one I went to see was Rainbow Dash, I went up to her holding place.

"Hey Rainbow." I said

She was so excited to see me "Will! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're here. These guys seriously think I had something to do with this."

"I know, but I don't believe Gilda and I know that you had nothing to do with this. I'm going to get you out of there I promise."

I put my hoof up to the glass and she did the same making her hoof parallel to mine.

"If any pony was going to get me out of this mess I'm glad it's you Will."

I smiled "Yeah, Gilda made a mistake when she brought you into this. Because now I've got something to fight for, something which I think is very much worth it."

Now she smiled back at me.

"Okay Rainbow, you sit tight I've got some other things to deal with. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow buddy."

I was done calming her down now I had to go talk to Spitfire. I saw she was asleep in her cell so I banged on the bars to wake her up.

"Get up Spitfire I need you."

"Hey who woke me…Oh it's you lawyer guy. What do you need?"

"I know you said you don't remember what happened last night, but do you still remember Sky Slasher?"

"Yes…vaguely. I see him as a competitor but also something else I can't quite put my hoof on."

"You need to remember, why did you invite him over that night?"

"I…can't. I'm trying as hard as I can but all my memories are just blurry."

I was frustrated now. "Gah! This is useless, all the pieces are there but without you I don't see how they come together."

Suddenly, she had a shock. "What did you say about the pieces?"

"I don't see how they come together."

"Come together…I think that…we came together."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"I can see memories of Sky Slasher and I together. But we weren't competing we were…happy."

"_It's not much but it's something." _"Good, what else can you see?"

"I see…a letter that I gave to him. It's in his locker back at the stadium."

"That may be an important clue I need to find it. Spitfire if you remember anything at all you need to tell me because right now I'm on edge with this case, and you wouldn't like me when I'm on edge."

I took off from the detention center and flew to the Canterlot stadium. Normally, ponies wouldn't be allowed in the locker room but I managed to slip past some guards and get in any way. Thankfully, all the lockers had names on them so finding his locker was fairly easy. Unfortunatly, it was locked.

"_Darn it! Now I'll never find out what was inside that letter. I'm right back where I started, Rainbow accused, Spitfire in jail and I can do nothing about it AAAAAAAAAH!"_

I banged my hoof against the locker in anger and then it opened.

"_Wow, not a very sturdy lock. Let's see what's inside."_

On the floor of the locker was a little piece of paper with a piece of tape attached and a note on the back it read: "My room 8:00. Don't be late."

I was a bit surprised by this. _"Wait, does that mean that she…oh dear. Well, things just got complicated. If Spitfire and Sky Slasher were meeting to do…that then that adds an entirely new layer to this case. Who wouldn't want these two together? I've got a theory but I'd better look deeper into this."_

I left with the note in my pocket and headed back to the hotel, I needed to check the place again to see if there was anything I had missed the first time.

I stepped into the building once again and saw some mare working at the reception desk, if anyone would know what was happening it's her.

"Excuse me Miss."

"Hi, do you need a room sir?"

"No thank you, I'm actually on official business here. Tell me, do you know anything about a Ms. Spitfire."

"Why do you ask? Are you some kind of police officer or something?"

"Close." I flashed my badge. "I'm a defense attorney. Now can you tell me about Ms. Spitfire?"

She realized who I was. "Oh yes, I have her records right here. We keep a record of whenever somepony who is staying here enters or exits the building and her records are…odd."

She handed a copy of the records to me. "At first nothing seems odd she would leave at around 12:00 and come back at around 7:30. However after three days her pattern gets more erratic, she ends up coming back later and later and sometimes she doesn't even return until extremely early in the morning."

"I see, and how long has she been staying here?"

"Around two weeks."

"_I have a feeling I know why she was coming back so late and whom she was with while she was out." _"Anything else? Anything at all?"

"Umm, oh I know! Two days ago she lost the key to her hotel room and we gave her a replacement key."

"_Hmm, lost or given?"_ "Thank you very much miss, I'll be off now."

"Have a good day sir."

I flashed the dates for Spitfire's comings and goings. "Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Oh sure, we keep copies."

"_Thank god for these ponies and their photo copies."_

With that I headed back up into the room to double check the details. The body wasn't there anymore but nothing about it really spoke to me, I searched every nook and cranny but nothing looked different. When I checked by the nightstand again I saw that there was something behind it. I managed to manuvere my wing down that far to pick it up since my wings were longer and thinner than my hooves. I picked it up and saw that it was a key.

"_This is probably the key that Spitfire 'lost' and it's probably the one that Sky Slasher used to get inside the room. I have a good idea of what happened, but I need to make one more stop." _

I walked out of the room and flew out of the window to my final destination.

"_If I'm correct and Celestia I hope I am than this will seal the villans fate."_

**This chapter may be shorter than the other ones I've written recently but I had just a few more things to wrap up before the case is closed. Next time is when everything comes full circle, the villain is revealed (you probably know who it is) the truth is found, and somepony is going to get so very owned.**


	23. Clipped wings and Secrets of the sun

Chapter 23

**Canterlot courthouse**

**July 2****nd**

**1:20 PM**

It's strange usually I can solve a court case in one day, but this time something went wrong. They tried to frame someone innocent to throw me off the trail but I found it again and I now know the truth, all that's left is to make people see it for themselves.

"Wright."

I was interrupted by my rival/work friend Case Closed.

"What is it Case? I'm busy preparing."

"As am I. I knew something was off yesterday when that griffon came out of nowhere and turned this case into something completely different but I couldn't put my hoof on it. Although, knowing you I bet you've run down every single lead you had to make sure you found the truth, and not just for justice but also for that rainbow haired girl."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it in your eyes. When she got carried away I looked into your eyes and I saw that you cared for her, I know because I used to see those exact same eyes from my father before he…"

"_Great, this Edgeworth has also lost his father. Sometimes the multiverse can be very unforgiving." _I put my hoof on his shoulder. "Do not worry my friend, we are going to win this case and find the truth. Let's go."

We walked inside and took out places in the courtroom as I saw Spitfire sitting in the defendant's chair.

"_Don't worry Spitfire, I'm gonna get you out of here."_

Shortly afterwards the judge came in and banged his gavel.

"The trial will reconvene from its leave yesterday. Is every pony ready?"

"Yes your honor."

"Yes your honor."

"Very well, Mr. Case please remind the court of the events that happened yesterday."

"Yesterday during the trial, Ms. Gilda appeared in front of us and accused the pegasus Rainbow Dash of either committing or assisting in the murder of Sky Slasher."

"And what did the prosecution find?"

He shook his head back and forth in disappointment. "Every fact was double checked, there is no solid evidence linking Rainbow Dash to this crime. Therefore, I propose we have her removed from this court case."

"While I agree with the prosecution I think we should let Ms. Gilda come out here and try to defend herself."

The judge thought about it. "Hmmm, very well bring out Ms. Gilda."

It took two minutes to bring Gilda up to the stand.

"Hey, why am I here? I already told you everything that I knew, what else do you want?"

I began to speak. "Gilda, we checked over all the facts and found new leads in this case and found nothing that could link Rainbow Dash to this case." I slammed my hooves on the desk. "Unless you have some definitive proof of Rainbow Dash's involvement in this crime your words have no meaning and you'll be reprimanded for wasting this court's time."

She looked frustrated. "You want proof? I already gave you proof."

I shook my head no. "You gave us an idea of what happened with no evidence whatsoever, either give us something to make us believe your claims or get out of this courtroom with what little self-respect you have left."

"Little self-respect? Why you…"

She looked angry like she wanted to attack me, and while I was afraid I wouldn't let it show. No weakness, only strength.

"Gilda, do you have anything that might actually help this court or are you just going to sit there and lie about your usefulness?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then tell this court something useful!"

I was in full on rage mode now, Gilda had messed with too many people and it's time she paid for it.

"I know… because I saw her with him."

The court was surprised by this and began to talk to one another until the judge stopped it.

"Order! Ms. Gilda, why are you withholding this precious information from us?"

She was nervous now. "Because…I thought my suspicion was enough."

"_No…it's because she's a total bitch."_

"Ms. Gilda please testify to the court about what you saw."

Testimony: "**It was the night of the crime and we were all in the Canterlot stadium practicing for the up-coming competition. Practice ends at 7:30, that's when me and the rest of my team left but the pegasus team stayed behind for some unknown reason. When we left I saw Sky Slasher leave but then I saw someone following him. I tailed them both, and saw him enter the hotel near here at around 7:50 and then some pony else followed him inside. I got a good look and saw that it was Spitfire."**

The judged considered this testimony. "Hmm, Mr. Wright your cross examination please."

"With pleasure your honor."

"_There's only one thing wrong with that statement I can prove, but it's a big flaw and will unravel this case to its very core."_

"OBJECTION!" I said. "Gilda, did you know that the hotel at which Spitfire was staying at has a system to keep track of their comings and goings?"

"What? No why is…"

"Because Gilda I have Spitfire's record here and it says…she came in at 8:50!"

"Graah!" She was shocked; I had a feeling she was lying about that.

"OBJECTION!" Case closed said. "That's a simple error she could have gotten the time wrong."

I shook my head no. "Actually Gilda did get one time right" I slammed my hooves on the desk "7:50 was the time Sky Slasher entered the hotel!"

The crowd murmured to themselves until the judge banged his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Wright, what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that Gilda saw when both Sky Slasher and Spitfire went into the hotel; however she only used one time so she didn't incriminate herself."

Case closed was questioning. "Incriminate what do you mean?"

"I mean after plenty of investigation I finally know why Sky Slasher came to Spitfire's room."

"Okay then tell the court, why was Sky Slasher at Spitfire's hotel room?"

"It's because of this…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the letter from Spitfire. "This is a letter from Spitfire found along with Sky Slasher's possessions; it requests that Sky Slasher come to her room at 8:00, half an hour after practice was over and enough time for both of them to get there."

The judge was confused. "But why would the defendant invite the victim over to her abode if not to kill him?"

I put my hooves to my sides. "Isn't it obvious your honor? They were dating."

The crowd was in a frenzy over the words I had just said, even the judge was flustered.

"D-dating?"

"Yes your honor and it links up to another piece of evidence I have…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the key I had found in the room. "This is the key to Spitfire's room, two days ago she supposedly 'lost' her key and needed a replacement but if I put these two pieces of evidence together…"

I slid the key on top of the note. "You can see that the key is small enough to fit on the piece of paper. That's how Sky Slasher got in."

Case closed was impressed with my skills of deduction; however Gilda looked like she was on the verge of exploding.

"What's wrong Gilda? Don't like the truth?" I taunted her; it was the final stage in my plan.

"You honestly think a noble griffon would go for a scrawny little runt like that?"

I smiled smugly. "Yes I do, and I bet that burns you inside doesn't it? To see a proud griffon in love with a pony that you despise."

"Shut up."

"You're against it, and you're terrible at hiding it."

"I…said…SHUT UP!" She was thoroughly pissed now, she stood on her hind leaned up and screamed at me to scare me. But what she did when she stood up is reveal something…a bandage across her chest.

"_Gotcha bitch."_

She immediately realized her mistake as the entire room noticed her wounds.

"My my, those are some wounds you have there Gilda, you must have been in a terrible fight. Maybe…with another griffon!"

The court wondered what happened and talked to one another until the judge calmed them down.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, what is this?"

"It's the beginning of the end your honor. The final, undeniable truth that the real murderer…is Gilda!"

Once again Gilda was angry but there was something else this time a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time…fear.

"It all adds up Gilda, you're the real murderer and I can prove it."

She smirked still holding on to a last ditch effort of ego and hope. "I'd like to see you try."

I smirked back at her. "Poor choice of last words. Your honor here's how Gilda committed the crime…"

Everything went into a flashback scene. "When you first came here a few weeks ago everything was normal, you trained and competed with your team to beat the Wonder bolts in the flight competition. However something happened, something changed, Sky Slasher started to notice a certain mare on your opposing team, it was Spitfire. And I don't know how or when it happened but over the course of two weeks those two fell in love."

Gilda was mad. "That's not true!"

"Isn't it? You don't believe it because you were too proud to notice it and even after you somehow found out you still couldn't believe it so you took the first chance you got to investigate if this was true or not. On the day of the murder when everyone left Spitfire stayed behind, you didn't know why and frankly neither do I but that's not important. When Sky Slasher left, you followed him to see where he was going; he was on his way to Spitfire's room because she had invited him. But on the way there he stopped to get something and the minute you saw it it made your heart sink and your blood boil."

"What is this thing Mr. Wright?"

"It's this…"

TAKE THAT! I pulled out the…'protection' I had found with Sky Slasher's body.

"Ugh Mr. Wright have you no decorum?" the judge was slightly disgusted.

"It's not mine your honor, this was bought by Sky Slasher on the night of the murder. Clearly he planned on having some 'ahem' fun with Spitfire." I switched my gaze back to Gilda who was twitching with anger. "And that's what sent you over the edge, not only was this griffon in love with what you considered to be an inferior pony but he was having relations with her. That's when you decided to interfere, you followed Sky Slasher to the hotel where Spitfire was staying and you waited for her to come back. It took her almost an hour but you were patient."

"That directly co-insides with Spitfire's time of arrival," Case closed pointed out.

"Exactly, another interesting thing is that they had a record for an un-cataloged visitor who arrived not a minute after Spitfire did and I'll bet my wings it was you. You followed Spitfire up to her room, you snuck up behind her and when she opened the door you saw Sky Slasher in there and got pissed. In a rage you grabbed the nearest object which in this case was the lamp and you hit Spitfire over the head with it, knocking her unconscious and giving her amnesia."

"This coincides to the bellboy's testimony of it being dark in the hall and glass shards which were due to the loss of the lamp." Case added.

"Exactly. Now, Sky Slasher notices this and he is in a fury as well, he attacks you and you two viciously fight tearing up the room, clawing each other in a blood rage. Eventually you go in for the final blow; you push him onto the bed and start to choke him which causes the marks on his neck. In self-defense he attempts to use his hind claws to slash at your stomach cutting you and leaving you bleeding. You retaliate by kneeing him in the ribs crushing them and causing him to stop. Eventually, he gives in and you needed to get out of there quickly, you couldn't go through the front door so you flew out the window and headed toward the hospital leaving a blood trail in the hall behind you."

After my explanation I saw a look I had never seen on Gilda's face before…defeat.

"I've unraveled your web of lies Gilda, now it's time to confess the truth."

"Heh, fine you got me. I killed him; I killed him because I didn't want to have the honor of the griffon kingdom soiled because he was dating some miserable pony."

I heard this and all I could to was laugh a hearty, deep, and loud laugh.

"What's so funny runt?"

"Don't you understand? By doing this you've already sullied your own honor as a griffon, attacking one of your own kind out of spite, it's disgraceful. Sky Slasher had more honor than you and not just because he was a griffon but also because he had the courage to love someone not of his own kind, and because he fought for her even when it meant his own death. I look at you and I don't see an honorable griffon, I see a hateful disgraceful shell of a good being, you sicken me."

The crowd was silent, what I had just done and what I just proved shocked every pony and it even scared me a bit. Eventually the judge regained his composure.

"Um…I…I don't even know what to say."

Case closed spoke up. "She's guilty your honor, simple as that."

"Right Mr. Case, Gilda will be taken into custody for committing the crime which makes the defendant Spitfire…not guilty!"

The crowd cheered for my victory.

"That is all the court is adjourned."

**Canterlot courthouse **

**July 2****nd**

**4:00 PM**

When everyone had walked out of that courtroom, all of my friends gathered around me to congratulate me on my win. The main six had thanked me for getting Rainbow Dash out of that jam, Anna admired how I put Gilda in her place, Case Closed thanked me for finding the true killer, and even Spitfire was happy because she got justice and my explanation jogged her memory. However, what I did not expect was to see Princess Celestia approaching me, I bowed my head in respect as did everyone else.

"Arise." She said, we got up. "Congratulations Mr. Wright you've done quite well for yourself."

"Thank you your highness but my friends call me Will."

"Very well Will, it's was quite exhilarating to see you work in that courtroom. I'm not going to lie I was on the edge of my seat back there at the end."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad to see that you enjoyed my work."

"Yes, it's like I'm seeing your true potential for the first time."

As the princess finished her sentence something unexpected and quite frightening happened. I saw the psyche locks appear around her, only this time there were five of them and they were all black.

"_W-What? What does this mean? How is this possible? What is the princess keeping hidden from me?" _

"Is something wrong Will?" The princess asked.

"What? Oh no, I just…felt like I was going to sneeze. Could you excuse me for a moment?"

I needed Anna to see this so I went over to talk to her. "Anna, I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Something suspicious is going on and I need you to see it. But, you can only see it if I teach you this new spell, will you do it?"

She thought for a moment. "This sounds weird, so yeah I'll do it."

"Awesome. Okay use your magic and go into my mind."

Her horn glowed and I felt that pressure building in my brain.

"Good, now find the nerve in my brain that connects to my eyes."

She focused for a little while longer until she opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh I can see myself talking as I'm saying the words. It's really weird."

"Good, you've tapped in to my brain now you should be able to see what I see. Follow me and walk beside me so you don't bump into ponies."

Anna walked right next to me as I took her to see Princess Celestia and show her the secret.

"Hello again princess."

"Ah Will again and Sugar Spice as well, it's so good to see you again."

"Yes princess, but could you tell me the thing you said before about my potential?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I said that this trial was the first time I saw your true potential."

Then it happened again, the five black psyche locks appeared and judging by Anna's reactions she saw them to.

"Is something wrong with your friend Will?"

I needed to make up an excuse. "Um, I think…she sees a really big spider and it's creeping her out. Come on Sugar let's not look at the creepy spider." I lead her away from the princess before she started asking questions.

"There we should be far enough away. So, any quest…"

"What was that? What were those locks and chains and why could I see them?"

"Anna I'll explain everything. First of all turn off the spell." She focused for a second and blinked about half a dozen times then her eye sight returned to normal.

"Okay it's time you learned the truth. Shortly after I arrived here I developed this sort of super power where I can see when people are concealing deep secrets from me. When they're keeping a secret those psyche locks appear telling me that they're withholding something from me, depending on how deep the secret is there will be more locks. But, there was something special about those locks."

"What's so special about them?"

"They were black. Normally those locks are red, but when they're black it means that they can't be broken, whatever secret she's keeping from me it's huge and she doesn't want me to know."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in."

"I know, come on let's go."

We walked back into the crowd.

"_I can't believe the princess is keeping secrets. Maybe all of those trollestia comments were true."_

"I know right?"

She was confused. "About what?"

"What you said about trollestia."

"I didn't say that I thought that. How did you…hold on."

"_Testing testin …"_

I heard it again. _"Luke, I am your father."_

We both looked at each other in realization. _"We can read each other's thoughts, that is so cool!"_

"_Wow. It must be an after effect of the mind changing spell."_ I said

"_Hang on I'm going to try something…..Did you hear that?"_ Anna thought.

"_Nope."_

"_Awesome that means not all of our thoughts are transmitted. It's a good thing to otherwise I think our thoughts would drive the other insane." _Anna saw Spitfire walking up to me from behind. _"Will, Spitfire's coming turn around."_

"_Thanks." _I turned around. "Captain Spitfire good to see you."

"And you to. Thanks for getting me out of that jam there, I can't thank you enough."

"Well there is something you can do."

"Of course you expect to be paid. How much do you want?"

I stopped her. "Whoa there, I don't usually take my payments in cash, I'm more into favors."

"Well what would you like?"

"I have something in mind. I would like you to…" I whispered my idea into her ear; it was something very special and very specific.

"Hm, it's doable but it may take a while."

"Don't worry I've got time, I don't need it until months later."

"In that case I'll message you when it arrives."

"Thanks."

Rainbow walked over to me. "What cha talking about buddy?"

"Nothing. Come on you've been inside all day, it's time to hang out with that wild racing side of yourself."

She gave me a confident smile and we walked out of the courthouse together. Just as we were about to take flight, I was tackled to the ground by a chestnut brown stallion whom I immediately recognized.

"You, you've got to help me."

"Doctor, what's wrong? Daleks? Cyber ponies?"

"No I may have followed your advice about Ditzy."

"That's great doctor, did you tell her?"

"No, I sort took her on a date and I need you to help me."

"WHAT?"

**Case 3 is done! So many questions from this chapter: What is the princess secret? What does Will want from Spitfire? How will Ditzy and the doctor's date go? Keep questioning the first two but the third will be answered next time on "The tale of Pegasus Wright"**


	24. The doctor's companion

**This chapter contains a large amount of Doctor X Derpy, if you are opposed to this please skip the chapter. If you like this or just don't care either way, please enjoy.**

Chapter 24

**Doctor's POV**

It's taken quite a while for me to do this, it's one of the few things that I didn't do not because I couldn't but because I was afraid to. Throughout my 900 years of life I've met many people and I've admired quite a few of them but I never told them how I felt, whether because it would just complicate things or because I knew we couldn't be together (time differences and all.) But recently someone told me to stop running away from the negatives and learn to embrace the positives. At first I thought he was mad but he was like me, a different person who came to this world by some freak accident and so I decided to follow his advice. I'm going to ask out Ditzy Doo.

It took quite a bit of psyching up to do this but I went over to her home and knocked on her door. She opened the door and I came face to face with her bleach blond mane, grey skin, and those wonderful eyes of hers.

"Oh hi doctor, what's up?"

I was a bit nervous. "Oh umm…well Ditzy, I was going somewhere special and I wondered if you'd like to come with me."

"Sure, I love going on adventures with you it's been some of the most memorable experiences of my life."

"_Mine too."_ I thought "Excellent, off we go then."

She walked right next to me as we both walked to the TARDIS. I was getting a bit nervous she was standing right next to me, the mare who I admired the most; thankfully she didn't have enough time to notice how nervous I was as we quickly arrived at the TARDIS. I opened up the doors and headed to the control panel.

"So where are we going?" Ditzy asked.

"Umm….."  
This was the one thing I hadn't prepared for; I honestly didn't know where to take her. There are so many beautiful planets to see but if I wanted to tell her my feelings then I knew just where to go.

"I…thought we could head for Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona mind you, the planet Barcelona they've got dogs with no noses, isn't that hilarious?"

She giggled her incredibly cute giggle. "Yeah that does sound funny."

"Right then off we go. Blue squiggly lever check, buttons and knobs check, bowtie…oh no I forgot my bowtie hold on." I flipped the lever and sent the TARDIS ahead as I ran for the door.

"Doctor the TARDIS had started moving, it's not worth it to go back for a bowtie."

"It's cool looking." I ran out the doors as the TARDIS began to phase out of that spot and then disappeared.

"_Right then that should give me the amount of time I need to complete this. Although, I'm not used to doing this, I'm going to need some help."_

I decided to go after the man who helped me since I knew he would have experience with this sort of thing. With great speed I ran for the court house (his place of work) to see if I could catch him before he was gone. As I made it to the courthouse I saw him about to take off so I jumped forward and tackled him to the ground (A bit overdramatic maybe but this was a serious situation.)

"You, you've got to help me."

He looked at me questioningly. "Doctor, what's wrong? Daleks? Cyber ponies?"

"No I may have followed your advice about Ditzy."

"That's great doctor, did you tell her?"

"No, I sort took her on a date and I need you to help me."

"WHAT?"

**Will's POV**

"You sound surprised." He said

"Yeah because I didn't expect you to come find me while you were already on a date with the mare of your dreams."

"Oh I'm not on a date with her."

"But you just said you were."

"Well, I may have exaggerated that part I mean I will be on a date with her but…it's complicated."

"Wibbly wobbley timey wimey stuff?"

He tapped his hoof to his nose. "Exactly."

"So what did you do?"

"Well I wanted to do something special with her but I couldn't think of any place to go so I decided why not have a nice dinner here on earth?"

I nodded at his idea. "Not bad, it's unexpected because she'll be expecting some huge journey across time and space and this way there's no danger."

"I'm glad you approve because I sent her ahead in the TARDIS about…" He looked at the end of his right hoof. "Two hours from now at this nice little spot that overlooks the sun setting."

"Romantic, very nice. So what exactly do you need me for?"

"As you know I'm a man of thought and action but…I'm not used to going on dates with people and I'm not exactly a romantic."

I thought about it. "True but you managed to get River Song as a wife so that's something; with my assistance I think you have a really good shot at this."

He became more enthusiastic. "Right then, we'd better get started. Shall we be off?"

"Let's."

We both ran into town laying out the plan as we go.

"So what do you think we should do first?" I asked.

"We should probably get the stuff first then we'll head to the spot and set it up."

I thought about it. "Okay we'll need to set up a table with some dining essentials and then the food."

"Right, I'll get the cutlery you get the table."

Doctor went off to I don't know where and I went off to Sugar Cube Corner, I figured that since Pinkie sets up for so many parties she probably has some extra tables. I rushed in and saw Pinkie working behind the desk.

"Hey Willie, what can I get for you? A delicious cupcake or maybe a cookie?"

"Actually Pinkie I'm here for party supplies."

"Oh boy, are you throwing a party?"

"Well…no not exactly, I was just wondering if you had a spare table, tablecloth, and two chairs."

"Sue I do, I keep all my party supplies in my closet. Hang on and I'll get them for you."

She hoped from her place and went into the back room. She came back a short while later with everything that I had asked for. She handed them off to me and I found they were much heavier than I had thought before.

"Thanks Pinkie."

I grabbed all the stuff in my hooves trying not to drop it and I walked out of the place. Thankfully, I saw the doctor coming up to me carrying plates on his back.

"Oh good you've got the table." He says.

"Yep, but where did you get the silver ware?"

"Oh I just walked down to this quaint little shop where they sell cutlery. There was a stallion there, nice enough guy and his daughter; I think her name was…Silver Spoon."

"_Huh, that actually makes sense."_ "So where should we set this stuff up?"

"Follow me."

The doctor took me to this nice little spot that overlooks a valley with the sun over it.

"Wow this is a really nice spot."

"Well, what did you expect? The time lords always had a sense of style."

"Well except for those robes with the giant collars that look absolutely ridiculous."

"Oi! Don't dis the robes those things are dead sexy back on my planet."

"Whatever, help me set this up."

We worked together to set up the table, put the tablecloth over it, set up two folding chairs, and putting the plates down.

"Okay we've got the place set up now we need to worry about food." The doctor said.

"Well, I know that she likes muffins let's get some muffins." I said

"Yes that's perfect! We'll get some blueberry or chocolate chip or English…"

"NO!" I said. "Doctor, Derpy is to English muffins as you are to pears."

"Oh, that bad?"

"Yeah. In fact, I don't really like English muffins either. I don't think anyone does but Ditzy absolutely hates them."

"Alright no English muffins. Now, where are we going to get the muffins?"

I thought for a moment. "I know, let's head to Sugar Cube corner, ask to use some of the ingredients and make them ourselves."

"Excellent let's go."

We both ran to Sugar Cube corner. I asked Pinkie if we could use her kitchen and she said yes (thank goodness for her love of baked treats) the doctor and I headed into the kitchen and began to bake. We didn't know a lot about baking between us but thankfully there were recipe cards which we used to bake the muffins (Turns out muffins are just cupcakes without frosting, who knew?) Once the two muffins were done we needed to decorate them.

"So what kind of muffins should there be?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, I have the best idea for Ditzy's."

I took Ditzy's muffin, grabbed some of the ingredients and worked them carefully into place when it was done I knew the doctor would be blown away.

"Ta-da!"

He was surprised. "Wha- it looks just like me. That's fantastic."

"Yep. Blueberry eyes, chocolate chips for hair, and raisins for the little smile. This should help break the ice between you two."

"Great, and for me?"

"Ummm…blueberry with a side of butter?"

"Yeah that sounds about right."

He decorated his muffin and we both left to bring them back to the spot.

"Okay doctor, how long have we got?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Okay." I handed him the muffins. "Take these and bring them back to the table. I'm going to go get you a bowtie. Red or traditional black."

"Red, black doesn't work with my complexion."

"Okay."

I flew towards the carousel boutique to get his bowtie.

"_I completely disagree with what he said; he did wear a black bowtie once."_ Then I was reminded of some…unhappy memories. _"Oh god so much pain. No focus Will this isn't that version of Whooves, there's no need to be reminded of him."_

I made it to the boutique and walked inside; I was instantly noticed by Rarity.

"Will darling, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"I need a red bowtie."

"Why? I really don't think that the bowtie look goes well with your suit."

"It's not for me, there's this stallion I know and he's going on a date and I thought a bowtie would look good on him."

Rarity smiled. "Say no more, I'll do anything for love. I think I've got a bowtie hanging around."

Rarity looked around her shop. "So what are you and Rainbow doing?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play coy with me, you said that it's for 'some stallion' I know you mean you. You're going on your first date with Rainbow Dash and you're a bit nervous that's all."

"What? No, this actually is for a friend of mine."

"Oh really? Then what's his name?"

"The doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor."

"Aha! I knew it, it really is for you."

"No it's not, remember the doctor from the hospital that was looking after me? It's him."

Rarity looked surprised. "Hm, well I stand corrected. In any case here's that bowtie you wanted." She levitated the bowtie over to me.

"Thank you Rarity and next time don't make assumptions, sometimes it gets people into trouble."

"Sorry, I just assumed since you and Rainbow had been together for about a month you two would…"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It's alright Rarity it's a simple mistake, I'll just be going now."

I flew out the door and back to the doctor.

"_I can't help but wonder if what Rarity said is true, Rainbow doesn't seem to want this relationship. No Will you can't think like that, it's obvious that she just has commitment issues all you need to do is find a way to work around them and get her to trust you. Yeah that'll work."_

I flew back to the spot where the doctor was to give him his bowtie. I landed in front of him which he wasn't expecting.

"My, that was a nice entrance."

"Yep it's the upside of having wings; you're faster and more mobile. Anyway here's your bowtie."

I handed him the bowtie and somehow he was able to put it on with hooves.

"How did you-"

My question was interrupted as I heard the sound of the TARDIS phasing into existence.

"Well, that's my que." I put my hoof on his shoulder. "Good luck doctor, remember stay calm, tell her your true feelings, and trust me she'll feel the same way. If anything goes wrong I'll be watching from a cloud above."

I flew up on top of a nearby cloud to watch the action unfold.

**Doctor's POV**

This was it, the moment of truth. My heart raced as I saw the TARDIS materialize and that wonderful mare stepped out of it.

"Doctor?" She looked surprised.

"Surprise! Ms. Doo, would you care to join me for dinner?"

I noticed that she looked really excited as her face lit up and her eyes widened. "Yes! I'd love to."

She walked over towards me as I pulled out the chair for her to sit down and then I sat down myself.

"I hope you like muffins."

"Are you kidding? I love muffins and…aw, this one looks like you. It's so cute I almost don't want to eat it."

"I'm glad you like it, I made it especially for you."

She looked into my eyes. "Just for me? That's so sweet."

She put her hoof on the table and I put mine on top of hers making her blush a bit, I loved it when she blushes it's so cute.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You said that you had something special to do, was this it?"

"Of course it was, this planet is very special to me, this moment is special to me, but you are the most special to me."

"Really?"

"Of course. Ditzy you are many things to me: a best friend, a travelling companion, a smart individual, but most of all you are a unique and wonderful mare, that's one of the dozens of things I like about you. I'll admit for a long time I saw you as only a friend but know I think…"

I was interrupted by a rumble.

"Excuse me I haven't eaten anything in a while."

Suddenly the rumble got louder and the ground began to shake.

"Doctor, I don't think that's your stomach."

Before I knew what was happening the ground beneath us started to crack and Ditzy fell off.

"DITZY!"

I rushed over to the cliff and tried to save her, I hoped that I could save her. Thankfully there was a river underneath us so she didn't get crushed, unfortunately she was gasping for air.

"Help! Doctor, I can't swim."

"I'm coming."

I jumped over the edge and dived headfirst into the water, trying to swim towards her and save her. Fighting the current I finally made it.

"Don't worry I've got you."

To hold her in my hoofs and having her save felt…incredible.

"Umm doctor, we're going to fall."

I noticed that we were nearing the edge of a waterfall.

"Right, that's not good."

We were about to fall over but I managed to clench a branch in my teeth while Ditzy held on to my leg.

"Hold on Ditzy!"

"I don't know how long I can."

I felt her begin to slip.

"Doctor, tell me things are going to be okay. That we're going to be fine."

I smiled at her. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me I'm the doctor."

I saw her smile back; she was calmed down by my words. "Ditzy, if we don't make it out of here I want you to know I…"

"DOCTOR!"

I heard someone yell; I looked up and saw my friend Will.

"I think you said it best yourself doctor, ALLONS-Y!"

Suddenly he dove down at the both of us incredibly quickly. He grabbed me and pulled both me and Ditzy with all his might upwards.

"Ditzy, it would be really helpful if you'd flap your wings." He said.

"Why?"

"I know you can't fly because your wings are wet but if you flap them hard enough it'll make it easier to carry you."

Ditzy began to flap her wings and I noticed Will was moving faster. Eventually we made it back up to the top of the cliff and we all dropped down to the floor exhausted.

"I'm glad…I came when I did…otherwise you two might not be here."

"Yeah." We both said, we were tired from all the struggling.

"So doctor...you wanted to tell me something?" Ditzy asked.

"_This is it doctor, the moment of truth." _"Ditzy Doo, there's something I've wanted to say for a while but never had the courage to, I love you."

She had a look of absolute shock on her face. "You love me?"

"How could I not? You're so much fun to be around, you're way more clever than you give yourself credit for, you always seem to lighten up my life whenever I'm down and-"

I was interrupted as she pulled me in and locked lips with me. At first it came as a shock but it was quickly replaced by complete and absolute bliss, me and her together at this one point in time. As a time traveler I've learned that these little moments are what shape history and this is defiantly a great moment in my 900 years of life.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that. I've liked you to for a really long time but I never had the courage to tell you, I thought someone as amazing as you wouldn't notice me."

"Pft, I understand you being afraid but I'm over 900 years old and I've faced enemies with the ability to destroy the planet what's my excuse?"

She laughed. I was so glad to be with her now, unfortunately the moment was ruined as I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed that it came from my sonic screwdriver.

"Oh dear."

"What is it doctor?"

"That was no ordinary earthquake, that earthquake came from some kind of massive alien disturbance underneath the planet's surface."

"Wow, it sounds like we should investigate." She said giving me such an amazing stare.

"I guess we should."

We both got up and headed for the TARDIS, I opened the door and let her in first (as a gentleman would) Before I left I saw Will standing there looking at me with a smile on his face holding up both his hooves. At first I was confused until he looked at himself and realized his mistake.

"Right, no hands. I was giving you a thumbs up."  
"Thank you Will; you've done a great thing for me."

"Glad I could help, now get in there and have the time of your life with her."

"I will."

I went inside and started up the TARDIS.

"You ready?" I asked Ditzy, she gave me a confident smile and a peck on the cheek.

"More than ever."

I started the TARDIS and we began shaking and flying off.

"Arriba!" I heard her say.

"Oh that's good; I think I might use that one someday."

**Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual please leave a review, favorite, and recommend this story to your friends. Also, you will get a virtual cookie and a mentioning if you guess what doctor I was talking about.**


	25. Poke-pets

**Congratulations to jxz for being the only person to guess that I was referring to Discord Whooves when I talked about the black bowtie. If you haven't read ask discorded Whooves I half recommend it because of its art style and humor, but also I won't recommend it because it made me depressed. Anyway, let the story continue.**

Chapter 25

I had a pretty interesting day, I found out that the princess is keeping a secret from me, threw one of the biggest bastards of this universe in jail, got telepathic powers with my best friend, and now I just hooked up the doctor and Derpy, not bad for a Thursday.

"_Well I don't have anything else I need to do today so I guess I can finally relax. Maybe I can hang out with Anna, I haven't really hung out with her since she got here."_ I contacted her with my mind powers. _"Anna, can you hear me?"_

"_Will, is that you?"_

"_No it's just the other disembodied voice that lives inside your head. Yes it's me."_

"_Thank goodness, Twilight insisted on taking me with her to go get new scrolls and it's soooo boring."_

"_Well, how about I head over to the library and we can hang out later."_

"_That sounds good. Oh, I have to go Twilight noticed I'm not listening to her."_

I spread my wings and flew off to the library. I got there fairly quickly so Twilight and Anna weren't back yet and I let myself inside. I looked around at some of the books trying to find one that would interest me.

"Squirtle!"

I heard a familiar sound coming from up the stairs; I looked up and saw Squirtle slowly hoping down the stairs one by one.

"Hey Squirtle how are you? Are you being good for your new trainer?"

I petted his head and he looked contempt.

"Squirtle."

"Ah, I'll never understand what you're saying. Well, you stay out of trouble and I'm going to get some water."

"Squirtle squirt-"

I saw him puff up his cheeks. "No Squirtle that's not what I meant-"

I was too late; he released a strong blast of water knocking me into the bookcase. After I got over the shock I noticed the pool of water on the floor as well as all the ruined books.

"Squirtle, look at what you did all of these books are ruined and I know Anna isn't going to be happy about this." I tried to sound disappointed but not angry.

"Squirtle. " Squirtle looked sad, but he also looked like he knew what he did wrong.

"Next time be more careful with other pony's things, you need to…to-"

My mind went into complete shutdown mode; I forgot what I was talking about, what I was doing, and why I was there. My strange trance was interrupted when I heard the door slam and I saw Twilight and Anna enter the room.

"Twilight good to see you how have you been?"

"I'm great Will what are you doing here?"

Now that she asks I had completely forgotten. "I…have no idea. It's like my mind was wiped, I'm really confused."

Twilight had a look of shock and concern on her face. "Owlowicious, I told you not to mess with your powers, you know how much that could hurt ponies."

"Okay this just adds on to my confusion will some pony please explain what's going on."

Anna stepped up to me. "Well you remember a few days ago when you helped me realize my special talent and I made Squirtle?"

"Yep, it was my birthday and shortly after I helped you put out a fire, I met the princess, and was beaten up unintentionally by my mare friend." I realized something. "Wow, normally if someone described that as their day they would be depressed but I had a ton of fun. Anyway yes I remember."

"Well I decided to experiment more with my powers and I made a new one."

I was still confused. "But if you created a new Pokémon shouldn't it be bouncing around here?"

"Well that's the thing, when I created Squirtle I used up a ton of magic energy and it took me a whole day before I was able to cast spells again so I decided instead of creating a Pokémon from scratch I'd use it more as a transformation, they'd be in control of their actions but their personality and appearance would change completely as well as having the powers of said Pokémon."  
Now everything made sense. "That actually makes sense, but that still doesn't explain what happened to me."

Twilight spoke up. "I'll demonstrate for you." She faced Owlowicious. "Owlowicious, transform."

Suddenly, Owlowicious was enveloped in a bright light and he began to change. His wingspan became larger, he got taller, and I saw these weird things growing out of his eyebrows. Only when he was done changing did I get a good look at him and see what he became.

"Noctowl."

"A Noctowl? That's…awesome, oh! That explains why couldn't remember anything he used confusion on me."

"Exactly and they can control when they transform if they feel threatened or if we ask them to." Anna faced Noctowl. "Noctowl return."

Noctowl was enveloped in light again and he returned to looking like Owlowicious.

"Well that was interesting." I went up to Anna and tussled her mane. "Sugar Spice look at you, you're using your special talent to make awesome creatures. I'm so proud."

She smiled with contempt. "Yep I'm living the dream, well two dreams: One that I'm a unicorn in Equestria and two, I'm a Pokémon trainer."

"I know it's so cool right?" A thought just popped into my head. "Sugar, I know what we're going to do today."

"It's six o' clock at night." She corrected me.

"Never mind that, you want to do something fun? Why don't we head out and give every one of our friends pets a Pokémon transformation?"

She thought about it for a moment. "That sounds so cool I'm in."

"Alright let's go."

I opened the door and let her go first. "Bye Twilight we'll be back later."

Twilight didn't notice us however as she was mourning the loss of her precious books.

Anna and I went out into the town as the sun was close to setting.

"Who should we change first?" I asked.

Anna though for a bit. "Let's head for Fluttershy's house, she's great with animals and if she likes having a Pokémon then we know the rest of them will like it to."

Anna and I headed for Fluttershy's cottage, as we arrived we saw Fluttershy outside her house feeding her animals. We walked up slowly since we didn't want to startle her.

"Oh, hi Will…hi Sugar, what brings you here?"

"Fluttershy we were wondering something, would you like to see an interesting animal? One that you've never seen before?" I asked

"Oh my, I think I know about all of the animals here in Ponyville, what did you have in mind?"

"This isn't any normal animal Fluttershy; it's a special kind of animal called a Pokémon." Anna explained

"A Pokémon? Oh yes, Twilight explained that to me when she saw you make one, I saw that Squirtle once and I thought he was really cute. Do you think you've got one for me?"

Me and Anna looked at each other. "I think we can find just the one for you, why don't you bring out Angel bunny and we'll show you." I said

"Oh…okay I'll go get him."

As Fluttershy walked back into her cottage Anna and I had one of our telepathic conversations.

"_Why do you want her to get Angel bunny?"_ Anna asked.

"_Fluttershy might not be able to handle any random Pokémon, if its Angel bunny at least they'll know each other well and hopefully in his playful form he'll be more responsive to Fluttershy."_

"_Okay, but if its Angel bunny then there's only one Pokémon it could be, you know that right?"_

"_Yes, I thought that would be a good choice for her. It's cute, playful, and despite its size it defiantly has some skills."_

"_Okay."_

"_Why are we having this conversation telepathically?"_ I asked.

"_Because it's cool. Look she's coming back."_

Fluttershy came back with angel bunny in tow. "Okay here he is but why do you need him?"

Anna explained. "Well Fluttershy there are hundreds of Pokémon and they all look similar to other animals, for this to work we take an animal and then we give it a Pokémon's appearance, powers, and personality. It doesn't hurt them at all and they can change back whenever they want, what do you say?"

Fluttershy thought about it for a while, she looked concerned for her bunny's safety.

"I promise you, he won't get hurt at all."

That convinced her. "Okay I'd like to try it."

Anna looked excited. "Great, now just hold him still. I need complete concentration for this to work."

Anna came closer to Angel bunny and he started shifting in his seat but Fluttershy held him down and Anna put her horn on his head and she began to focus. She closed her eyes and a green aura lit up her horn as Angel was enveloped in a white light. For a minute we were absolutely silent until finally Anna spoke.

"Buneary, I choose you!"

She took her horn of Angel and suddenly he grew in size, when the transformation was over we got a good look at him.

"Buneary," I'm not sure if it was still a boy or not because Buneary always looked feminine to me.

"Oh my, I thought my little Angel couldn't get any cuter but I was wrong. He's so big now, and cute, and cuddly." She snuggled Buneary like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm glad you like him, not only is he cuter but he's also very fast and strong." Anna pointed out.

Fluttershy was confused. "What do you mean stronger?"

"I'll demonstrate." I offered to demonstrate Bunearys new powers (What was it with me and getting hit?) In any case, I stepped over to the side and spread my hooves.

"_Anna, give Fluttershy the instructions."_ I thought.

"Okay Fluttershy, in this form Buneary will have a few super powers some of which she'll know and some she will have to learn over time. One of these moves is the quick attack, to do this simply say her name, tell her to use it, and then pick a target okay?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Okay, umm…Buneary please use quick attack on Will…I mean if that's okay."

"Buneary." She got herself prepared then charged at me with great speed while a white trail was following her. She smacked her head into me which sent me back a few feet and knocked the air out of me.

Fluttershy looked worried. "Oh my. I don't want my little angel to hurt anypony."

"Don't worry; he'll only attack if you tell him to. Also, if you want him to change back all you need to say is Buneary return, try it." I pointed out.

Fluttershy looked at Buneary. "Umm…Buneary return please."

Buneary was surrounded by a flash of light and then he turned back into Angel bunny.

"Oh my…thank you both, this is a wonderful gift."

"We're glad you like it Fluttershy and we hope that you get good use out of him."

"I'm sure I will, he's so cute in that form I know I'm going to love it."

Satisfied Anna and I went off to transform the other pony's pets into Pokémon. We turned Winona into a Riolu (tough and hardworking just like her owner, plus the other canine Pokémon are fire types which is a bad mix with trees.) Gummy became a Sandile (he was cute for now but wait until he got bigger) Opalescence into a Meowth (Rarity loved the gem on her forehead and her personality matches up with a Meowth) There was only one left to see and this one was gonna be my favorite. I flew up to Rainbow's house and asked her to bring down Tank. She brought him towards me and Anna on the ground.

"Okay, what's this about?"

"Anna and I have been going around and giving everyone else's pets an awesome transformation and we were wondering if maybe we can give Tank one."

Rainbow thought about it for a moment. "What kind of transformation?"

"We are going to allow him to turn into a cooler looking animal with a few super powers. I'm sorry but we can't make him fly though."

Rainbow looked a bit disappointed. "Alright, but he better be cool."

"Oh trust me he will be. Anna do your thing."

She put her horn up to Tank and focused with all her might. As she finished the spell she said the words. "Turtwig, I choose you."

When the glow subsided we saw the new form of Tank, his head had gotten bigger, his shell was now brown, and he had a sapling growing out of his head.

"Turtwig."

Rainbow Dash was looking him over. "Hm, well he defiantly looks cool but I don't see what the big deal is."

I needed to show how cool he was; I looked over to a nearby tree and had an idea.

"Let me show you something. Turtwig." Turtwig looked up at me. "Use razor leaf on that tree."

"Turtwig." He pulled his head back and then banged it forward and shot several leaf blades from his shell which sliced the tree into several small wooden blocks.

Needless to say Rainbow was impressed. "Whoa, that was…awesome! What else can he do?"

"Sorry can't tell you, if you want to figure out more about his powers you're going to have to train him and experiment yourself. I think you'll find that he's very tough but not very fast. And anytime you want him to change back all you have to do is say Turtwig return, try it."

She faced Turtwig. "Turtwig return."

Turtwig was enveloped in a bright light and then he returned to Tank.

Rainbow yawned. "Well it's getting late I think we should all get back home for a little shut eye."

I nodded. "Yeah, goodnight Sugar I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me to, it was fun to use my new powers. Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun." I picked up Tank to take him home. "Have a good night."

We all went our separate ways, Rainbow and I flew back to the cloud house while Anna went back to the library and we all slept soundly.

**As I was writing this chapter I realized that there's a major time gap between "Lesson Zero" which happened only a few days ago and "May the best pet win" when Rainbow Dash got Tank as a pet. Technically, I could have just written this chapter later but I really wanted to do it now so instead here are a few things that could have happened in an alternate time line.**

**Luna eclipsed: Will goes as Slender man and manages to scare a few ponies who wander into the forest**

**Sister hooves social: Will strayed at home, he has no sister and isn't a girl**

**Cutie pox: He told the town to calm the heck down.**

**And those are some of the things that could have happened in an alternate timeline.**

**Please review, favorite, and check out the poll on my profile I'm doing a survey to find out what story I should do next.**


	26. Case 4: Bitter defeat sure tastes sweet

**Me: How long has it been since my last update?**

**(Goes online and checks my records, eyes go wide in shock.)**

**Me: Yikes! Better get this finished then.**

**Thanks to psychochicken for coming up with the idea for this case, and now that it's in my hands…IT'S GAME TIME!**

Chapter 26

**August 1****st**

**Dash residence **

**10:15 AM**

A month passed by much quicker than I thought it would. I haven't written in this journal because nothing really big happened, I've helped my friends around Ponyville (one time we tried to help Rainbow stop being so self-centered so we dressed up like a super hero and out shined her. I thought there was another way to tell her but those costumes were too cool so I helped.)I enjoyed the summer sun celebration, had a few court cases here and there (one in particular which involved a clown and an old cow which was hilarious.) and made progress with Rainbow Dash, little to none but it's something. However, the universe decided that today was going to be a busy day for me. I got up at my usual time and went into the kitchen to get breakfast; Rainbow was already there even though she usually likes to sleep longer than me.

"Morning Rainbow." I went up and tussled her hair.

"Good morning Will, what are you doing today?"

"I don't know unless some weird event happens it looks like I'm free for the rest of the day."

Suddenly, the mail came through the slot in the door and I went and picked it up. Some bills, a magazine, an ad for wing cleaner, and…a letter with the doctor's cutie mark stamped on the front.

"Well looks like my day is going to be interesting after all." I said.

"Why's that?"

I held up the letter I got. "I got a letter with the doctor's cutie mark on it and I'm pretty sure it's for me. Also, knowing the doctor he probably has something he wants done."

I opened up the letter and read it.

_Dear Will,_

_I hope you are well. I appreciate what you did for me and Derpy but I need your help again. I was working on a patient the other day and she specifically requested to see you, I'm guessing she has some kind of legal trouble. Please come see me as soon as you get this note._

_Signed,_

_The Doctor_

"Well at least I've got something to do today. I'm gonna get ready then head to the hospital."  
I went into my room and put on my suit; made sure my hair was nice and pointy and went for the door.

"Okay Rainbow I'll be back later." Before I headed out the door I had an idea. "Hey maybe if there's some time after I get back we can go do something just you and me?"

She looked a bit hesitant. "Sure, that sounds good."

With that I jumped out the door spread my wings and glided to the hospital. I got there fairly quickly (I've noticed that I've become much faster as a flyer.) and headed through the doors. I walked down the halls until I could find the doctor.

"Hey doc, you needed to see me?"

"Ah yes, Will my good man nice to see you. Come with me, I'll take you to the mare who asked for you." He said. As we walked through the halls I noticed the skip in his step.

"So you seem happy doc, you're adventure with Ditzy go well?"

"Oh yes fantastic even. Turns out the cause of that earthquake was an alien sandworm called a carbadove from a planet outside of the solar system, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Well I'm glad you're happy you deserve to be, never let the bad outweigh the good and there are some times when you really needed some good in your life."

He led me into a room with a pony behind a curtain; I couldn't see who it was until he moved the curtain to the side. It was a mare with a pale yellowish coat and a darker orange mane, she looked very sick with bags under her eyes and shallow breath.

"_Wow, is that Carrot Top? She looks awful." _I thought

"This is Carrot top." The doctor said.

"_Nailed it."_ "What's wrong with her? She looks terrible."

"It's a heck of a lot better than what she could have been, about two days ago she randomly passed out on the street and some pony took her here. We did a quick check and it turns out she was incredibly sick."

"What happened?"

"She was poisoned, it was fairly strong stuff and we believe that if we hadn't got her attention when we did she would have died."

I was in shock "That's terrible, who would do this to another pony?"

"That's what I want to find out, but she said she won't tell anybody about her suspicions unless she gets to talk to you first."

"Hm, well I'm here no so let's see if we can get some information from her."

Carrot Top was asleep right now but I needed the information so I nudged her on the shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes opened slowly, it was obvious that she was tired and had little energy.

"Ugh, my head…who are you?"

"Ms. Carrot Top, I'm Pegasus Wright my friend the doctor here said that you've been asking for me."

"Yes…yes, I need your help."

"With what?"

"As the doctor probably already told you I was poisoned and I have a good feeling I know who it was. I want you to help me prove it in court."

"Really? Who do you think it was?"

"Bon Bon."

I was a bit surprised at this. I didn't think Bon Bon was a mean pony but we never really saw her personality in the show so I wasn't sure. "Why do you think it's Bon Bon?"

"It's because of my cake. Around this time of year I make my delicious carrot cake and it's more popular than her special candies. I knew she was jealous of my success but I had no idea she'd resort to this. I know it's her that no good, deceitful, mare loving-"

That last part set me off and rather annoyed me. "I'm sorry what was that last part?"

"Mare loving."

"And is that a bad thing?"

She looked like she was choosing her answer carefully. "Yes, it's just weird."

That was it, she crossed the line. Back home there was a time when you couldn't look at the news without seeing something about people who were anti-gay and over time it just got under my skin and annoyed me, and I wouldn't let that ignorance stand especially in a place like this.

I walked right up to Carrot Top and was only a few inches from her face. "Listen to me Carrot Top there are three things that you need to know about me. One: I'm a defender not a prosecutor I help pony's not make problems for them, two: I will help anypony I can if there's a problem so long as I think it's worth it, and three: You don't ever want to get on my bad side. I was considering helping you because of how serious this is but you just broke the third rule."

She looked surprised and a bit nervous at this point. "What? How?"

"I cannot you would bring a ponies sexuality into a question of if they are guilty of a crime. Every pony should love who they choose and I will not stand for that kind of arrogance. I'll see you in court Ms. Top but we'll be on opposite sides. Goodbye."

I stepped towards the window and opened it.

"Why are you leaving out the window?" The doctor questioned.

"It's more dramatic that way."

I jumped out the window and soared through the sky.

"_Looks like it isn't Carrot Top who needs me but Bon Bon. I don't exactly know where she lives so I'll need to ask some pony who knows where she is and who better to ask than the pony who knows every pony in town."_

I flew to Sugar Cube Corner to go see Pinkie since she knows every pony in town and will probably know where she is.

"Hi Willie, what can I get you today?"

"Pinkie why do you always assume that when I come in here all I want is a cupcake, what if I want to talk to you?"

"Oh, well most ponies don't want to get in a conversation with me, something about me talking too much. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know where Bon Bon lives, its work related."

"Sure thing, her house is two blocks south from here. Take the path to the left of here and keep walking down it until you reach an intersection then go right and it's the second house on the left. Oh and if you see a large sunflower patch you've gone too far."

"Right, thanks for the directions Pinkie, I'll see you around."

I headed down the road and followed Pinkie's direction exactly that's when I arrived at the house. I knocked on the door and was greeted not by Bon Bon but her roommate Lyra.

"Excuse me Ms. Heartstrings…"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here about the…unpleasantness that occurred recently."

"Oh sweet Celestia, look your friend Carrot Top already sent the papers so you don't need to hound us."

"What? Oh no Carrot Top originally wanted my help but I decided to help you girls instead."

"Why?"

"I defend ponies from trouble not sentence them, also I have a feeling your friend is innocent. May I talk to her?"

"Of course, come on in."

I went inside, the place was nicely decorated and I saw Bon Bon sitting on her couch looking somber.

"Bon Bon, I'm here to talk to you."

"What is it? I've had some troubles lately and I don't need more of them."

"That's exactly why I'm here, I heard about your troubles with Carrot Top and I know she plans on bringing this to court and I'm here to defend you. The names Pegasus Wright."

That raised her spirits as she looked at me with glee. "You're Pegasus Wright? I've read about you in the papers, people say that you're the real deal."

"Well I do my best and that's exactly what I'm going to do for you two. Now I assume that the trial is tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Good short for time, it's the way I'm used to working. I'm going to investigate the problem and I'll check back on you guys later okay? Goodbye."

I went out their front door and was about to take off when Lyra came and stopped me.

"Wait, Mr. Wright!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you for helping us, we really appreciate it. You seem like a good pony."

"Hm, I wasn't always that way."

"Nice?"

"No, a pony."

She looked at me curiously and I just winked at her before taking off. I think after a minute she got it.

**Now the case starts. Again I'm really sorry this took so long, I got caught up in finals and studying so I haven't had a lot of free time to do this. Even when I did write it I got writers block and I was so excited for my next story (probably) "A new Discord" that I started writing chapters for it already. So to make up for my absence please enjoy a sneak peak of "A new Discord"**

Princess Celestia had been informed by her guards that 'Discord' had broken free from his prison, the moment she heard this she stormed out of her chambers angrily down the hall.

"I can't believe this! How could Discord have gotten free, the elements of harmony were supposed to seal him away for good this time. He's probably already outside now, creating chaos in my fair country."

However when she stepped outside she saw a normal day, no chaos whatsoever. The only thing that looked different was Discord was sitting around a bunch of her guards while one of them was crying and he was consoling him.

"There there, it's alright. You need to realize that you're your own stallion who can make his own decisions."

I noticed the princess standing there and ended my conversation.

"Okay everyone that's the end of today's meeting. Good job all around, just remember what we learned today and remember to watch out not just for the good of other people but also yourself, and if you want to do something like this again start a union or something I don't know. Bye bye."

I waved them all good bye as princess Celestia started walking over to me.

"Your highness, it's an honor to meet you." I bowed as a sign of respect.

"Get up." She demanded as I got up. "What is going on here?"

"Well I was just helping a few of your guards with their personal problems and I learned some very interesting things. White Lightning over there originally wanted to be an artist but his parents pressured him to join the royal guard, and that guard Rock Justice confessed to dying his coat white to make it into the guards because you only accept white stallions, a bit racist on your part and…"

Suddenly, she used her magic to grab my entire head and shut my mouth.

"Be quiet Discord, I don't care if you sound different or if your eyes look different you're still the evil man I imprisoned all those centuries ago."

I popped my head off to get loose from her control. "Look Celestia, if I really was Discord why aren't I out creating chaos and making every pony's lives miserable?"

"What if you're just trying to trick me?"

"Trick you? Dear Celestia to trick you would require planning and I quite literally cannot think ahead. Now if you wouldn't mind."

I outstretched my eagle claw and Celestia dropped my head in my hand, I put my head where it's supposed to be and twisted it like a screw driver.

"Thank you."

"Well if you really aren't Discord, and I'm not saying that you aren't, then tell me who are you?"

"Well, I'm actually a person from an alternate dimension, Discord brought me here and put my consciousness in his body so now I have control and he's in the back of my mind whispering ideas of chaos but I'm ignoring him."

Suddenly and unexpectedly Will's eyeballs changed colors back to Discords original yellow and red.

"Don't tell her our plans just like that, and how do you know about me? From what I can tell I'm not affecting your thoughts at all."

Will's eyes shifted again back to his color. "Two reasons: One, I knew that you'd try to deceive me and two: You can't change my thoughts because they're already random and crazy. Now hush, the adults are talking."

Eye change. "What adults? You're barely sixteen."

Change. "And a heck of a lot more mature than you, now shush."

**How was that? Are you intrigued? I'll keep writing more "A new Discord" in my spare time and then publish it at a later date, until then I'll put some paragraphs in there, nothing too big but enough to wet your appetite.**

**Anyways please review and favorite this story, PM me with any suggestions you have (PalmTreez, still waiting for you) and tell your friends about me because I love being popular.**


	27. What did I eat last night?

Chapter 27

Despite my previous outburst I needed to go back and talk to the doctor, he was examining her and he probably knew a few things about the situation that I didn't so I flew back to the hospital and after a few minutes of searching down the halls I found the doctor again.

"Doctor, I need to talk to you."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't need anything after your dramatic exit."

"I'm sorry, I was upset with Carrot top and I wasn't thinking rationally. On the plus side though, how awesome was that exit?"

"It was pretty cool." He smiled. "So what do you need?"

"I've taking the opposing side in this case because I believe that Bon Bon didn't do this, I have that nagging feeling in my gut telling me to trust someone, you know what I mean right?"

"I feel it all the time. Now, as for the case itself what did you want to know?"

"You cared for her, do you know what kind of poison was used on her?"

The doctor thought to himself. "Actually we never analyzed it, that technology is way beyond Equestria and it will still be several decades before its available."

"Maybe not in Equestria." I looked to make sure no one was looking. "But what about on the TARDIS?"

"Well, there's a chemical analyzer which would get the job done and I suppose I can take a sample from the lab and analyze it for you."

I patted him on the shoulders. "Thank you doctor, I need this."

"Any other question?"

"Yeah, do you know where they brought her from?"

He thought again. "I believe her friend Berry Punch brought her here."

"_Berry Punch, the supposed town drunk? I should probably have a chat with her and see what she knows." _"At what time?"

"I'd say around one thirty."

"Well that's all I really needed to know, thank you doctor."

"No problem, I'll send you the information when I can and when I do, duck."

I was confused at his response but I assumed it would make sense at some point in the future. I wasn't exactly sure where I could find Berry Punch but I had a good feeling she would be at a bar even though it was only three in the afternoon, so I asked around Ponyville to find out where the most popular bar was (I didn't even know the town had a bar.) and after a majority ruling I headed over to "The Slurred Whinny"

I didn't see many people inside the bar but as I said it was barely sunset so that's excusable. I walked up to the bartender to see if he knew where Berry Punch was.

"Welcome to The Slurred Whinny, names Frosty Mugs, what can I get you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Sorry, not a drinker I'm actually looking for somepony, from what I understand she's a regular here a Miss Berry Punch."

He scoffed a bit. "Yeah I know her, she's practically in here every night and she always sits in that corner booth over there." He pointed to a booth in the corner of the bar with one lonely mare drinking in a four person booth.

"Yep that's her, thanks Frosty."

I walked over to the bar and sat down at Berry's booth, she was moving around a bit in her seat and from the look of her she was already drunk off her butt. It took her a minute to notice me sit down.

"Ca…can I help you?" She slurred.

"Yeah, you've got something I want."

She looked a little offended. "Look pal, you aren't the first stallion to walk up to me…so don't think I'm just gonna let you take me home."

"What? No not like that, don't flatter yourself. I need information."

She smirked a little bit. "Well, that can be arranged. But…I have a rule; I don't talk business without a nice stiff drink." She poured some beer into a glass and handed it to me. "And that includes the people I talk business with."

I shoved the drink aside. "Sorry Berry, I don't drink."

"You don't drink, I don't talk it's as simple as that."

I was a bit nervous; I had never drunk alcohol before. _"So, this is the peer pressure my mother was talking about when it came to avoiding drugs and alcohol. Well, I'm old enough so that my body should be able to handle this and I'm my own stallion and can make my own decisions." _I took the drink from Berry and drank it cautiously at first but then steadily as I acquired a taste for it. "Hm, it's not bad."

"There you go, now what did you want to talk about?" She sounded less clumsy now.

"I heard that you brought Carrot Top to the hospital when she was feeling…less than good. Can you tell me about that?"

"Yeah, me and Carrot Top were meeting at this café for brunch, that's a mixture of breakfast and lunch."

"I know what it is."

"Anyway, we met at our usual time one o clock for brunch and we started off fine. We talked about her businesses and current events and everything was going really well. Then, at around one fifteen the waitress brought out our food and…"

She stopped for a second, that's odd. "What is it?"

"It's just, when he was walking away I got a good look at her, and her pink coat reminded me of some girl Carrot once told me about."

"Who was she?"

"I'd rather not say, she doesn't like me spreading around rumors."

I looked at her. _"Hm, she doesn't want to tell me who this mare is. I should probably be on the lookout for her." _"Let me ask you something else, did you see Bon Bon anywhere near the café at the time?"

"No, Bon Bon worked in her shop all day yesterday. We're good friends as well and I know she wouldn't hurt Carrot Top."

"_Good, this will add to my case but it won't be enough. She just supported the poisoning theory which means Bon Bon could have left after applying the poison, I need more evidence." _ "One last question Berry and then I'll leave; does Carrot Top have any enemies?"

"No, nobody in particular."

I had a feeling that was all I was going to be able to get from her. "Thank you Berry, I think we're done here." I got up and started walking away until she stopped me.

"Oh wait." She poured me another drink. "One for the road."

I didn't see any harm in having another drink, I managed to finish the last one without gagging and in fact I quite liked it. "Eh why not? Cheers." We both grabbed our drinks and drank them down with enthusiasm; I think I'm going to like Equestrian beer.

I shortly left the bar and headed for the café in the middle of town, it was the only café that I was aware of in town and it was probably where the two ponies met. I walked into the café and looked around, I didn't really know what I expected to find but I at least had to look around. The place was nice and there were a lot of ponies eating food, I went to talk to the owner of the place and see if he saw anything.

"Excuse me sir, I wish to speak with you." I asked him.

"Oh hello, I'm Silver Platter the owner of this establishment. How can I help you?"

"Are you aware of the incident that occurred here yesterday?"

"You mean the girl who fell over? Yes, it's a tragedy that. I wouldn't be surprised if they came over and sued us for food poisoning."

"Well no need to worry, I work for the law and I know that it's just a routine poisoning not food poisoning. Also, they're more concerned with who poisoned who."

He looked shocked. "Nobody could have poisoned her food, the only person who came in contact with the food is the waitress and she wouldn't have any reason to want to poison my customers."

"Well, just in case where is this mare who served them?"

"I think she just walked out to take out the garbage, she'll probably throw it in the dumpster in the back of the place."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the restaurant and went behind the place and saw a mare with a trash bag heading for the dumpster. I tried to get her attention.

"Miss."

She just kept walking. "Miss."

She wouldn't turn around to talk to me. I put my hoof on her shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me."

She noticed me but she didn't turn around. "What do you want?"

I hovered above her and asked looked her in the face. "I've come to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Her eyes went wide and she threw the bag at me knocking me to the ground. "Leave me alone!" She then trotted back inside. As she walked back in I noticed her cutie mark, three lollipops.

"_Jerk mare, she didn't need to throw the bag at me."_ Even though it was a large bag I found it very easy to get up. _"That's odd, the bag is huge but there's barely anything in it."_ I shook the bag a bit and heard the jingling noise of glass. _"And there's glass in here. Aren't glass and trash supposed to be separate?" _I opened up the bag and I found a glass vial with a little bit of orange liquid stuck in it, what kind of liquid was this I opened the vial and smelled it and it had a foul smell to it. _"Ew gross, what is this stuff?"_ Against my better judgment I put the vial in my pocket and walked away.

"_This isn't good, I have no strong leads either way and the trial is tomorrow. Then again, it's usually like this until some fact comes smack dab out of nowhere._"

Suddenly, as I was thinking to myself I felt something hit me in the back of the head hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

I looked on the ground and saw some metal sphere with a button on it and a note that says "push when no pony is around" I picked it up off the ground and looked around. There were at least a dozen ponies on the street but no pony seemed to notice it. I didn't take that for granted and I walked towards a building to play the message in secret. Suddenly, some green pony walked up to me.

"Uh sir, what are you doing with that rock?"

I was confused, I looked down and clearly saw that it was a metal sphere, and then I realized who I was dealing with.

"_Ah, a perception filter. Doctor, you clever rascal."_ "Oh, you know just rock related stuff, excuse me."

I walked away from him and went behind the building, then I pressed the button with my hooves and I saw a little hologram of the doctor appear.

"Ah Will, it's good to see you got my message. At least, I assume you did this thing is prerecorded so if someone else is watching this I'm in trouble."

"A prerecorded message? What, you didn't have the time to hand it to me in person and not smack me over the head with this thing?"

"Yeah sorry about that to, I've been busy with stuff you know how it is although I did tell you to duck."

"Wait, I thought you said it this was prerecorded how can you guess what I'm saying?"

"Because I'm brilliant, I even know what you're going to say next."

"No you don't" We both said at the same time.

"Ugh, fine so what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Right yes on to what I wanted to tell you. I've analyzed the toxin she encountered and it was manticore venom."

"Manticore venom?"

"Yes manticore venom which is very odd considering that the most common place to get this stuff is Dodge City where there are tons of manticores in the surrounding area. The venom itself is orange, fast working, and needs to be ingested if they want to die slowly."

"_Orange, just like liquid in the vial I found in the trash. Could it be…hold on, something else is bugging me."_ "What does that mean die slowly?"

"Well, if directly injected into the blood stream the poison multiplies and within five minutes their entire body is filled with the poison. That's why practically no pony survives a manticore attack."

"Wow."

"I know. Well hope that helps now the ball will fly out of your hands and back to the TARDIS so I hope it isn't under your mouth."

Before I could react the ball flew up and hit me in the muzzle and flew back in another direction.

"_Well, that's all I've got. Tomorrow's going to be a tough battle, then again they usually are."_

**Okay, I hope that chapter was more eventful than the last. Please review, favorite, and thank Psychochicken for coming up with the idea for this case. He's also made a resolution but I can't spoil what it is. Sorry for not posting in a while, I'm not doing so hot right now and I'm going to a bit busy. In any case, please enjoy another sneak peak at "A new Discord"**

"Now without the threat of Discord looming you said you weren't from here?"

"That's right. Allow me to show you my true form."

I snapped my fingers and I was turned back into a human. Celestia was clearly surprised.

"My word, you're a human! And you're um…"

I looked down and saw that I was unfortunately naked, I immediately covered myself.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry your majesty I meant no disrespect. I'm still working out the kinks with my new powers, hold on."

I snapped again and conjured up some clothes: Black shoes with white socks, black jeans, and a black hoodie with a red undershirt (I really like black okay? It's a cool color.)

"There much better. So, you knew I was human but you sounded shocked, why?"

"Humans haven't existed for hundreds of years even longer than my life, and I'm surprised to see one now."

"Well you'll be getting to see much more of me because I plan on staying here for a while since I have no way of getting home, and even if I did I don't think I would want to, this country is beautiful. Plus, if I'm going to be staying around here in Equestria it'd probably be best not to look like the guy who plunged the land into eternal chaos."

"Agreed, and if you're going to stay here may I suggest Ponyville? It's a lovely little town and my student is there, she can watch over you as well as teach you things about this new world."

I liked that idea. All the best ponies were in Ponyville and it'd be fun living there.

"Tia! What's happening? A guard informed me that Discord had broken out so I came to help and…who is this?"

Luna came bursting out of the castle in a shock over what was happening not knowing it had been resolved.

"Not to worry my dear sister, I along with my new friend here have solved the issue."

"Hey! I did all the work putting Discord back into the statue the least you could do is make it sound like we did equal jobs."

Luna just stood there with a blank look on her face. "I'm confused, what's going on here?"

"Well sister you see…"

"Don't worry about it princess I've got this."

I snapped my fingers and beamed my memories into Luna's brain.

She giggled. "He he, rock puns. So young Will you'll be staying in Ponyville under my sisters students supervision?" she said

"Will?"

I took a small bow. "Sir William von Etenbourough the third at your service." They looked at me strangely until I started laughing. "I'm just kidding it's just William or Will for short."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Well he certainly has the sense of humor of a chaos god. I'll send a letter to my student telling her of your arrival; afterwards I'll get my guards to escort you to town in a chariot."

I didn't want to be escorted so I came up with another option. "That's okay princess, I have my own ride."

I snapped my fingers and suddenly two giant black feathered wings sprouted from my back, each one about seven feet across.

"Oh yeah, this is cool. If it's okay with you princess I'll just fly into town."  
"Very well and please call me Celestia; I'd like to get to know you better Will so you need not use my royal title. I hope you will come visit us again soon."

"I plan on it, farewell Celestia. Oh, and Luna."

I snapped my fingers and summoned and Xbox 360 controller.

"I heard you like video games, I hope we can play some time, friendly or against."

She gave me a confident smile and nodded.

"Take care both of you. William away!"

I flapped my massive wings and took off towards Ponyville.

"I predict an interesting future sister." Luna said

"Hopefully a good one."

**I hope you liked that chapter just as much as the first one, I promise the next one will be more action and cool. Goodnight everybody.**


	28. Tales from the future: Hearts and Hooves

**Hey guys what's up? So I know I've been gone for a while but I've been busy with other stuff like Spanish and my other story "A new Discord" so I've been neglecting you guys. Please forgive for leaving you guys on the hook like that but I'm going to make it up to you. Since I'm planning out the next few chapters, I had Doctor Whooves here send me into the future to bring you guys a chapter from the future.**

**Doc: You know this could possibly rip a hole in the space time continuum, tight?**

**Don't worry Doc, I'll repost this in its proper place in the timeline and everything will be all right, so don't get your knickers in a twist. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains heavy romance and may make some people feel uncomfortable. If you are offended by the material found in this chapter please direct all complaints/praise by either reviews or PM's. However, if you enjoy romance, chases, and sonic booms you're in for a treat.**

Chapter?

Today is a special day in Ponyville, its hearts and hooves day! This is the perfect opportunity for me to get closer to Rainbow Dash and to make her open to the concept of a normal relationship, don't get me wrong she's defiantly getting better but I may be getting a bit…impatient. I decided now would be a perfect time to ask her out on a proper date on what is considered the most romantic day of the year.

I had a plan all set up as I was out on that afternoon flying around town looking for something to do. I saw quite a few couples out and about Lyra and Bon Bon, Doctor and Derpy, and a lot of background characters happily sitting together (I'm fairly certain I saw Vinyl and Octavia at one point but I don't know if they were together or just at the same place at the same time coincidently.)

In any case I headed towards the library to check up on two of my favorite people, I knocked on the door and entered the library and saw Anna cleaning up.

"Hey Anna, why are you cleaning up? Doesn't Spike or Twilight do that?"

"Normally, but she and Spike went out and they asked me to clean up the library for them while they were out."

"I see. What are those two doing anyway? I mean I know its hearts and hooves day but neither of them has a date. Twilight never showed the slightest signs of romantic feelings towards anypony and we both know Spike is never going to get Rarity."

Anna giggled.

"What about you Anna, did you have anyone special back on earth?"

She sighed a bit and then looked like she was going into deep thought. "Well, there was this one guy who I met when I went to college. His name was Logan, he was really sweet and funny and he loved fiction just like you and me. We became really close friends but he never made a move and I was comfortable with that, he reminded me a lot of you in some ways."

"Well that's good to hear, I wouldn't want you to be lonely without me you're too good of a person to be alone."

"Yeah, so what about you mister 'I'm in love with my favorite character from the show' what do you have planned?"

"Well, I figured I'd take Rainbow out on a proper date and see what she thinks, maybe that's the push she needs to stop being so closed off from me."

"It's possible, just don't overstep your boundaries and be careful, you know what happens today."

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine. In any case I have to get going, see you later."

I flew out and headed towards Sweet apple Acers to get some apples, I thought making her a pie would be nice. I landed right in front of the farm and saw Applejack kicking some trees.

"Hey Applejack. Happy hearts and hooves day." I said

"Howdy Will, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"I need some apples for making into a pie, what kind would you recommend?"

"Well, normally red delicious is good for pies but if this is for Rainbow, and I'm guessing it is, then get the golden's they're her favorite."

"Okay. Do you have any?"

Applejack thought about it for a moment. "I haven't picked any recently, go talk to Applebloom she'll probably know if we have any. She's in the clubhouse with her friends; it's just down the path."

"Thanks."

I walked off and headed for the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse. I climbed up the ladder and saw the three of them reading a book although I couldn't see what it was.

"Hi girls." I said

"Hey Mr. Lawyer, what do you need?" Sweetie Bell asked in her high pitched and incredibly cute voice.

"I just need to talk to Applebloom for a moment then you can get back to whatever it is you're doing." I looked at Applebloom. "Speaking of you, hello. Applebloom, do you have any golden delicious apples around?"

"Yep. There's some in the cellar, I'll go get them for you." She looked back at the girls. "Girls, you stay here and finish that…thing okay?"

They nodded in agreement and both Applebloom and I walked off back to the farm's cellar to get the apples.

However, unknown to me Rainbow Dash was already flying overhead; I had no idea and was informed about this later on. Apparently, she went to see Applejack for advice on what we should do today (I didn't tell her I was baking a pie, I thought it would be a nice surprise.) She came to talk to Applejack shortly after I had gone into the forest to go find Applebloom.

"Morning AJ." Rainbow said to her friend.

"Hey RD, what's going on?"

She rubbed her front hoof nervously. "I uh…I came to ask for advice."

"I'm listening."

"I know its hearts and hooves day and all but I'm not sure what to do with Will. What would you recommend?"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure he's got something up his sleeves if you can't think of anything to do."

Rainbow got all up in Applejacks face. "Hey, I can think of something that is just as awesome if not more than his thing."

"Look sugarcube, if you really want to figure out what to do, why don't you hear it from the horse's mouth and go talk to him."

"Yeah good idea, where is he?"

"I think he went to my sister's tree house so check there."

"Thanks Applejack, see you."

"No troubles."

Rainbow flew off to the inside of the forest while I just came out of it with Applebloom. She went down into the cellar to look for the apples I wanted.

"Thanks guys, hey Rainbow doesn't know I'm doing this right?"

"Nope, in fact she just came by less than a minute ago looking for you, I sent her towards Applebloom's tree house."

"Cool, I'm going to go see her, tell Applebloom to hold on to those apples if she finds them for me."

I dashed up and flew back towards the tree house. I landed and walked into the tree house and I saw Rainbow just kind of standing there.

"Hello Rainbow." I said trying to get her attention.

She turned around and looked at me, I thought there was something different about her I just couldn't put my hoof on it.

"Oh hello big boy." She said in a…sultry voice? That's very unlike her. She then walked up to me only stopping an inch from my face.

"Um, Rainbow are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, especially now that you're here."

Okay this was just weird; Rainbow was never acted this…personal with me, what's changed?

"Rainbow, are you sure nothing weird has happened?"

She thought about it

**2 minutes ago…**

Rainbow was flying to the tree house to look for me, she came to the tree house but found that there was no one inside not even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. However, she did eye a small bottle of purple liquid on the table.

"_Ooh, is that grape juice? I'm sure the girls won't mind if I have it, I am thirsty after all."_

She took the vial and drank the entire thing noticing it has a bitter aftertaste.

"_Ew, why is this thing so bitter? In fact, why is there grape juice on an apple farm?"_

Suddenly she felt this…feeling course through her body for a few seconds filling her with a burning desire and then it stopped. Her train of thought was interrupted by Will entering the room, she looked at him and she felt…very attracted for some reason and she acted on her impulses.

**Back to now…**

"Nope I'm right as reign. Well, there is one thing that could make it better."

"What?"

Before I knew what was happening she closed the gaps between our mouths and kissed me. It was unexpected but not unwelcome and I happily kissed her back, this lasted for about a minute before she parted.

"Right…I can see how that made this better." I was still suspicious of her behavior. "So Rainbow, why the sudden change of heart?"

"No real reason, it's like I'm seeing you in a different light all of a sudden. You seem like the perfect guy, very smart, very caring, and…very attractive."

She pulled me in and we started kissing again. As much as I was enjoying this, we couldn't do it here.

"Hang on, we can't make out here. Wouldn't want to upset the fillies when they get back to their tree house. Why don't we head back to our place and continue?"

She smirked. "Sounds good."

She walked out of the clubhouse first holding my hoof in her tight grip as we both flew off back to her cloud house.

"_Wow, she's strong when she needs to be."_

A few minutes later the cutie mark crusaders returned to their tree house only to find that their love potion was missing.

"Hey where did the love potion go?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know, no pony else was in here." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah man, now we need stuff to make a new batch. Come on girls, Cutie Mark Crusaders ingredient collectors." Applebloom said with confidence.

The trio went out and got the ingredients they needed again to make their second batch of the potion and use it on their intended victims, but back to what you actually want to hear.

Rainbow led me back to the house rather quickly, and I barely a moment to myself before she was all in my face again. She pushed me onto the couch and we continued our business from earlier.

"_I still think I should be suspicious of her behavior but I'm enjoying this too much to care."_

We stayed there and kissed for a good five minutes until Rainbow started to get…hoovsey. That was where I decided to stop the strangeness.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, I need to train my body for racing and I was wondering if you could help me with my cardio." Rainbow said in a sultry tone.

"I don't follow you."

"I need to focus on being physical for a very, very long time and I'd like to help me…physically."

My eyes went wide, I finally realized what she was implying and it made both me and my back uncomfortable. That was it; I needed a way out of this.

"Oh that…right just let me go freshen up and then we'll do…that."

She laid her body along the couch. "I'll be waiting."

I gave her a fake smile and walked over to the bathroom quickly opening and closing the door. To be honest I wasn't sure what to do next.

"_Okay Will, you can't go through with this."_

"**Oh yes you can."**

Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar voice. _"Who said that?"_

"**I did."**

"_And you are?"_

"**Patrick Stewart."**

"_Patrick Stewart's in my head? Sweet."_

"**No you idiot I'm the other part of your head."**

"_I have another part of my head?"_

"**Of course, for every rational said there must also be irrationality and that's exactly what I am."**

"_Okay, so I'm talking to another part of my brain and I'm not forming the argument, wouldn't that make me insane?"_

"**My friend, we already know that to an extent you are insane."**

"_Fair enough, what's your point?"_

"**There is an attractive mare in that room over there that you like and who is willing and wants to…rustle your jimmies. Why not take the opportunity?"**

"_Because she's acting different from the Rainbow I know and love, it took a while just to get her open to the idea of a serious relationship with me and I refuse to believe that she wants to jump into bed with me."_

"**Oh stop being such a lawyer we both know you'd hit that."**

"_No! I mean…yes, I mean…I don't know!"_

"**Well what's the alternative? Wait in here until she's not in the mood, or jump out the cloud window over there."**

I looked to the other wall and noticed that there was indeed a window over there.

"_Yes! Sorry me but we're not losing it today."_

Without a second thought I jumped out that window and flew away from the house.

"Whew! Thank goodness I'm out; things were getting too close in there." I said in relief.

"Oh things are about to get much closer here."

I reluctantly turned around and saw Rainbow Dash floating confidently in the air.

"Oh hey Rainbow…what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come back until I saw you out of the window flying away from me so I gave chase." She explained

"Well, the cloud window giveth and the cloud window taketh away."

"Why are you so afraid of me, I don't bite… hard."

She was coming onto me again I needed to make my escape. I put up my front hoof and looked at it.

"Oh look at the time it's I-don't-have-a-real-watch-and-it's-time-for-me-to- get-one a clock. Got to go bye."

I flew away from her as fast as I could, pumping my wings getting me as far away from her as I could. Unfortunately, I was flying away from the fastest flyer in Equestria so she was right behind me.

"Come on pal, stop running away and let's go back to the house. Then we can have our own two person race."

I gulped. _"God, why does that have to sound so hot? Come on body; don't tense up on me now."_ "Stop talking like that, it's making me tense."

"Well if you stop I'd be more than happy to relive that tension."

Suddenly I felt the tension go through my body. _"Ahhh! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."_

It became harder and harder to fly. "Oh, why does it have to be me?" I said aloud.

"You want the truth don't you? Isn't that your job as a lawyer, to force the truth out of people? Come on then, force me to do it."

Yep that did it, my wings gave out completely and I started dive bombing to the ground. I started to see the tops of the buildings in Ponyville and I panicked, I tried to flap my wings but they wouldn't budge.

"_Okay, my wings are as stiff as a board and I'm probably going to crash into the city, fantastic." _

As I came crashing down I saw the top of the Golden Oaks library and somepony reading on the roof, I needed to warn them to get out of the way but I was too far up for them to hear me so I did the only thing I could think of and telepathied Anna.

"_Hey Anna it's me. Listen, by any chance are you reading a book on the roof?"_

"_Yes I am, how did you know that?"_

"_Never mind that just please move out of the way."_

"_Why? You aren't making any sense."_

"_I normally don't just move and you'll see."_

She moved out of the way. _"Alright but I don't see-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I was getting very close to the tree and I screamed at the top of my lungs. In a second I smacked into the balcony on top of the library.

"Oh god, my pony ribs, mmm ribs I miss meat. Wait a second, Anna you have to help me."

"Will? What the heck is going on?"

I climbed over the banister and stood on the roof with Anna. "I don't know, I was just out today trying to get some apples to make a pie for Rainbow then I go to find her in the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse and she starts making out with me.

"Ugh, too much information dude."

"The point is that she acting weird, and the worst part is that know she's pushing things even further."

"How so?"

"Look at my wings." I pointed at my wings and she clearly saw them standing up by themselves.

"Oh…OH! You mean she-"

"She wants a pony ride, it was kind of freaking me out so I fled. I mean, she's never been this forward in the relationship before do you think I over reacted?"

"Maybe, but are you sure that something's up? What if she's being legitament?"

"I considered that and as much as this unsettles me I really want to do it with her. But, I just feel like something's wrong, something changed her."

Suddenly Anna had a look of realization on her face. "Wait a second; you said you found her in the CMC's clubhouse right?"

"Yeah, is that a big deal?"

She hoofed me in the shoulder. "It's a huge deal you idiot, remember Hearts and Hooves day?"

"Yeah I know it's today you warned me about it."

"No you dolt the episode. This is when the Cutie Mark crusaders made the love potion which causes Big Mac to fall in love with Cheerilee."

"Oh! I completely forgot about that episode. Rainbow Dash must have drank it by mistake and that's why she's acting so much more forward with me, this could also explain why she wants to…do it with me, the potion must react to the pony's personality as well as their heart. Cheerilee and Big Mac were timid ponies and were satisfied with being with each other; Rainbow on the other hand is very athletic and bold so she wanted something more physical."

"That makes sense I guess, so what are you going to do?"

"Will, where are you?" I heard Rainbow call.

"Run, I'm going to run and hide until she stops wanting me."

"That's ridiculous you can't outrun her she's too fast."

"Anna it's the only plan I've got, now if you'll excuse me I've got running to do."

I flew off the library and towards the forest; I flew deep into the forest and found a nice thick bush to hide in.

"Whew! She'll never find me here." I said.

"I'm afraid she's already found you."

I looked to my side and saw Rainbow there. Shocked I flew back up and away from that spot as fast as I could, I flew faster than I thought I could ever fly until I made it to a mountain and then I flew to the top, I was tired and struggled to climb up until I felt another hoof wrap around mine and help pull me up. There I saw (guess who?) Rainbow Dash who was smirking confidently.

"Took you long enough to get here."

At this point I was super frustrated so much to the point that I pushed Rainbow off the top of the mountain and just flew up higher and higher until the ground was lost in the clouds. Eventually, the air started to get thin and I found it hard to breathe so I laid down on one of the few clouds, panting and exhausted from all this chasing.

"Hopefully…I lost her for good this time."

"Just keep hoping buddy."

Once again she was right there when I didn't want her to be.

"_God! What is it going to take to escape this woman?"_

Without any place in sight my options were limited for an escape plan, there was only one way for me to go…down.

"_Oh, is this really worth not getting action from my mare friend?"_

I stood up on the cloud, retracted my wings, and fell backwards. I felt the wind hitting my back as I saw those clouds grow farther and farther away and I saw Rainbow start to come after me. She was fast but with the acceleration I was getting from my descent I was able to stay away from her. I flipped in the air so that I was staring at the ground as I fell; I extended my hooves so that I gained further speed. It was incredible, I felt the wind hitting my face and going through my wings, the adrenaline of the chase, and some other energy building up in my body. I looked behind me and saw Rainbow trying to keep up struggling just to stay close to me.

"Hey…come on, slow down."

"Nope, you live for speed, so let's live."

I kept going faster and faster until I noticed this ark of air was forming around my hooves and small bolts of electricity jumping from one to the other. I recognized the signs and I knew what was going to happen next. As I felt the energy reach its peak, I said one last quip.

"Hey Rainbow!"

"What?"

"TAKE THAT!"

With that, I unleashed my limit break and did a sonic boom, unlike Rainbow's I didn't have a rainbow trail but I was surrounded by a white aura (You know how it looks when people in Dragon ball Z fly? It looked like that.) With my new found speed I was moving faster than I thought was possible over trees and over Ponyville in seconds.

"_I can't believe this; I'm going so fast I can barely keep track of what's going on."_

I wasn't paying attention and I smacked into a tree with such force that I knocked it over.

"_That's probably why I didn't see that tree."_

I struggled to get up and even then I couldn't walk more than a few feet without falling down. I lay on my back in the middle of a grass field as I tried to regain the feeling in my wings after that intense flight; my rest was interrupted by Rainbow's head above mine.

"That was some serious flying back there kiddo, nice job. Now, are you ready?"

"_God, even after that long flight she's still in the mood. Okay that's it. Anna's right I can't run from this and I have to face it."_

Rainbow was right on top of me until I managed to grab her and turn the tables, pushing her to the ground and picking myself up so that I was above her.

"Ooh, you're rough I like that."

"Enough of this Rainbow tell me the truth, is this what you want?"

"Um yeah, why do you think I've been chasing you all day?"

Suddenly the psyche locks appeared with five locks.

"_I knew it, she's lying to me and she doesn't even know it."_ "Rainbow I know you're lying to me. I know you don't mean it so please fight it."

"What are you talking about? I mean this."

"No you don't, please look into my eyes and tell me this is what you want."

She looked me in my eyes. "Alright, I…I…" She seemed to struggle to find words. "I don't want this."

I was surprised when I saw keys appear and unlock all the five locks surrounding her.

"_What? How did that happen? Not even Phoenix could do that. But, back to the problem at hand."_

I saw Rainbow waking up from her potion induced haze.

"Ugh, my head. Will, when did you get here? And why are we in a field?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"No, I was just in the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse and then I drank this weird grape juice and then my mind's a blank."

"Yeah that juice might have been the problem. You see it wasn't just juice, it was a potion"

"What kind of potion?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I'm going to have to jog your memory. Sorry about this."

"What-"

I took my hoof and hit her over the head hoping that would jog her memory; thankfully she looked more confused than angry at me.

"I remember stuff. You and I were flying all around town, you were afraid of me because I…oh geez." She went redder than a tomato.

"Yeah that happened. But I don't blame you, I kind of had a feeling it wasn't you so I tried not to."

She looked relieved but also confused. "What do you mean tried?"

"Well's not like I didn't want to, I mean look at you...boom! How could any pony resist that?"

She was flattered by my comment. "Wait, I'm seeing something else. You were diving and you went so fast that…" Her face went wide with shock.

"Yep, I did it."

She jumped up and hugged me. "You did a sonic boom, and I thought I was the only one cool enough to do that."

"Well mine was only a sonic boom; you still have the rainboom which no one else can pull off but you."

"True." Suddenly she looked at my coat and noticed something. "Um Will, I didn't notice this before but you're glowing."

"Huh?" I looked down at my hooves and saw that there was a faint glow on them. "Oh yeah, huh that's weird. I hope that isn't a medical problem."

"Nah it's probably just magic."

"Um, pegasi aren't supposed to have magic."

"Right, we should probably go see Twilight, she knows about practically everything magic related."

We both walked off that field and back towards Ponyville. However on our way we came across Sweet Apple Acres and I was reminded of what I actually planned to do today.

"Hang on Rainbow, I have to go get a thing from Applejack, I'll meet you at the library."

"Okay, don't be too long you know how easily I get bored."

She flew off into the sky as I walked towards the farm. As I was walking I saw Big Mac walking off with Cheerilee, as well as the cutie mark crusaders and Applejack who was talking to Applebloom.

"Applebloom, what in tarnation is going on?" Applejack asked curious as to what just happened.

"Whatcha mean sis?"

"Why would Big Mac be walking off with Ms. Cheerilee? I heard what you said before about how they should be together but Big Mac never said anything about it before. So I'm asking, did you have something to do with this?"

Applebloom looked nervous. "What? No, I didn't do anything."

I planned on helping Applejack prevent this problem. I walked up to Applebloom.

"Really Applebloom? Are you sure that you had nothing to do with this? Can you look at me and tell me that?"

"Yes I…I…" She seemed to be searching for words. "Me, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo thought Big Mac and Cheerilee could be very special some ponies but they didn't want to be together so we gave them both a love potion but now it's gone too far." She said in one breath. When she was finished she put her hooves over her mouth, like she didn't want to say it but she did anyway.

I had to act shocked. "Applebloom, that is a total invasion of some pony's privacy, you should know better than that."

"I know but we didn't know that this would happen. Come on girls we need to go fix this."

So the Cutie Mark Crusaders went off to follow Cheerilee and Big Mac leaving just me and Applejack.

"That was…odd. Mah sister told you pretty quickly what was going on whereas I couldn't get a peep out of her, how'd you do it?"

I had a theory but it couldn't be proven until later. "Well you know I have one of those faces. Anyway, I've got somewhere to be so if you could give me those apples you were saving for me I'll be on my way."

She nodded and she went towards the barn and came back with a bag filled with about a dozen golden delicious apples. I paid her six bits (a bargain.) and I flew off to the Golden Oaks library to meet Twilight and talk about my aura.

I arrived at the library with a bag in hooves as I walked through the door. I saw Rainbow talking to Twilight.

"Wow, I see what you mean, he is glowing. How did this happen?" Twilight pointed

I tried not to go into explicit detail on how it happened. "Well, Rainbow and I were flying all across town trying to see who was faster and at one point I was caught in a dive and I moved so fast that I did a sonic boom, however it wasn't a rainboom. The glow itself seems to have appeared shortly after the boom."

Twilight moved around me as I talked examining me for what could be the problem.

"Hm, I think I know what's going on." Twilight said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…totally."

She sounded a little unsure and I needed to put my theory to the test. "Twilight, are you sure you know what this is?" I looked her in the eyes as she responded.

"Yeah, it's just a…simple magical…" Once again she was lost for words. "No, I have no idea what this is, I've never seen anything like it and there's nothing about it in any of the books I've read." When she was finished she gasped.

"Aha! I knew it, my theory was correct." I said confidently.

"Wait, you knew what was going on?" Twilight asked.

"I had a theory but I needed to test it first." I faced Rainbow. "Rainbow think about it, after the sonic boom I managed to break the potions hold on you by looking into your eyes and then you told me the truth."

"Uh-huh."

"Then, when you went to the library I saw Applebloom, looked at her and made her tell Applejack about the potion."

"Okay."

"And now when Twilight said she knew what this was even when she didn't I made her tell the truth. Do you know what this means?"

She still looked confused. "Yeah, but you say it first."

"That wasn't a sonic boom or a sonic rainboom, I did the sonic truthboom. Something about the intense speed gave me this aura and now people can't lie to me, this is awesome! And if my theory is correct all pegasi are capable of a unique sonic boom, I've seen my truthboom, your rainboom, the timeboom, the greenboom, and the rainbolt."

Rainbow looked confused. "Rainbolt?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

Twilight looked at me dumbfounded. "Incredible, you've created something incredible that's never been seen before. I have to send a letter to the princess about this."

Twilight rushed to get a piece of paper and quill to send her mentor the letter.

"Well, I think we're done here. Come on Rainbow let's go home so I can do what I intended to do today."

I took my bag of apples and Rainbow and I flew back to the house. When we got back I made her the pie which she really enjoyed, it may not have been the day I planned for but I was happy about it and I still had tons of fun.

**Meanwhile, at the Canterlot Castle…**

Princess Celestia had just finished reading the letter her student sent her about her friend's amazing new feat.

"What are you doing sister?" Luna asked as she saw Celestia with a letter in her magic.

"Just reading this letter my student sent me. Apparently her new friend is more talented than I had thought."

"Ah, the new pegasus in Ponyville? He's the lawyer right?"

"That is correct."

"It seemed your assumptions were right about him, both of them."

"Indeed, I think that now that he's integrated so well it's time for the second phase of our plan."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Celestia and Luna combined their magic and prepared for the spell they were about to cast.

**Sorry for that terrible cliffhanger. I know that for a while people have been curious as to Princess Celestia's secret and I think I just gave a major hint there. This next case is the craziest one of all by far and if you want to get an idea of what happens I suggest you check out Hero541 and his story "Second chances" He's letting me use his ideas for my most over the top case ever.**

**Please favorite, review, and follow me so you'll know when I come out with Case ?: The producer, the hater, and the wub maker.**


End file.
